Sweet Affection
by Masterob
Summary: Apple Bloom wants to get Rumble to date Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle tries to help, but ends up dating Rumble herself, who revealed his crush on the filly. Now with Dinky helping him, Rumble is gonna do his best to win over Sweetie Belle's affection. Apple Bloom hopes to fix this with the help of her friend Tender Taps, hopefully she can. Besides Sweetie Belle isn't into Rumble, right?
1. Sign of Affection

The Cutie Mark Crusaders were off on their little mission, helping blank flank colts and fillies find their cutie marks, or understand them. Apple Bloom was leading the way alongside her two friends, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo.

The girls looked around Ponyville playground, hoping to find some young colts and fillies they could help.

"Another day, more ponies to meet with," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, who would have thought we'd be helping other ponies look for their cutie marks, or even understand them?" Sweetie Belle said.

"I guess spending so much time looking for Cutie Marks made us experts on them," Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom giggled a bit, "In a way our Cutie Marks is about finding Cutie Marks, looks like we had our special talent all along."

"Then what took so long for them to show up? Would have saved us a lot of trouble," Scootaloo complained, somewhat glaring at her mark.

Apple Bloom shrugged, "Not sure, guess we had to figure it out ourselves, that's how Cutie Marks usually work after all."

"Right, now let's put that talent to work already," Sweetie Belle said, feeling that much eager to help the nearby colts and fillies.

"Right, see anypony Scootaloo?" Apple Bloom asked.

The young Pegasus observed around the area, seeing many colts and fillies, only a few blank flanks in sight.

"Well I can see Shady, we can probably ask him soon, there's also Noi, and there's..." Scootaloo stopped talking a moment, her face turning red in from fluster.

"There's who?" Apple Bloom curiously asked.

Scootaloo gulped a bit, "Um, well I see Dinky, and a friend of hers..."

Sweetie Belle looked confused as to why Scootaloo seemed a bit flustered, but when she turned to where she was facing the answers became clear.

Next to Dinky was a Pegasus colt named Rumble, and as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle knew, Scootaloo had a slight crush on the boy, even though she would never admit it. Apple Bloom shifted her gaze between him and Scootaloo, essentially observing the situation. She wishes that Scootaloo would just admit that she likes Rumble, he's a nice boy and she believes he would make a good mate for her.

"Let's go talk to them then, maybe we can help out Rumble and Dinky, sound fun?" Apple Bloom asked.

Scootaloo blushed a bit, "Um they look busy, maybe we shouldn't bother them."

Sweetie Belle started to nudge Scootaloo, "Come on, it can't hurt to try, can it?" Truth be told Sweetie Belle also would like for Scootaloo to just act on her emotions. She believes that Rumble is a cute colt and she also believes that he and Scootaloo would look great together.

Scootaloo however, still looked worried. "Still, maybe we shouldn't bother them, suppose they get unhappy and-"

"Come on Scootaloo, what are ya nervous?" Apple Bloom teased.

"N-no! I'm not," Scootaloo said, even though that wasn't entirely true.

"Then let's go, come on already!" Apple Bloom urged.

Scootaloo sighed and reluctantly joined her friends as they approached Rumble and Dinky.

The two foals were talking random things, mostly comparing what their foal sitters do, and figuring out what other games they can try playing. Dinky noticed the three Crusaders making their way over.

"Looks like we have some company," Dinky said, gesturing to the three girls. Rumble toward them, then turned away a little, trying to hide his blush. Unfortunately for him, Dinky caught that. "Somepony's flustered."

Rumble groaned, "Come on Dinky, that's not funny."

"Then don't be such a dork, this is your chance to let her know how you feel," Dinky said.

"I can't do that, suppose she laughs at me. Besides I don't know how to tell a filly how I feel, how do I even go about it?" Rumble asked.

"Just be yourself, that's all we want in a colt. As a filly myself I can honestly say that you would make a good coltfriend, the only reason I haven't asked you out is because I like our friendship as it is, and I know you feel the same way," Dinky said.

Rumble nodded, it was true that Dinky's been his friend for a few years now and he can't see her as more than that. He's always been ok with that though because the two have always there for each other and he doesn't want things to change if they don't need to.

At that moment the Crusaders had arrived, a big blush on Scootaloo's face as she stood near Rumble, who himself hadn't fully faced them as he was hiding his own blush.

"Hey girls, what brings you here?" Dinky asked.

"Howdy Dinky, me and the girls were just wondering if you two would like to play with us a bit, maybe we can try to get you yer cutie mark," Apple Bloom suggested.

"Cutie Mark?" Dinky said and turned to her flank, "Never thought too much about getting mine." She turned to Rumble, "How about you Rumble?"

Rumble still hadn't fully faced the girls, "Um, same, I guess."

Dinky groaned a bit and leaned in to whisper, "You're being silly, just look at them will ya?"

Rumble gulped and turned to the girls, trying to hard not to blush but making a funny face about it, causing the girls to stifle a laugh and Dinky to face hoof.

Apple Bloom sensed the awkwardness so she decided to continue the conversation, "Anyway we'd like it if you would play with us, even if it's not getting yer cutie marks, we do like the idea of spending time with new ponies and who knows? Maybe you can get yer Cutie Marks just from being near us."

Dinky shrugged, "I don't see why not, me and Rumble were trying to figure out what to do and what to play, maybe this can be fun for us, right Rumble?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, sure, fun!"

Dinky glanced between Rumble and the Crusaders, then forced out a nervous smile, one which Apple Bloom had an understanding of.

"Sure then, come on, ah have an idea."

The foals then made their way to another side of the park, with Scootaloo still trying not to blush near Rumble and Rumble trying to keep a straight face. Dinky shook her head in shame while Sweetie Belle had a satisfied smile. She could tell Rumble feels awkward, likely due to a crush, making the idea of Scootaloo and Rumble being together that much more likely.

The foals spent the rest of the day playing a bit, between games like hide and seek, tag and even friendly races. Later on the foals were seen relaxing against a tree as the sun began to go down.

"Wow, who knew you girls were a lot of fun?" Dinky said.

"Of course, what made you think we weren't?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well I always heard you caused a lot of trouble," Dinky said, annoying the Crusaders.

"Some ponies exaggerate too much honestly," Apple Bloom said with a huff.

"Anyway you two were a load of fun as well, let's do this again soon," Sweetie Belle said.

"That sounds like a great idea Sweetie Belle," Dinky said and turned to Rumble, "Don't you think that's great Rumble?"

Rumble could see Dinky's eyebrows shift up and down, so he just went with it. "Um, sure thing Dinky."

Apple Bloom stood up, "Then it's settled, we can do this again tomorrow, we can play more games, go see Pinkie Pie, or maybe even Twilight. Hopefully ah can even get Tender Taps to come along."

"Who's Tender Taps?" Dinky said.

"A colt that Apple Bloom really likes," Sweetie Belle said with a coy smile.

Apple Bloom turned to Sweetie Belle, obviously very annoyed. "Don't be immature, he's a nice colt and you know that."

"I never said he wasn't, just that you really like him, a lot," Sweetie Belle teased.

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Ah ain't gonna get into this with ya, mah feelings fer another colt are mah business only."

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with like another pony," Dinky said and turned to Rumble. "Isn't that right Rumble?"

Rumble glared slightly at Dinky constantly bringing attention to him, "Right."

"Anyway I'd love to go see Princess Twilight, I want to be as great as she is one day," Dinky gestured to Rumble. "Even Rumble here likes Twilight, he thinks she's the best princess."

"Well I'm sure Twilight would like to see him, she loves mentoring younger ponies after all," Apple Bloom said.

Suddenly a mare called out, "Rumble! Time to go!"

Rumble's ears perked up, "That sounds like Flitter."

"Hurry up little guy, your brother's waiting for you!" Another mare called out.

Rumble's ears twitched again, "And that's Cloudchaser."

"Dinky! You need to come too! It's time to go home!" A third mare called.

"That sounds like Derpy," Scootaloo said.

"We're coming!" Dinky said to the three mares and turned to the Crusaders, "Guess we need to get going."

Rumble quickly stood up, "That sounds good, come on." He quickly made his way over to his foal sitters.

Dinky shook her head again, to which Apple Bloom noticed. "Let me guess, he has a crush on one of us and he won't say anything."

Dinky nodded, "Don't tell him that but yeah, he likes one of your friends, I won't say which, though it should be obvious if you paid enough attention today."

"Ah think ah got an idea, don't worry we'll help him out on that alright?" Apple Bloom said.

Dinky nodded, "Good to hear, he'd like that very much."

"Dinky, hurry up honey!" Derpy called.

"I'm coming!" Dinky turned to Apple Bloom. "Great playing with you, bye Apple Bloom." She turned to the others, "Bye Sweetie Belle, bye Scootaloo!"

The other two fillies waved good-bye as Dinky ran off with Rumble. Scootaloo took a breath, "Well that was easier than I thought."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Yah barely said anything to him, how are you gonna get him to like yah if you don't talk to him?"

Scootaloo turned away angrily, "I told you I don't have a crush on Rumble!"

"Right, that's why whenever you got too close to him yer face would turn redder than mah family's apples," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo's face again started to turn red, this time from anger. "Oh, well, whatever Apple Bloom! Let's just get going, I'm sure our families want us home as well!"

Scootaloo started to stomp away as Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle shook their heads.

"She's so stubborn, she and Rumble would make a cute couple, who knows, maybe he'll teach her to fly," Sweetie Belle said.

"Ah doubt he could do much to teach her, even if he is a good flyer fer his age," Apple Bloom said.

"Anyway I'm sure you noticed but he also seemed a little flustered today, think it's a crush?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Apple Bloom gestured for Sweetie Belle to get closer as she spoke low to her, "Don't tell anypony but according to Dinky, Rumble does have a crush on one of us, and ah think it is Scootaloo."

"Aw, that's sweet, he likes her too," Sweetie Belle said, then wondered. "Wait, how do you know?"

"Think about it, he always seemed to not wanna be next to her, he usually stayed near Dinky, or you on occasion," Apple Bloom said.

"Oh right, he must be too shy to be around her, probably afraid he would do or say something silly," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, though it looked like he wanted to say something to yah at times, any idea what it was?" Apple Bloom asked.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Not sure, maybe he was hoping I could give him some advice? He never got the words out, especially when Scootaloo got too close, he probably tried asking me about her."

"We gotta help them get together, tomorrow you, me and Dinky can work on that, maybe even Tender Taps if he wants to play with us," Apple Bloom said.

"Sure, maybe while we're at it we can also get Tender Taps to like you," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Ok, if you think you can make a couple out of me and Tender Taps, go right ahead, but let's focus on Scootaloo and Rumble."

"Right, though I do wonder at times how fillies can like colts like Rumble and Tender Taps, they're not exactly boyish," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom looked confused, "Pardon?"

"When you see most colts like Button Mash, they like doing things like playing video games or getting dirty, Tender Taps will complain like my sister does if he gets a little bit dirty, and Rumble doesn't seem like the type to act like a boy would," Sweetie Belle explained.

"Don't say such silly things, it's not like me and Scootaloo act like most fillies do, it sounds like you've been listening to Diamond Tiara too much, ah know she's our friend now but she can still be a little snobby, try not to listen to her that much," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle nodded as the two went to go find Scootaloo, though the fancy filly still wondered about Rumble and Scootaloo, then again maybe the fact that Scootaloo is tough makes up for Rumble not being so boyish.

Meanwhile with Rumble and Dinky, the two are leaving the park with Flitter, Cloudchaser and Derpy.

"Did you kids have fun today?" Cloudchaser asked.

"Yeah, me and Rumble played with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they were a lot of fun.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders huh? Doesn't Rumble like one of them?" Flitter teased.

Rumble blushed, "Come on Flitter, it's not funny."

Cloudchaser rubbed his mane, "Relax little guy, nothing wrong with liking another pony, so which one is it? The Apple one? The fancy one? Or that other Pegasus?" Cloudchaser shifted her eyebrows up at that last one.

Rumble blushed, "Can we talk about this later? This feels weird."

Derpy giggled, "It's hard for some ponies to admit when they have a crush, especially the shy ones." Derpy also rubbed Rumble's mane, "Take your time, ok Rumble? I'm sure you'll get that filly, you're a handsome young colt after all, any filly would be lucky to have you."

Rumble blushed at that, "Thanks Derpy."

Dinky patted Rumble's back, "Don't worry, I'll help you out, when we see them tomorrow I'll help you get your filly."

Rumble nuzzled Dinky a bit, "Thanks, you're a great friend, maybe one day I can help you get a colt."

"Hey I'm just fine right now, my priority is helping you," Dinky said and returned the nuzzle. "I promise you that I will help you get Sweetie Belle as your marefriend."

Rumble blushed at the sound of her name, she is the prettiest pony he's had the pleasure of being around, if only he was able to talk to her when he had the chance earlier in the day. Perhaps he'll have better luck tomorrow.


	2. Budding Romance

The next day came, both Rumble and Dinky were waiting at the park, near the same tree they met with the Crusaders the day prior. Flitter, Cloudchaser and Derpy were at a bench not too far from the location as they chatted among each other while keeping an eye on their foals.

"This is so exciting, I can't wait to see what the Crusaders are planning today," Dinky said, a big excited smile on her face.

"Yeah, so excited," Rumble said, not as excited, feeling a bit of nervousness.

"You ok Rumble?" Dinky asked, rubbing his foreleg a bit. "Relax, like I said, I'll help you with Sweetie Belle, you gotta trust me ok?"

"It's not that simple Dinky, I mean Sweetie Belle is the most beautiful filly in Ponyville, and-" Rumble stopped a moment tried reconsidering his words. "Um, not to say that you aren't pretty either Dinky, but-"

"It's fine Rumble," Dinky interrupted. "You're not wrong, Sweetie Belle is very beautiful, don't be so worried about complimenting her around me, I'm your friend after all, I won't get jealous."

Rumble chuckled a bit nervously, "Right, sorry, but you still get what I mean right? What if I'm not good enough for her?"

"Why wouldn't you be? You're a nice colt with the looks to match, plus I can help put in a good word for you, though you still need to lighten up and at least try to make an impression on her, otherwise you're gonna lose out," Dinky explained.

"I just hope I know what to do when the time comes," Rumble said.

"You will, I have faith in you," Dinky said. She then pulled Rumble into a reassuring hug. "But no matter what, I'll always be your best friend, I'll be there for you if you need me."

Rumble smiled as he returned the hug, "Thanks Dinky, I don't know what I'd do without your friendship."

"You won't have to worry about that," Dinky said, then saw the Crusaders heading their way. "Here they come."

The Crusaders arrived, Apple Bloom with her usual smile, Sweetie Belle with hers and Scootaloo, once again looking away shyly.

Rumble felt nervous again once seeing Sweetie Belle, but Dinky patted his back reassuringly. "Relax, alright?" She turned her attention to the other fillies. "Hey girls."

"Howdy, glad yer here," Apple Bloom said.

Dinky looked around, looking for somepony, "Wasn't there gonna be another pony with you?"

"You mean Tender Taps? He'll be here later, he's busy with some dance practice," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, for now Rumble still has all us fillies for himself, lucky colt," Sweetie Belle said while shifting her eyebrows.

Rumble gulped and started to sweat a bit, is she flirting with him? Does he really like him like he likes her? This is so confusing.

"So anyway what do we do first?" Dinky asked. "Right now we can't go too far, our foal sitters need to see us." Dinky pointed to Flitter, Cloudchaser and Derpy.

"There's some fun things to do here, maybe later we can pass by Twilight's place, I'm sure she'd have some fun things fer us to do there, I'm sure yer foal sitters wouldn't mind going there," Apple Bloom said.

"I'm not sure, the last time Derpy went there she got lost," Rumble reminded.

"She wasn't lost, she just took a wrong turn," Dinky said almost defensively, though felt somewhat unsure herself on that.

"Yeah it is a big place, though we know our way around, we've been there a few other times," Scootaloo said.

"Helps that our sisters are friends with Princess Twilight," Sweetie Belle said.

"Anyway fer now, let's just play some other games, ah brought a ball fer us to kick around," Apple Bloom said, showing off the ball in question.

Dinky grinned a little, "Oh I love this game, I'm pretty good at it," She then eyed her Pegasus friend, "Though Rumble here's a natural, like he is at everything he does."

Rumble blushed a bit, feeling a bit flustered at the sudden praise, "I'm not that good Dinky."

"Don't be so modest, come on and show off," DInky encouraged.

Rumble felt flustered at the attention, he's not one for glory, especially considering the very filly he has a crush on is watching. The last thing he wants to do is mess up and she laughs at him, ruining his chances with her.

"It's just kicking the ball around, we can even see how long web can kick it before somepony misses, sounds like a fun game don't it?" Apple Bloom suggested.

Rumble and Dinky exchanged a glance, then nodded.

"Sounds good to us," Rumble said.

"Go for it," Dinky said.

"Good, come on," Apple Bloom said and tossed the ball, the others forming a circle.

They spent the next few minutes kicking the ball around, tension building as it went on. None of them wanted to be the first to miss the ball. Scootaloo and Rumble were both the best at this, neither of them having any trouble. As time went on those two were the only ones who hadn't missed yet after several rounds of the game.

Scootaloo of course showed off a bit, hoping to impress Rumble, slowly gaining the confidence to do so. Rumble however just kicked it, not wanting to show off too much, though he occasionally flashed a nervous smile, which Dinky groaned at.

"Come on, Scootaloo's showing off, why can't you?" Dinky asked.

"Scootaloo's a little more confident than me, besides it looks like Sweetie Belle finds it annoying," Rumble said, gesturing to Sweetie Belle, who had just missed the ball and looked annoyed at Scootaloo's mini dance celebration. "I'm not such a big fan myself honestly."

"Good point about Sweetie Belle, she is pretty fancy like, maybe she doesn't care for the show off types," Dinky said.

Sweetie Belle herself took the time to whisper to Scootaloo, "Quit showing off so much, Rumble's watching."

"So? He doesn't seem to mind, though he's barely looking in this direction...you think he's finally noticing me and is becoming too shy to look at me because he thinks I'm cute?" Scootaloo then realized what she blurted out then turned away. "Not that I care but...just curious."

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "You know this would be easier if you just admit your feelings for Rumble."

"I'll do that when you admit your feelings for Button Mash," Scootaloo said.

"I'm waiting for him to make the first move, my sister says it's only proper," Sweetie Belle said.

"Your sister reads too many romance novels," Scootaloo muttered.

After a couple more rounds, Apple Bloom went to grab the ball, "Wow, you weren't kidding about Rumble there Dinky, he's a real natural, just like Scootaloo."

"You two would make quite a team, maybe you should spend a little more time together," Sweetie Belle said and turned to Scootaloo while shifting up her eyebrows, "Doesn't that sound fun?"

Scootaloo blushed and turned away, "Yeah I guess."

Sweetie Belle shook her head at Scootaloo's behavior, "Anyway that's enough of this, it's obvious neither of you are gonna miss, let's try something else."

Before Apple Bloom could say anything, she saw Tender Taps make his way over. "Oh good, Tender Taps is here."

Tender Taps approached the group with his cheerful smile, "Hello there girls, good to see you." He noticed Rumble and Dinky nearby, "You must be the new ponies Apple Bloom told me about." He approached them while holding out his hoof, "I'm Tender Taps, a friend of Apple Bloom."

Dinky shook his hoof, "Name's Dinky, and this is my best friend Rumble."

Rumble waved shyly, "Hello."

Tender Taps shook Rumble's hoof, "Nice to meet you, say you're Thunderlane's little brother right?"

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, why you know him?"

"I've seen him around, he's usually with Rainbow Dash, are the two of them dating or something?" Tender Taps asked.

Rumble shook his head, "No, I don't think so, she doesn't even seem to like him, or anypony for that matter."

"Hey you know how some girls are, they act tough, but deep down they can be pretty soft," Tender Taps said, gesturing slightly to Scootaloo.

Rumble didn't understand pay too much mind to the gesture, but he just went along with what Tender Taps was saying, "Yeah I guess, Cloudchaser's like that."

Apple Bloom got their attention, "Now that Tender Taps is here, what do ya'll wanna do now?"

"Let's go see Twilight," Sweetie Belle suggested.

"Oh, I'd love to go see Princess Twilight Sparkle, she's really amazing," Tender Taps said, blushing a bit at the thought of the Princess of Friendship.

"Yeah, I thought she was cool for a long time, she even talked to me a little during the Tornado Day thing," Rumble said.

"Oh yeah, didn't she mistake you for a filly though?" Dinky asked.

Rumble blushed angrily as he glared at Dinky, "I told you not to tell anypony."

It was Dinky's turn to blush, "Oops, forgot about that, sorry."

Rumble shook his head, "Don't worry about it, she did apologize later on. Besides it's not like she wasn't the only pony who thought that. I feel like only Rainbow Dash knew I was a colt, probably because she knew my brother."

Scootaloo approached him shyly, "Question...what's it like flying with the other Pegasus ponies?"

Rumble was confused at first from Scootaloo's shyness, though he figured she felt embarrassed about asking, she is a Pegasus Pony after all, she feels like she should be flying now.

"It's ok, hard at first since I have to fly with adult ponies but it was fun. Fluttershy was pretty amazing," Rumble then muttered a bit angrily, "Even if she barely practiced with us."

Dinky nudged Rumble, "Remember what Flitter and Cloudchaser said about that."

"Well Rainbow Dash yelled at my brother because she thought he wasn't trying hard enough yet Fluttershy got away with staying home all week," Rumble said a bit angrily.

The others looked surprised, Rumble usually doesn't seem like the type to get angry, even if it's just a little bit angry. Looks like he has his own frustrations.

"Do you not like them because of that Rumble? Do you fault Fluttershy for what happened?" Dinky asked.

Rumble shook his head, "No, I can't get mad at Fluttershy, even when I tried to it's hard to get mad at a mare that's really nice, not to mention she's very pretty, so that makes it harder, but still frustrating."

Apple Bloom tapped her chin, it seems like Rumble likes nice and pretty mares, which Scootaloo doesn't actively define. Apple Bloom knows Scootaloo is nice and in her opinion is a pretty filly, but the way she acts could counter those two qualities.

Rumble shook his head, "Forget I said anything, I guess I still feel some frustration over that. I like Rainbow Dash, she's a great flyer and I wanna be as great as she is, she's also pretty confident, something I wish I had. The problem is that she can be too full of herself at times, stuff like that makes me unhappy."

Now Apple Bloom was really worried, if Rumble didn't like ponies like that, it would be hard for him to like Scootaloo. But wait, Dinky told her that he liked a pony in the group, so far it doesn't sound like it could be Scootaloo. Then again Rumble did admit he likes how Rainbow Dash is confident, and Scootaloo is usually the most confident in the group, so maybe there is a chance. Perhaps Rumble doesn't see her as full of herself, he was pretty nice when he spoke with her a moment ago, plus he didn't seem to notice or care that Scootaloo showed off a bit, in fact for some reason he looked a little flustered, for all she knows he probably found the overconfident attitude cute on Scootaloo. Maybe Rumble's feelings on Rainbow Dash is just mainly for her and the way she played favorites against his brother in favor of Fluttershy, he did admit it was mainly frustration after all.

While Apple Bloom was in thought, Tender Taps took the moment to speak up. "I know how Fluttershy felt, both of us at one point weren't used to performing in front of crowds, well she was Flying and it wasn't a performance flight but still, I know how much that could make a pony nervous. It's a shame, I heard Fluttershy's more talented than she lets on."

"She is, she flew really fast, she was pretty amazing," Rumble said. "Too bad she doesn't like flying much, but I can respect that."

Sweetie Belle approached Rumble and patted his back, "Also don't worry about the whole frustration at the pony you look up to thing. I understand how it feels when you look up to somepony and they can be a little stuck-up about certain things."

Rumble blushed a bit at the fact that Sweetie Belle had pat his back, he was really close with her and could barely talk. "...Th-thanks."

Sweetie Belle leaned in closer to Rumble's face, unaware of how flustered the colt was feeling. "You know, you look up to Rainbow Dash to an extent, and Scootaloo really looks up to Rainbow Dash, you're a great flyer and she wants to be great, you're both athletic and talented, that's quite a lot in common isn't it?"

Rumble nervously nodded, "I guess..."

Sweetie Belle nodded in approval. "Good, maybe you and Scootaloo can be great friends, try getting to know her, I'm sure you'll really like it. Maybe we'll let you and Dinky join our little circle of friendship, then we can all play together all the time, and you can have some friendly competition, cool adventures...romance with a certain filly."

Rumble's eyes widened a lot, his sweat started to form faster, he was feeling very flustered around Sweetie Belle. His crush talking such sweet things to him. Sweetie Belle took this reaction as Rumble possibly enjoying the idea of being with Scootaloo, unfortunately for her, Rumble wasn't thinking of Scootaloo, but rather herself.

Dinky stifled a giggle at Rumble's response, deep down hoping that Rumble will finally get his marefriend. "Anyway I'll talk to our foal sitters so we can go to Twilight's castle."

"Think Spike will want to play with us?" Sweetie Belle asked, stepping away from the madly blushing Rumble.

"No way, last time we asked he said he 'Doesn't play with little kids' or something like that. He's only a few years older than us, yet he treats us like we're little babies and he's all grown up," Scootaloo said.

"Some ponies are like that, or some dragons in this situation, we can play among ourselves," Dinky said.

"Well, enough wasting time, let's go," Sweetie Belle said.

The foals agreed and started their plans to go see Twilight.

* * *

 **Hope these subtle hints are done well and the characters aren't more naïve than they should be. Time will tell.**


	3. Starting a Relationship

Later the foals had arrived at Twilight's Castle, the Princess of Friendship welcoming them with open hooves. The Foal Sitters sat with Twilight and talked a bit while the foals were playing with some stuff Twilight laid out for them. Spike was put in charge of watching them, much to his annoyance, considering how much of a pain The Crusaders were at least. While Spike didn't know Tender Taps too well, he would only hope that he's more well behaved, same with Rumble, though the latter he knows can be well mannered, having seen him before while helping Twilight with the flight practice.

Apple Bloom was trying out a chemistry set, trying to make some potions, Sweetie Belle had been using one of Twilight's magic books to practice her own spells, Scootaloo was looking for ways to improve her scooter's speed.

"Try not to break anything this time," Spike warned.

"One time, we broke something one time!" Apple Bloom complained.

Spike scoffed, "One time? You have some lousy memory." He saw Tender Taps practicing his tap dancing nearby. "Try not to knock anything over."

"Don't worry, I'm usually careful," Tender assured, still in rhythm with his dances.

Rumble had been reading a comic that Spike gave him when Dinky approached him with a book. "This book has tips on how to woo a filly."

Rumble blushed at her bluntness, "Dinky, I don't think a book's gonna have the answers I need, even Princess Twilight says some things can't be learned from books alone."

"Exactly, books alone don't work, but they can at least give you some ideas. Sweetie Belle's right there, you have a chance to talk to her without her friends around to make you feel even more embarrassed than you already are, just try it," Dinky said while giving Rumble the book.

Rumble looked unsure about this, he wishes he was as confident as the hero in the comic he had been reading. Eventually he decided to just get it over with and grabbed the book to start reading it.

Tender Taps was continuing his tap dancing when he saw Rumble with the book. He quickly went over to Apple Bloom and whispered to her, "Rumble's looking at a romance book, I think he really wants to win over Scootaloo but doesn't know how."

"We're working on that, we just need to get them in a room together, problem is that Rumble's too shy and Scootaloo's too stubborn," Apple Bloom said.

"I think we need to have Scootaloo get over her stubbornness, she's more likely to make the first move, but hopefully we can probably get Rumble to be less shy," Tender Taps said.

"He just doesn't have enough confidence, we need to find a way to boost his confidence, like ah helped boost yours," Apple Bloom said.

"How though? You boosted mine by showing me that I can't dance any worse than you," Tender Taps said, then realized his choice of words. "Or not worse but...what's the word?"

"Don't worry about it, ah know what you mean," Apple Bloom said. "Maybe we can though, try to be flirty yourself, maybe Rumble just needs to see another colt his age do it."

Tender Taps blushed, "Um, I can't be flirty, I'm no good with that. I don't even know if I'm good looking enough."

"Ah think you are, just try it, flirt with me," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps still felt unsure, "That's gonna seem weird, plus what if Sweetie Belle gets the wrong idea, she seems to like teasing the idea of us being a couple."

"Hey fer what it's worth, she thinks yer handsome too, if anything try flirting with her afterwards," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps gulped and nodded, "Alright, how should we do it?"

A moment later as Rumble's reading, Apple Bloom passed by with Tender Taps, the young colt putting the plan into action.

"Say Apple Bloom, did I ever tell you how cute your eyes are?" Tender Taps said, a little unconvincing though.

Apple Bloom furrowed her brow and whispered, "Come on, can't you do better than that?"

"I've never done this before," Tender Taps whispered back.

"Just try again, this time mean it," Apple Bloom said.

"Alright," Tender spoke aloud again, "You have such pretty hair Apple Bloom, it smells so nice, kinda like apples."

"Little better ah guess," Apple Bloom whispered and spoke aloud, "Why thank you Tender Taps, and ah think you have a nice mane yerself."

Both looked over to Rumble, who seemed confused. "So...are you two dating?"

"I knew it!" Sweetie Belle shouted.

Apple Bloom glared a bit, then glanced over to Tender Taps, pointing at Sweetie Belle with her eyes.

Tender nodded and looked to Sweetie Belle, "Don't be jealous, I think you're really pretty too, especially your mane."

Sweetie Belle looked surprised, Scootaloo and Dinky stifled a giggle but Rumble didn't seem too happy. Spike noticed this from nearby and had a sly smile. "This should be good."

Starlight Glimmer had passed by and saw the foals. She walked over to Spike, "What's going on?"

"Just watch," Spike said, pointing to the foals.

"I think you're really pretty Sweetie Belle, you and Apple Bloom both," Tender said, almost unconvinced in his tone himself. While he did find the girls to be pretty, he felt weird telling them that.

Rumble looked even more annoyed, Dinky caught on and whispered, "Better make your move before Sweetie Belle falls for this kid."

"What do I say though?" Rumble asked.

"Just bring up the fact that you also think she's pretty, this way it would seem like you're just agreeing with him, but you might gain her interest," Dinky said.

Rumble still felt nervous, but he stood up as if he wanted to say something. The others noticed and eagerly awaited what he had to say, hoping he would admit his feelings for Scootaloo, though he worried that they were waiting for him to goof up.

Spike and Starlight just watched on curiously, waiting to see what Rumble was gonna say.

"Um...I...I think that..." Rumble just couldn't say the words he wanted to. He started to feel nervous the moment all the foals had their eyes on him, wondering what his comment would be.

"Come on, come on," Apple Bloom whispered.

Rumble felt a lot of sweat emerge from his head, compared to his flight exercises, this felt much more intense. He looked towards Sweetie Belle, who looked confused, Apple Bloom who looked eager as to what he would say, Scootaloo who turned away a bit shyly, Tender Taps who gave an unsure shrug and Dinky who kept gesturing her eyes towards Sweetie Belle.

Before Rumble could say anything, Twilight came by as well, "Kids, I have some snacks ready for you, come try them."

Dinky, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Tender Taps all groaned, that plan didn't work. Spike and Starlight groaned, wanting to see where this went. Scootaloo also felt disappointed, she hoped Rumble was gonna admit his feelings. Rumble however felt relief, he won't have to embarrass himself.

"Thank you Princess Twilight," Rumble said.

Twilight giggled, "Don't be so formal Rumble, now let's go."

Rumble followed Twilight to the snacks while the others foals tagged along. Spike and Starlight also joined, mainly to see if this continues.

"We really appreciate you letting us play here Twilight," Rumble said.

"It's no trouble, I love being able to help foals have fun, as well as educate them," Twilight said.

Apple Bloom trotted up beside Rumble, "Twilight's a great teacher, she helped me figure out some fun stuff, like potions."

Sweetie Belle trotted up, "She helped me with my magic, it's thanks to her I'm as good as I am now, with a little help from Rarity at least."

"Speaking of which, maybe I can help teach Dinky some magic, she looks like she has some potential herself," Twilight said, looking back to the Unicorn in question.

"Who me?" Dinky asked. She didn't expect Princess Twilight to take an interest in her.

Twilight nodded in assurance, "Of course you, Derpy has told me you are pretty good for your age and from the little bits I've seen I'd say that you can potentially be a big time magic user."

Dinky blushed at the compliment, "Wow, thanks Princess."

"I told you, call me Twilight, you don't need to be so formal," Twilight said.

"You're really humble, my foal sitters tell me it's a good trait to have," Rumble said.

Twilight nodded, "It is, I wasn't always a Princess, I started out just a pony like you, if I can ascend like this, I know all of you can. Maybe one day one of you will be an Alicorn."

Rumble tried to imagine himself as an Alicorn, to be able to fly and do magic, that sounds really fun. "That's a nice idea, though I hope you'll be there to train me to do magic."

Twilight ruffled his mane, "Of course, I'd be glad to little guy."

Rumble felt his cheeks heat up, he looked away to hide his blush but he couldn't help feeling flustered. Twilight has always been such a pretty pony, and he's always had respect for her, despite her once mistaking him for a filly. He wasn't too mad, she made a mistake most ponies made and she did apologize, even saying it's mainly because she hasn't seen such a cute looking colt. To be this close and to have her compliment him was still a huge honor for him.

They had eventually arrived at a den area, the foal sitters were sitting around the snacks, joined shortly by the rest of the ponies. The foals sat near each other, Rumble staying close to Dinky while Tender Taps stayed close to the Crusaders. Twilight sat with the foal sitters while Spike and Starlight sat close together.

It didn't take long for the kids to grab the snacks, the Crusaders being quick about it while the other ponies took their time.

"So girls, you three are planning on getting Rumble and Dinky their cutie marks?" Twilight asked the Crusaders.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Sure thing, just like we helped Tender Taps get his."

"That was mostly you though, you did embarrass yourself on stage," Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom gave a smug glare to Scootaloo, "I've seen you embarrass yerself plenty of times, so don't even try that with me."

Scootaloo stuck her tongue out, which Apple Bloom returned.

"Girls, that kind of behavior isn't tolerated around here, be nice to each other," Twilight said sternly.

Sweetie Belle whispered to Scootaloo, "Seriously, you want Rumble to think you're bratty? Remember what he said about Rainbow Dash."

Scootaloo quickly glanced over to Rumble, who just looked at her really confused. Realizing Sweetie Belle has a point, she quickly started to turn things in her favor. "I'm sorry Apple Bloom, that was immature of me to do." She looked over to Rumble with a nervous smile.

Rumble looked even more confused, then looked to Apple Bloom, curious to see her response. Apple Bloom looked between the two and seemed to understand the situation. Being the good friend that she is, despite Scootaloo's annoying remark, decided to help her out. "Thanks Scootaloo, that was real nice of yah, and mature too, and I'm sorry too."

The fillies looked toward Rumble, who still wasn't sure what to make of this, but shrugged it off. "That was nice of you girls to apologize to each other."

"Yeah, Scootaloo usually doesn't act this childish, but when she does, she realizes quickly, because that's the type of filly she is," Sweetie Belle said.

This little conversation seemed unusual to the other ponies, though Spike and Starlight found it a little funny.

Twilight decided to continue with the subject at hoof, "So anyway it's really nice of you girls to wanna help out Rumble and Dinky, but I hope this doesn't mean you'll get carried away."

"Huh? We won't get carried away, we're professionals by now after all," Apple Bloom boasted.

Cloudchaser shook her head a little, then turned to Twilight. "Rumble and Dinky are smart kids, they won't do anything that looks unsafe." She looked to the Crusaders, "Though I think these kids deserve more credit than they are given."

The Crusaders beamed out big smiles and simultaneously said, "Thank you Miss Cloudchaser."

"Don't call me 'Miss', like I told Rumble I'm not that old to be called 'Miss'," Cloudchaser said.

"Funny that you get that more than I do, and we're twins," Flitter teased.

Cloudchaser rolled her eyes, "Oh be quiet Flitter."

Derpy herself found this amusing, "I don't mind the 'Miss' stuff, it just means the kids are respectful, granted I don't like being called 'Miss' either, sometimes I still feel like I'm their age." Derpy pointed to the foals to make her point.

"Yeah, it seems so long ago, I just wish I hadn't spent so much time reading books, it actually caused me to distance myself from my friends when I was a foal," Twilight admitted.

"Yeah you were a lousy friend," Spike bluntly said. He noticed several glares in his direction, "What it's true?"

"I can somewhat relate," Starlight said. "I had trouble with my friend when I was younger, it changed me a little. That's why I'm so happy to have met Twilight, she's been teaching me some great friendship lessons."

"How are you taught friendship exactly?" Cloudchaser asked.

"I can go over it if you'd like, maybe I can bring you all back here sometime and do a big friendship lesson, I'm sure you can find some ways to benefit from it," Twilight said.

The ponies around seemed a little interested, though Rumble was the first to speak up, "I would love to have you teach me about friendship Twilight."

"Yeah, and anything else you have in mind," Dinky said.

Twilight showed her appreciation with a squee, "Oh this is so great, thank you all for this chance."

"We should be thanking you, you're doing us a favor," Rumble said.

"Yes, but I love to teach, any chance I have to pass my knowledge on is a chance I wanna take," Twilight said.

Once the snacks were done, the foals went back to doing what they were doing before, only this time Apple Bloom was thinking over some new strategies to get Rumble close to Scootaloo. She trotted over to Sweetie Belle and whispered, "When we get back, make up an excuse to leave the room."

"What for?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Just do it, I'm gonna make sure Rumble and Scootaloo are alone together," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle nodded as Apple Bloom went to Tender Taps, telling him also to leave the room, then the same with Dinky, both with lesser detail.

When they got back, Apple Bloom started her plan, "Um, ah forgot something back with Twilight, I'll go get it."

She had left the room, leaving the others to come up with their own excuses.

"I'll go follow her, it's a big castle and she might get lost," Tender said and went with Apple Bloom.

Dinky grinned, realizing how close Rumble was to being with Sweetie Belle, or so she thinks. "I need to go ask Derpy something, see you in a moment."

She also left, leaving Rumble along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Rumble started to feel nervous, almost like they intentionally wanna leave him with Sweetie Belle alone. It would be so much easier for him if they just let him do this when he feels ready too, oh well.

That's when Sweetie Belle made her excuse, "I need to use the bathroom, see you in a moment."

With that, it was only Scootaloo and Rumble. For Rumble this seems weird, he thought he would be alone with Sweetie Belle, unless all the foals really did need to do what they said they were gonna do. Scootaloo however felt different, she knew what this was, she felt a great deal of annoyance at her friends.

Rumble shrugged and figured this is a good chance to get to know Scootaloo at least. He wouldn't mind making friends with another Pegasus Pony, even if she can't fly maybe he could give her some tips if she asks for them, maybe even ask about Sweetie Belle.

"So Scootaloo, how long have you known Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle?" Rumble asked.

Scootaloo blushed and did her best to keep her composure. He was just asking a few small questions, "Uh, couple of years, I've known Sweetie Belle longer than Apple Bloom though."

"That's nice, also is it true you train with Rainbow Dash?" Rumble asked.

Scootaloo nodded, "Yeah, she tries to help me fly, I'm just not getting it."

"My advice, don't try too hard, it's no big deal if you don't fly as well as you'd like, it's normal for your age," Rumble said.

Scootaloo started to feel a little less nervous, Rumble seems really nice, "Thanks, though I really wanna fly already."

"Try massaging your wings, I can help you with that if you'd like. Flitter and Cloudchaser massage my wings, that helped me when I first learned how to fly," Rumble said.

"Um, ok, I'll try that soon," Scootaloo said, suddenly feeling nervous at Rumble's suggestion to massage her wings.

Rumble wanted to talk about Sweetie Belle, but he was nervous she would figure out he liked her. But he did wanna figure out a way to be close to her. "So, does Apple Bloom really like Tender Taps? Or does he like Sweetie Belle?"

Scootaloo shrugged, "I don't know, Sweetie Belle has never been interested in him, I think Apple Bloom is but then again I really don't know with her."

"I see, so does he like any of you though?" Rumble asked.

Scootaloo felt some sweat drop, why was Rumble asking about all this stuff? Is he trying to ease his way into asking her out? "Um...I don't know honestly, he's too nervous to talk about that stuff."

"Oh, ok," Rumble needed to end this conversation before something slipped out. However it led to momentary awkward silence.

Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Tender Taps were watching from nearby.

"Man they are not doing good are they?" Apple Bloom said.

"That's an understatement, why don't they just make a move? Rumble should be trying to sweep Scootaloo off her hooves," Sweetie Belle said.

"Scootaloo doesn't seem like the type to want to be swept off her hooves, but Rumble should be trying something," Tender Taps said.

"Maybe next time you should give him some colt advice," Sweetie Belle said.

"Like what? I'm no good with romance, couldn't you tell from my poor attempts at flirting?" Tender Taps asked.

"Those had better be poor attempts, if you were serious about the way you called me pretty I would have thrown you through the wall," Sweetie Belle said.

Tender Taps backed away from her, not wanting to feel her wrath. For such a cute looking filly she has quite some sass to her.

Dinky came by a moment later, having finally found the others. While attempting to leave Rumble with what she thought was gonna be Sweetie Belle, she went far away enough to convince the fact that she left. She had nearly gotten lost just from taking one turn.

"This place is too big," Dinky complained. She kept walking until she found the others, but to her surprise, Sweetie Belle was among them. "Huh? Why is Sweetie Belle there, she's suppose to be in there with Rumble." She looked inside and saw Scootaloo, more importantly a big blush on her face. "Wait, did they think that he liked Scootaloo?"

Apple Bloom noticed her, "Hey Dinky, get here quick."

Dinky trotted over, looking really confused, "What's going on? Why is-"

"Talk later, right now it looks like Rumble's gonna try speaking again," Apple Bloom said.

They looked inside and saw Rumble attempt to speak to Scootaloo again. "Where are your friends, is it gonna take long for them to come back?"

"Too long apparently," Scootaloo muttered.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Rumble asked, getting a bit closer.

Scootaloo started to sweat a bit, feeling a lot of trepidation. Rumble was now inches from her, she looked into his eyes, his big, purple, cute eyes, the type that Scootaloo can't stop daydreaming over. It really annoys her how Rumble is able to make her feel this way, she hates feeling all soft, and lovey and what-not. She's Scootaloo, the toughest filly in Ponyville, she can't handle the idea of having a crush on some colt, or at the very least not being able to handle having a crush.

"Scootaloo? What's wrong?" Rumble asked, getting closer.

Scootaloo couldn't take it anymore, "I uh...I gotta go!" Scootaloo quickly ran off, not wanting to risk anymore embarrassment.

Rumble just stood there in surprise, "What was that all about?" He heard some whispering from nearby, so we went to go check it out.

"I can't believe Scootaloo, why won't she just admit her feelings?" Sweetie Belle asked, very annoyed at seeing Scootaloo run off.

"She's so stubborn, Rumble's a sweet boy, if she told him I'm sure he would have liked to take her out," Apple Bloom said.

Dinky looked curious, "Wait, they're trying to get Rumble and Scootaloo together?"

Tender Taps approached her with a nod, "Yeah, that's always been the plan, doesn't Rumble like Scootaloo?"

Dinky shook her head, "She's not the one he had a crush on."

Tender Taps looked surprised, "Wait, if it wasn't Scootaloo who was it?"

Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle continued talking, unaware of what Dinky had just said.

"Maybe she just needs more encouragement, or some tips," Apple Bloom said.

"Here's a tip for her, she should just go to Rumble and speak to him honestly. It's as simple as saying, 'Hey Rumble, I think you're kinda cute and I would like to ask you out'."

"Wow really!? That sounds great!" Sweetie Belle heard. She looked to see Rumble standing right near her.

"Rumble? How long have you been standing there?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"When I got here I just heard you call me cute and ask me out. Well it looks more like you were practicing since you weren't facing me. Is that why you left before, to practice?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle looked even more surprised, "Um, well..."

"It's ok if you're shy, truth be told I was shy about asking you out, you're such a pretty filly after all, I've had a crush on you for a long time. But now that I know you like me I can ask you out, or technically you tried asking me out, do you wanna try to ask me out?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle was at a loss for words, Rumble liked her? She thought he liked Scootaloo, not her! Thinking back it did make sense, he seemed really shy whenever she got near him. She thought it was with Scootaloo but just now when he spoke to her he was a little more confident. Also He didn't speak up about cute fillies when Tender Taps first did until he mentioned Sweetie Belle. All this time he liked her though?

Sweetie Belle just stood there in surprise as Rumble just looked on curiously, "Um Sweetie Belle, weren't you gonna say something?"

Sweetie Belle snapped out of it, "Oh, well I um...you see..."

Rumble chuckled lightly, "You're so cute when you act like this. It's fine, I guess I took you by surprise, you don't have to say it again if you don't want to, I'll go out with you. We can go to Sugarcube Corner, mainly because I don't know anywhere else we can go, plus I doubt we have the bits to go anywhere else. If you'd like I can pay the first date, I've been saving for it, because I always wanted to take you on a date, I just never had the courage to tell you."

Sweetie Belle nodded, still in surprise, "Ok, sure."

Rumble squeed, "That's great, um can I take you tomorrow? We still have the rest of this day to be at Twilight's castle, and it's gonna be too late later, so tomorrow I'll take you in the afternoon, sound good?"

Sweetie Belle again just nodded, "Alright then..."

Rumble felt so happy at this point, he finally got the filly that he liked. "Awesome! I promise it will be a great date! Anyway I'll go see if there's a book on that, I wanna make this the best date possible!" Rumble flew off, still cheering on his success.

Apple Bloom looked surprised, "Wow, didn't see that coming."

Tender Taps also looked surprised, "At least he's feeling confident."

Dinky chuckled, "Oh Rumble, you're so dorky. But at least you got your filly."

Apple Bloom turned to Dinky, "Wait, you knew it was Sweetie Belle?"

"Uh yeah, remember that I told you he liked one of you?" Dinky said.

"You didn't tell us it was Sweetie Belle! We thought it was Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom said.

Dinky rose her eyebrow, "Um, I never told you it was Scootaloo, I just said it was one of you, wait why did you think I meant Scootaloo?"

"We thought that from how he acted around her! He seemed so shy whenever he was near her, when he tried asking Sweetie Belle something, he left when he saw Scootaloo, and he was blushing, we thought he was asking about some tips on her!" Apple Bloom said.

Dinky shook her head, "Rumble acted shy because he was near Sweetie Belle, and the reason he left when he saw Scootaloo was because he was afraid of asking Sweetie Belle out while any of you were nearby. He only did so now because he overheard her saying that stuff about asking him out. But did Scootaloo like Rumble?"

Apple Bloom nodded, "Yeah, she has a crush on him, but now he's going on a date with Sweetie Belle, now she's gonna feel all bad."

Dinky felt some pity for Scootaloo, she didn't want to see the poor Pegasus sad, but she also couldn't help but feel happy for Rumble. What should she do though? Should she support her friend on getting the filly he wanted, or should she try to help make things right? No, this is how it's supposed to be. She knows Rumble really likes Sweetie Belle, she doesn't think it's worth taking a chance on putting him with Scootaloo.

Even Tender Taps looked confused as to what to do. Rumble got the filly he wanted, but the filly that wanted him won't get him, he's instead with a filly who never knew of his affection.

Sweetie Belle herself was still surprised, she didn't expect this, that a colt liked her. Granted this isn't the first time a colt had a crush on her, she remembers Button Mash, though neither could admit their feelings. Now she's on a date with a colt her best friend has a crush on. What should she do? He seemed so happy, how can she tell him that she doesn't return his feelings either.

"I have some figuring out to do," Sweetie Belle said.


	4. The First Date

Later on outside the castle, Scootaloo looked furiously at her 'friend' Sweetie Belle. "What, did, you, DO!?"

"I'm sorry, I don't know what happened!" Sweetie Belle said, backing away from the angry Scootaloo. She had just found out about the date, obviously she isn't happy to know that Sweetie Belle is gonna date a colt she's had a crush on for the longest time, even if she never admits it.

"How did you end up on a date with Rumble!? I thought the two of you were trying to help me get together with him!" Scootaloo angrily said.

Sweetie Belle was gonna answer, but had a coy question of her own, "Wait, I thought you didn't like Rumble that way?"

Scootaloo blushed heavily, "I don't...but I know that you two were trying to set it up! What happened!?"

Sweetie Belle shook her head, even in this situation Scootaloo denies how she feels about Rumble. She's making it very obvious, why doesn't she just admit it?

"Look, all I did was say what you should say, and he overheard me. He thought I was asking him out, but I wasn't," Sweetie Belle insisted.

"Oh you weren't huh? Then how did you end up with him!?" Scootaloo again asked.

"I don't know Scootaloo, it just happened alright!? Next time don't be such a wuss about asking him out!" Sweetie Belle said.

Before this could continue, Apple Bloom got in the middle. "Will the two of ya stop yer yapping? Ah know this looks bad but maybe we can make it work to our advantage."

The two fillies looked curious.

"How so?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Like this, Sweetie can 'date' Rumble, and figure out what he likes in a filly, then give the information to Scootaloo. Then Sweetie Belle can dump Rumble, Scootaloo comes in and offers to be his marefriend, and that solves our problem," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle looked unsure of that plan, "I don't know, it seems kinda mean. I mean Dinky did say that Rumble has a crush on me, if I dump him it could really upset him and he may never want to love another filly again."

"Well make him dump you," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle raised her eyebrow, "Um, have you seen me? I'm cute, he wouldn't do something that dumb."

Scootaloo looked pretty irate, this time Tender Taps came in. "Nopony has to dump anypony, but Apple Bloom's plan can work. Rumble dates Sweetie Belle, she figures out what he likes in a filly, then Sweetie Belle can gently break up with him, do it in a way that he doesn't feel unloved but that you feel he can do better and try to suggest Scootaloo. That way nopony is hurt and everything turns out just fine."

Sweetie Belle emitted a hopeful smile, "That can work! Great idea Tender Taps! You're so smart!"

Tender Taps blushed, "I'm just being a friend, that's all."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "You're kinda cute when you're shy, you wanna try asking me out later?"

"Hey back off Sweetie Belle!" Apple Bloom suddenly shouted, surprising all the foals. Apple Bloom found herself blushing and laughed nervously. "You shouldn't be doing that just yet, otherwise it could mess up the plan."

Sweetie Belle did a smug smile, "Right, sure. Looks like you and Scootaloo have a lot in common right now."

Both Apple Bloom and Scootaloo had angry blushes while Tender Taps had a shy one.

Meanwhile with Rumble, the young colt happily flew home, not too far from Dinky and the foal sitters.

"So he finally got that date with Sweetie Belle?" Cloudchaser asked.

"Yeah, in an unusual way but a date nonetheless," Dinky said.

"Hey a date's a date, he got what he wanted and I'm real proud of the kid," Cloudchaser said.

"So am I, my little Rumble's growing up, he's becoming a stallion right before my eyes," Flitter said and sniffled a bit. "Oh why does he have to grow up? Why can't he just stay small and cute forever!? What mare will really love him like I do!?"

"Flitter," Cloudchaser said with some caution in her voice. "I know you love Rumble, but right now you're acting weird."

Flitter sighed, "Still..."

"Don't worry Flitter I understand how you feel, I love Dinky like my own daughter so it would be a lot to see her grow up," Derpy said.

"You're really nice Derpy, and Flitter don't worry about Rumble, you'll always be his favorite mare," Dinky said.

"Right, I need to be strong and happy for him, my sweet little Rumble," Flitter said.

"Now to tell his brother, I'm sure he'll be really proud of the little guy," Cloudchaser said.

Flitter had a moment of worry, fully expecting what Thunderlane's reaction might be to the fact that his little brother has a date. "I just hope he doesn't try to give him any, 'advice'n the subject."

Cloudchaser shook her head at her younger sister, "I know Thunderlane's a moron sometimes but give him some credit, I'm sure he can give Rumble some decent tips."

"I just hope it doesn't involve him turning Rumble into a typical jock, Rumble's a sweet little colt, I want him to grow up with that same sensitivity he has now, I don't want him to be another Thunderlane...or another Rainbow Dash for that matter," Flitter said.

"Rumble knows better than to act like Rainbow Dash, he'll be fine," Cloudchaser insisted.

Rumble barely paid any mind to what the others were saying, he just wanted to get home and tell his brother what happened.

It wasn't long before they got to Thunderlane's house, the stallion in question laying back on the couch.

"Thunderlane, we're home!" Rumble said.

Thunderlane looked up and noticed his little brother approaching with an excited smile on his face, "Sup Rumble, what's got you in such a happy mood?"

"I got a date with Sweetie Belle!" Rumble said.

Thunderlane nearly fell off the couch in his surprise of his brother h having a date. "Really, you got a date with Sweetie Belle!? Like for real!?"

"For real, we're going to Sugarcube Corner tomorrow!" Rumble said, fluttering in the air in excitement.

"It's true," Flitter said as she walked in with the others. "Dinky herself saw it happen."

"Yeah, he was a bit dorky but he got the date," Dinky said.

Rumble glared slightly at his friend but brushed it off, "Dorky or not, I got my filly, now all I have to do is make sure she likes me...question is how?"

Thunderlane approached Rumble with a confident grin, "I can help you with that little brother, I'm very good when it comes to getting mares to like me after all."

Cloudchaser scoffed, "Since when? You usually get rejected or the mare never wants to see you again, the closest you had to a successful date was the time I took you on one out of pity!"

Thunderlane blushed angrily, "Well I dated Derpy once, she liked it, right Derpy?"

Derpy shook her head a bit, "I only said I liked it to make you feel better about yourself, truth be told you were kinda...weird."

Thunderlane stood with his mouth agape, "Seriously!? You're joking right?"

"Well we never went on another date so it should have been obvious that it wasn't working out," Derpy said.

Thunderlane groaned, "Wow, some friends you all are."

Flitter gave Thunderlane a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, I'm sure there's a mare out there for you, after all you're a really nice stallion, you just need to show your more sensitive side, like Rumble does."

Thunderlane rubbed his mane back a little, "I hope so." He looked to his brother, "I'm just happy you got your mare, Sweetie Belle is a pretty filly, just like that sister of hers."

Rumble had an idea, "Maybe I can ask Sweetie Belle if her sister would date you, then both of us can date two pretty mares."

Thunderlane blushed at that, "I don't think so bro, I doubt Rarity would wanna date a guy like me, she's an Element of Harmony, she's saved Equestria a dozen times, I'm probably too common for her."

"Hey they're pretty humble girls despite that, worth a try at least right?" Rumble asked.

Thunderlane shrugged, "I guess so."

"Good, now I have a date to practice for," Rumble turned to Dinky. "Mind helping me?"

Dinky looked confused, "Huh? Why me?"

"You're a filly, so you have an idea of what a filly would like, I could really use your help on this," Rumble said.

Dinky wasn't too sure, it's hard for her to give an honest opinion about this, especially knowing how sensitive he is. "I don't know if I can do a good job Rumble, besides I might need to go home."

"Your parents aren't expecting you for another hour, you can take some time to help Rumble, he could really use it," Derpy insisted.

Dinky still looked unsure but gave in, "Eh, I'll try."

Rumble nodded, "Good, come to my room, I'm gonna work on my cool lines for her."

"Here's one tip already, don't say things to make yourself look cool," Dinky said.

"Yeah, that's your brother's biggest flaw," Cloudchaser said.

Thunderlane rolled his eyes, "Of course, you just can't handle my being awesome."

Rumble shook his head in shame as he walked to his room with Dinky. Rumble had a lot of preparing to do if he was gonna win over Sweetie Belle's affections. The two went to his room to practice for a while, the others still wondering about this.

"I hope this works out for him," Cloudchaser said.

"Yeah, he's very sensitive, it would hurt him a lot if Sweetie Belle didn't return his feelings," Flitter said.

"Unfortunately he might have to accept that possibility, we just gotta make sure we're there for him if it happens, which it hopefully won't," Derpy said.

Thunderlane rubbed his chest, "He's got this, he's my little brother after all."

That gained him a half-lid stare from the others, but hopefully Thunderlane's confidence is good luck on this.

The next day, Rumble nervously approached the Carousel Boutique, Dinky not too far behind, there to give her friend moral support.

Rumble was close to knocking on the door, but backed out last second. He started to worry about Rarity's feelings on the idea of some colt she hardly knows dating her little sister. Suppose she doesn't like him? Suppose she tells him off and ruins his chances of finding real love? Even if she doesn't suppose the date goes bad? Upsetting the little sister of one of the Elements of Harmony, a pony who has had dinners and other sorts of formal meetings with Princess Celestia herself could have bad consequences.

As he was lost in his worry, he felt a nudge from Dinky, who looked a little annoyed at the moment.

"Rumble, don't keep Sweetie Belle waiting, that's gonna leave a bad impression, you think she wants to date a colt that's gonna keep her waiting? Do you wanna lose her to that Tender Taps pony?" Dinky asked.

Rumble shook his head furiously, "Of course not, I'm just worried she may not like me, what if she finds me annoying? What if Rarity doesn't want me to date her!? I just don't think I can handle this right now Dinky."

Dinky faced Rumble towards her, "Listen to me Rumble, you are arguably the best looking colt in this village, I've seen how the other fillies have looked at you, even fillies like Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, even before they stopped being so bratty. On top of that you have a sensitivity level most colts could only dream of having, you have the combination of looks, charm and being athletic, plus you're pretty smart. Granted you're no genius like Doc or Princess Twilight, you're at least average, now quit being such a wuss, you're on the verge of dating who many ponies called the 'cutest filly in Ponyville', don't mess this up!"

Rumble could only stare in shock at Dinky's rant, but soon the words started to settle in and he knew what he needed to do. "You're right, I'm gonna go date Sweetie Belle!"

Rumble knocked on the door, this time feeling a bit more confident. Though as he waited, the trepidation started to kick back in. "But still, what if she doesn't-"

He didn't have time to finish that sentence as the door had been opened by Rarity. "Oh, hello there little colt, what brings you to my boutique?"

Rumble gulped and started to sweat at the sight of Rarity. Despite her looking calm and friendly, he couldn't help but feel nervous around her, to tell her that he's gonna date her little sister.

"H-h-hello M-m-miss Rarity...is S-S-Sweetie Belle h-h-home?" Rumble stammered out, looking really ridiculous in the process. Dinky could only hopelessly watch as her best friend made a total dork out of himself.

Luckily for Rumble, Rarity's smiled stayed in tact. "So you must be the friend Sweetie Belle said would be coming over, are you Rumble by any chance?"

Rumble nodded, "Yes, I am."

Rarity gestured inside, "You may come on in dear, Sweetie Belle is still in her room getting ready."

Rumble nodded nervously, "Y-yes Miss R-rarity."

Rarity giggled a bit, "You needn't be so nervous darling, come relax a little."

Rumble nodded again, this time without saying a word, hoping to feel a little less silly. He approached a chair and sat quietly on it, waiting for Sweetie Belle. He heard a tap at the window, when looking he saw Dinky grinning at him, hoping to give him some encouragement.

Rumble smiled back, a bit nervously and lacking confidence, but a smile nonetheless. He sat patiently awaiting Sweetie Belle.

"So, Sweetie Belle told me you two have a date correct?" Rarity asked, getting Rumble's attention.

Rumble's face went pale as he turned to Rarity, "Um...yeah, I do...you're ok with that right? Because if you're not I'll totally understand, I don't wanna upset you or get on your bad side or-"

"Rumble darling, relax yourself, I am merely curious. I will not oppose you dating my little sister, from what I've heard you sound like a very nice and responsible young colt," Rarity said.

Rumble looked confused, "Huh? Heard? From who?"

"I know your foal sitters, especially Flitter, she comes here on occasion hoping to find something nice to wear, even though the most she wears in a bow, cute bow though," Rarity said.

"Flitter's mentioned me? She hasn't said anything too embarrassing has she?" Rumble asked.

Rarity shook her head, "No darling, just that you're a very nice and well-mannered colt, something you don't see much in other colts."

Rumble blushed a bit, "Flitter's always really nice, she's like a big sister."

"Speaking of older siblings, I know your brother Thunderlane, he rescued me after I fell off a hot-air balloon, such a nice stallion."

Rumble remembered what he had promised his brother, "If you'd like I can introduce you to him again."

"That's fine darling, maybe another time, I'm really busy lately, I just got a big order to fill," Rarity said.

"Oh...if you're really busy then you should go, I can wait for Sweetie Belle by myself," Rumble said.

"It's fine, I wouldn't be a good host or older sister if I left you by yourself waiting for Sweetie Belle, besides I wanna get to know the colt that's gonna date my sister. Mind telling me what you hope to be when you get older?" Rarity asked.

Rumble tapped his chin, "Maybe a Wonderbolt, Rainbow Dash says I'm a good flyer for my age."

"Ah, trained with Rainbow Dash have you?" Rarity asked.

"Not exactly, she just prepared us for Tornado Day, I helped bringing the water to Cloudsdale," Rumble said.

Rarity looked surprised, "Wow really? You're so young though, you must be a very talented flyer."

Rumble blushed more, "Thanks, I try hard to be as good as my older brother."

"I'm sure you'll get there, just keep trying and don't give up," Rarity said.

"I won't, I practiced really hard while training, me, my brother and my foal sitters. I just hope it works out in the end," Rumble said.

"I'm sure it will," Rarity said. "You just have to keep at it, and don't stop trying. I never stopped trying to excel at being a seamstress and look where I am today."

Rumble smiled at Rarity, "You're really nice, I feel so silly for being nervous. It's great that you're so confident, I wish I could be like you."

Rarity pulled a chair and sat next to Rumble, "You can, because I myself had moments where I was so nervous, but what helped me the most was my friends, and my family, ever since I was your age. Don't ever think you can't darling, I'm sure you can."

Rumble looked at Rarity in awe, "I didn't know you had those moments, you always seemed to believe you can do certain things. Granted I'm not into fashion much, I've seen your work and I've heard ponies say such great things about you, you sound amazing."

"Everypony has moments, even Rainbow Dash, what matters is how hard you try during those moments, and I'll admit it has taken me longer to muster up confidence than I would have liked on occasion, in the end I always came through, and so can you darling," Rarity said, stroking his mane a bit.

Rumble felt touched, Rarity is a lot nicer than he thought. While he knew she was friendly and generous, this was more than he imagined.

During this, Sweetie Belle had come downstairs and saw Rumble on the chair, "Oh Rumble, you're here." She also noticed Rarity next to him, affectionately stroking his mane. "Um sis? What are you doing?"

Rarity noticed and blushed a little, "Oh, sorry, his mane is just so nice. He's a really nice boy Sweetie Belle."

Rumble blushed more, "Thanks Miss Rarity," He turned his attention to Sweetie Belle. "Truthfully I was worried about coming here late, but I guess I came early,"

"No, if anything I was late," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble shook his head, "It's no problem, really, you probably just wanted to take time to look extra pretty."

Sweetie Belle blushed slightly, "Thanks Rumble."

Rumble realized a moment later what he had said, "Um, so I guess we should get going!" He quickly got off the chair and trotted over to the door, "Coming?"

"You go on ahead Rumble, I need to have a word with my younger sister," Rarity said.

Rumble nodded, "Of course Miss Rarity, I'll wait for you outside Sweetie Belle." Rumble quickly went outside as Rarity giggled slightly.

"That boy is so polite," Rarity turned to Sweetie Belle. "Big moment for you huh?"

"It's just a date, nothing special," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh it is special darling, not only are you dating, you have such a nice boy to date, he seems very caring and as his foalsitter said, he's very well mannered," Rarity said.

"I guess," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity didn't like that type of answer, "Just remember Sweetie Belle, a colt's feelings can be just as tender as a mare's, just be yourself, and try to help him feel confident. Also be a little patient, he seems nervous and it sounds like he really wants to make you happy tonight, if all goes well, you may find that he's that special pony for you."

"I doubt it, we're both young after all, our special pony could be anypony," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity groaned, "Just be nice to him Sweetie Belle, and give it a chance, it's either him or that Button Mash colt."

"Huh? What's wrong with Button Mash? He's not that bad," Sweetie Belle said.

"Please, all he cares about is those silly video games and constantly cries for his mother, honestly I've never seen such drama from a pony" Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle face hoofed at her sister's statement, like she's any better. "Alright, see you later Rarity."

Sweetie Belle trotted off while Rarity shook her head, "I hope she can take this seriously, I'd love to be in her position, a date with a sweet and gentle stallion. Hopefully she'll realize just how precious of a chance this truly is."

Rumble is escorting Sweetie Belle to Sugarcube Corner, a bit nervously however, occasionally glancing over in her direction. He still can't believe he's on a date with a filly he's had a crush on for the last few months. She was perfect to him, pretty hair, lovely eyes, angelic voice, she had everything he wanted in a filly.

Sweetie Belle was less than thrilled, while she doesn't think Rumble's a bad choice for a date, he's not really her type. She wants a more boyish colt, Rumble seems too sensitive for her liking, and not too confident in himself, which is kind of a turn off for her.

Dinky followed from a distance, while she didn't want to be too involved and wanted Rumble to try this for himself, she also didn't wanna leave him alone too long in case he really needed her. Dinky promised Rumble she would help him get this filly and she vowed to keep that promise.

The two entered Sugarcube Corner and Dinky followed even closer, hoping to get to a window. To her surprise she noticed Apple Bloom and Tender Taps making their way towards a window.

"There they are, now stay low," Apple Bloom instructed.

Her friends gathered near the window, watching as Rumble and Sweetie Belle took their seats. Rumble looked very nervous while Sweetie Belle looked a little uninterested.

"Alright, she knows what to do, figure out what Rumble likes in a filly, then tell us so we can tell Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said.

"Right, but you still think this is a good idea? He really likes her, if this messes up it might hurt him," Tender Taps said.

"We're not, we're just trying to make everypony happy, we start by getting Scootaloo together with Rumble," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps shook his head almost disapprovingly as he looked more into the bakery.

Dinky tapped her chin a bit, "What are those two up to? Where's Scootaloo?" While she knows they could just be there to see if Sweetie Belle needs help, the absence of Scootaloo has her very curious. She remembers them saying that Scootaloo has a crush on Rumble, that could be why she's not there, but now she wonders if there's another reason Apple Bloom might be there. She decided to stay back and watch from a distance.

In the bakery, Pinkie Pie had just gotten to Rumble and Sweetie Belle.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, where are your friends?" Pinkie asked.

"Hi Pinkie Pie, my friends aren't here, it's just me and Rumble," Sweetie Belle said.

"We're on a...date," Rumble nervously said.

Pinkie Pie gasped so loudly and so much she started to inhale air and float up to the ceiling, much to the surprise of Rumble, not so much of Sweetie Belle since she knows Pinkie enough by now to know she's a bit strange.

Pinkie fell back down face first onto the table and looked up with a big smile, "A date! That's so amazing! Sweetie Belle's on a date! Hey Lyra, Bon Bon! Sweetie Belle's on a date!"

The two ponies, who also happened to be in the bakery, just looked to Pinkie Pie with a confused expression.

"Uh, that's nice?" Bon Bon said, not too interested.

"Yeah, super nice," Lyra said, mildly supportive.

Sweetie Belle groaned, "Don't make too big a deal out of this please, it's just a date."

"But it means you're growing up, it seems like just the other day you were the young blank flank Sweetie Belle I've always known and love," Pinkie said with a tear coming down her eye.

Sweetie Belle just stared blankly at Pinkie Pie, how a pony can be older than her yet less mature seems so weird. "Yeah...anyway can you please just take our order?"

"Sure, what will you be having!?" Pinkie said, grabbing something to write with from out of nowhere.

"I'll just have a strawberry short cake, that's all," Sweetie Belle said.

"Got it, and what about you Rumble!" Pinkie asked.

"Do you have lemon cake? Not too sweet, and not too sugary," Rumble said.

"I think we have something like that, alright coming right up," Pinkie said and dashed to the kitchen.

Sweetie Belle looked to Rumble, "Not too sweet or sugary? What's that about?"

"I usually don't eat sweets since I train with my brother, so I have to watch my diet," Rumble said.

"Oh, makes sense then," Sweetie Belle said. "So you like flying around right?"

"Yeah, my brother trains with The Wonderbolts, he and Cloudchaser are planning to join, hopefully Rainbow Dash puts in a good word for them," Rumble said.

"Oh, so are you gonna be a Wonderbolt?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Probably, I'll start out with weather pony stuff, then see where it goes from there," Rumble said.

"Sounds nice I guess," Sweetie Belle said.

The two sat there a bit, Rumble wasn't sure what to say and Sweetie Belle continued to feel awkward.

"So..." Rumble said, hoping to ease the awkward tension. "Are you gonna be a fashion pony like your sister?"

"Probably, I'm not too sure what I want to do just yet," Sweetie Belle said. "Maybe I'm go into fashion, though part of me wants to become a singer, I'm just a little nervous being on stage."

"Aw, that's a shame, you shouldn't miss out on something like that just because you're a little nervous, but something doesn't make sense. Weren't you on stage not too long ago, singing in front of everypony for a talent show?" Rumble asked.

"I just did most of the affects, and I designed our costumes, that's it, I didn't actually sing. Scootaloo handled the singing, Apple Bloom handing the martial arts stuff, I wasn't on stage that much really," Sweetie Belle said.

"That's a shame, I couldn't see it up close but I saw some pictures, you looked really cute dressed like that," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle turned away to hide her blush, "Uh thanks, I probably won't dress like that ever again but thanks anyway."

Rumble nodded and noticed Pinkie arrive with their desserts.

"Here you go, one strawberry short cake for Sweetie Belle, and a lemon cake, not too sweet and not too sugary for Rumble," Pinkie said, putting their respective desserts down.

"Thanks Pinkie," Sweetie Belle said with a smile.

"Yes, thanks, you're really nice," Rumble said with a cheery smile.

"I'm just doing my job, but I do love the smiles," Pinkie said with a wide grin of her own.

With that, Pinkie left the two foals to their desserts.

"She's really nice, you're lucky to have a friend that always wants to make you smile," Rumble said.

"Well she's more my sister's friend, though Pinkie's nice to everypony she meets," Sweetie Belle said.

"She throws great parties though," Rumble said.

"Yeah, she even made a party for me and my friends after we got our Cutie Marks, wait were you there?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rumble shook his head, "No, I mean I knew about it but sometimes I'm not in Ponyville, I'm in Cloudsdale with my brother and foal sitters. Kinda wish I knew though, it sounded really fun."

"Yeah, it was, sorry you weren't there," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble shrugged it off, "It's fine, I have fun practicing with my brother at least."

"What's it like having a brother? Is it different than having a sister?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rumble looked up as he tapped his chin, trying to think of a good answer. "Um, I don't have sisters to compare it to, the closest I have are Flitter and Cloudchaser. But Cloudchaser can be like my brother is, competitive flying and all that. Flitter is much sweeter, she likes to hug me, a lot."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "She sounds really nice, my sister can be affectionate, but she's usually very busy to pay a lot of attention to me, not that it's her fault but still. Though getting hugged a lot must be a little annoying at times."

Rumble shook his head, "It can be a little embarrassing but I don't mind it, she just loves me a lot and honestly it's very flattering. Plus her hugs are nice, they make me feel safe and happy."

Sweetie Belle felt slightly disappointed at the response but didn't show it," That's nice."

The two started to eat their desserts while thinking over the date so far. Rumble is starting to feel a little less nervous and a little more confident, he thinks he's really getting Sweetie Belle to like him, he just needs to keep it up.

Sweetie Belle however feels differently about Rumble. She thinks he's a nice colt, very friendly and a good pony to talk to. The problem is that he seems a little too sensitive for her liking, not something she wants in a coltfriend. Colts like Button Mash fit her liking, she likes that boyish attitude, makes her feel like she's talking to a colt, not talking to another filly. In fact Rumble actually looks like a filly, that just seems weird to her. The only boy-ish thing about Rumble is his mane, granted she actually likes the style, it's just not enough for her.

It's even times like this she doesn't fully understand Apple Bloom's apparent crush on Tender Taps. While Apple Bloom won't admit it, she knows her friend likes the tap dancing pony, but like Rumble he seems a lot more sensitive and not too confident at times. He doesn't seem like a colt, and it bugs her, but she won't say anything, she doesn't want to upset Apple Bloom and she doesn't wanna upset Tender Taps either. Despite his non-boyish attitude, he's still a friend, she could never say something to upset a friend.

Outside Apple Bloom is getting frustrated, "Now they're quiet again, she's supposed to be finding out what Rumble likes in a filly so we can tell Scootaloo."

"I still don't like this plan, this might really hurt his feelings," Tender Taps said.

"Come on, there's no way a boy like him is that sensitive, he likes flying, he's competitive, he's an athlete, I'm sure he can take it," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps shook his head, "So you think he should be like Scootaloo and not talk about his feelings because he's an athlete?"

Apple Bloom blushed a little, "Right, if Scootaloo were a little more vocal about her feelings then maybe we wouldn't be in this situation."

"Rumble seems to be an emotional colt, I can tell just from looking at him. He's probably very delicate, not too delicate but it's there," Tender Taps said.

Apple Bloom looked to Rumble, watching as he ate his cake, taking a few glances at Sweetie Belle, who just ate her cake without much care.

"Ah hope Sweetie Belle can let him down gently though," Apple Bloom said.

Inside the two finally finished their meals just in time for Pinkie to arrive. Rumble of course covered the cost.

"Thanks for being a good waitress Pinkie Pie, not just getting our food, but I love being around your fun loving attitude and your pretty smile" Rumble said with a cheery smile.

"Aw, thank you for that, you're such a nice colt. I'm glad Sweetie Belle found herself a great coltfriend like you," Pinkie said and gave him a small hug, which he seemed to greatly appreciate.

Sweetie Belle turned away with a blush, she really didn't want to be considered his marefriend right now, it was only one date. Plus that last part he said seemed a little sappy for her liking.

Even Apple Bloom and Tender Taps looked surprised at what they were seeing.

"Quite a charming colt," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah he's sweet, he actually has a cute smile," Tender Taps said.

"He might be cuter than Sweetie Belle almost," Apple Bloom said.

"Well he's cute for a colt, but Sweetie Belle is cute for a filly, so good combination," Tender Taps said.

Apple Bloom felt a bit jealous, but she knew that he's just saying that as an observation so she wasn't too upset. She continued to focus on the date.

Rumble and Sweetie Belle soon left Sugarcube Corner, the colt feeling confident so far and the filly feeling a bit odd.

"So do you want me to walk you home?" Rumble asked.

"Sure, I guess," Sweetie Belle said, not really caring.

Rumble very eagerly walked her home, feeling a little more confident while Sweetie Belle did her best to hide her disinterest. The date wasn't bad, but she just didn't feel a romantic connection with him. At least this shows that should Scootaloo get together with Rumble, he'll be great company to have around.

Apple Bloom and Tender Taps continued to watch the two from a distance.

"This might be hard, he really seems to like being around her," Apple Bloom said.

"I say just leave it be, Sweetie Belle barely seemed interested, we don't need to do anything," Tender Taps said.

"But we wanna make sure Scootaloo's in a good position so when she dumps him, at least she'll be there, plus if he's as emotional as you say he is, he might end up loving her for that," Apple Bloom said.

"Seems a little...sneaky though," Tender Taps said.

"Sneaky huh?" they heard a familiar voice say. Both turned around to see a suspicious looking Dinky. "What are you two up to?"

Both Apple Bloom and Tender Taps looked a bit worried.

"Nothing really, just walking around," Apple Bloom said, hoping to cover up.

"Walking around huh? Any reason you've been watching over Rumble and Sweetie Belle?" Dinky asked.

Apple Bloom bit her lip a little, feeling somewhat nervous. "Um...well you see..."

"We were just making sure everything went smoothly," Tender Taps said, covering for Apple Bloom.

Dinky still didn't seem convinced, "Uh-huh...so tell me, where's Scootaloo?"

Apple Bloom looked around nervously, hoping that an answer will just pop up. "She's...practicing with Rainbow Dash?"

Dinky just glared half eyed at Apple Bloom. "Times like this you remind me how much you are like your sister, neither of you are good at deceiving others. To me that means you're too good a pony to do that, so I expect you to be that good pony that I know and respect and not try to give me some bogus story. But I'm gonna be nice and go with what you said, just remember this." Dinky got in Apple Bloom's face, "Rumble's emotions are not to be toyed with, he's very sensitive and his feelings can hurt really easily if you're not careful. So do NOT mess this up for Rumble, he's waited so long to date Sweetie Belle only for you to sabotage it just because Scootaloo thinks she has a chance to be his marefriend. Rumble doesn't like her that way, he has a crush on Sweetie Belle! So back off, because if you hurt Rumble, I will never forgive you!" Dinky turned to Tender Taps, "That also applies for you, don't mess it up!"

Apple Bloom and Tender Taps looked a little concerned, they had never seen Dinky like this, she's really protective of Rumble it seems, probably due to his sensitive nature. Within moments Dinky had left the two alone as they began to rethink certain things. Is it worth taking a chance on the idea that Rumble can fall in love with Scootaloo? Or are they better off leaving things as is and hoping it turns out well? Tender Taps wants to leave Rumble be, but Apple Bloom, stubborn as she is, still thinks they can work for a happier outcome for all the ponies. They just need to watch out, Dinky is a lot more intimidating than she looks.


	5. Advice From Others

Rumble and Sweetie Belle had arrived at the Carousel Boutique not too long after their date finished. The young colt was feeling significantly less nervous than when he started the date.

"So, do you wanna do this again tomorrow?" Rumble asked. "I can take us someplace else."

Before Sweetie Belle could answer, Rarity had opened the door to greet the two ponies. "Oh there's my little couple, tell me, how did the date go?"

Sweetie Belle was again about to answer, this time Rumble spoke up, "It was fun, I really liked spending time with your sister."

Sweetie Belle felt a little annoyed at being interrupted twice, but managed to fake a smile as she looked to her sister, "Yeah, real fun."

"Aw, so cute, do you two already have plans for another date?" Rarity asked.

"I was hoping to take her someplace else, do you have any ideas Miss Rarity?" Rumble asked.

Rarity tapped her chin, "Truthfully there aren't too many places young foals can go to, it might be rather pricey, though I know there's some places Twilight might know about that's perfect for you, why don't you ask her first chance you get?"

Rumble nodded, "Good idea, thanks Miss Rarity."

"No problem darling, you may run along now, me and Sweetie Belle have some sister talk to do," Rarity said.

"Alright, bye Miss Rarity, bye Sweetie Belle," Rumble said and flew off, leaving Sweetie Belle a little relieved.

"Well that's done and over with," Sweetie Belle bluntly said as she made her way inside.

Rarity looked curious by that statement, "What do you mean by that Sweetie Belle?"

Sweetie Belle made her way inside, "Well the date's over, I managed to get through it no problem."

Rarity looked concerned, "What are you getting at Sweetie Belle, didn't you have fun?"

"It was nice, though Rumble isn't exactly what I'm looking for in a colt, he's too...I don't know, non-boyish," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity looked a little displeased, as she closed the door to the Boutique with her magic, she approached her little sister with a stern glare. "Sweetie Belle, what did you just say?"

"Nothing, just that Rumble isn't boyish enough for me, he isn't what I want in a coltfriend," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity couldn't believe what she had heard, how could her sister be so shallow? Granted Rarity has her ideas of what a stallion should be, she would never say such things if a colt as sweet as Rumble asked her out. "What's wrong with him? He's a nice boy, very well mannered too."

"Yeah he is, but he's not that much like a boy, he speaks too softly, he looks like a filly, and he acts too cute, he doesn't strike me as a boyish colt," Sweetie Belle explained.

Rarity shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe you, first off saying that he looks like a filly is very rude, you wouldn't like it if somepony said you look like a colt. Second what's wrong with the way he talks and acts? He's nice, respectful and he seems focused on making you happy."

"Rarity you just met him, you're acting like you know him," Sweetie Belle said.

"I can tell darling, when you've been around as many ponies as I have you get an idea of what they're like. He has that sweetness to him that you normally don't find in a colt, very rare too," Rarity said.

"Exactly, he's too sweet, I want a colt that's like, a colt, more rough, not afraid to get dirty, and shows more of a tough attitude," Sweetie Belle said. flexing her forelegs to further her point.

"That's ridiculous, a filly as pretty as well cultured as yourself needs a colt like Rumble, he knows how to treat a mare," Rarity insisted.

"Look, I know he's nice, he's a good friend, but I don't like him that way, I want a boyish coltfriend," Sweetie Belle said.

"What for though? Why does he need to be boyish?" Rarity asked with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Well for one, I want a colt that's tough, doesn't let anypony walk all over them and always says what's on their mind. Plus I want somepony strong, suppose I need to be protected from say...Changelings?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Sweetie Belle I've fought Changelings, I didn't need a boyish colt to do that. In fact most of the bad things that have happened to Equestria were handled by me and my friends, no boys needed, except Spike that one time in The Crystal Empire against that terrible King Sombra" Rarity said.

"See, the most dangerous one, aside from that Tirek monster that stole magic, but still," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity sighed in disbelief, "Such shallowness, define what boyish is Sweetie Belle, because honestly if Rumble not boyish then I don't want a boyish coltfriend honestly. I want a sweet pony like Rumble."

"You date him then, I'm not interested. Honestly with how cool his big brother is you would think Rumble can be cool like him. Anyway I'm going to my room, see you later," Sweetie Belle said, then trotted away.

Rarity rubbed her head a little in irritation, "That girl, I bet it's because of that Button Mash colt. Yeah what a fine example of a colt he is, makes it harder for other colts to be sweet." She looked out the window in Rumble's direction. "Still, I know my sister needs a colt like that, there's just something about him that's so sweet, perhaps I can help move this along. I know love when I see it and that colt is perfect for my little sister."

Rarity trotted off to make plans, she would get those two to work, and she has an idea on how to.

A little bit later in her room, Sweetie Belle is laying on her bed, thinking over the date. Despite what she said, she feels like maybe she did enjoy the date more than she thought. She can't deny that Rumble's really nice, but she just can't see him that way. It doesn't matter, she'll keep this up until Scootaloo does what she needs to do, which she hopes won't take too long.

Not too long later later, she heard a knock on her door. "Come in."

Apple Bloom and Tender Taps entered moments later, Tender Taps having a big blush on his face.

"What's with you?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Your sister, she keeps telling me how cute I look, and that she loves my mane, also that she thinks I'm a great dancer," Tender Taps said.

"Basically she made him feel all flustered," Apple Bloom said, with Tender Taps nodding.

"Your sister's very beautiful, it's just weird for her to compliment me like that," Tender Taps said.

Sweetie rolled her eyes, "My sister compliments a lot of ponies, don't let it get to your head too much."

Tender Taps looked saddened by what Sweetie Belle said, causing Apple Bloom to step in. "That wasn't nice Sweetie Belle."

"I'm not trying to be mean, I'm just trying to get him to stop blushing," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well you hurt his feelings, now apologize," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "Fine, I'm sorry Tender Taps." Once again Sweetie Belle doesn't care much for the non-boyish colts, most other colts would have let that brush away, but Tender Taps wasn't one of them unfortunately. Even Scootaloo can act more boyish, despite how weird that seems for Sweetie Belle at times.

Apple Bloom however wasn't sure if that was a convincing apology, but looking at Tender Taps, he did look a little less sad, so she wasn't gonna press it. "Anyway did ya get yer info on Rumble?"

"Yeah, he's a well-mannered and respectful colt who seems so cute that ponies like Pinkie Pie and my sister absolutely adore him," Sweetie Belle said with mock enthusiasm.

"Well anything we can help Scootaloo with?" Apple Bloom asked.

"He works out a lot, he doesn't like his food too sweet, he always flies with his older brother and his foal sitters, and he likes to be hugged" Sweetie Belle said.

"Alright, that sounds like stuff Scootaloo could handle, aside from the flying but she does work out a lot," Apple Bloom said.

"Also he does seem to like cute things, he saw pictures of our talent show, he says it's nice. Plus I bet if Scootaloo could sing him a song he might like that," Sweetie Belle said.

"Ok then, we'll need more though, when's yer next date?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Probably tomorrow, he's looking for a place to take me," Sweetie Belle said.

"That's fine, we'll try to be here tomorrow before he arrives," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps looked concerned, "Hey, Sweetie Belle, are you sure you don't like Rumble that way? He seems to like you that way, I think it's kinda cute."

Sweetie groaned a little, "Yes, I'm sure I don't like him that way, he's not..." Sweetie Belle had to be careful, she didn't wanna upset Tender Taps again, especially with Apple Bloom around. "He's just not my type, that's all."

"What is your type?" Tender Taps asked.

Before Sweetie Belle could answer, Apple Bloom spoke up, "Let me guess, colts like Button Mash?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "And if it is?"

"Nothing, ah just know you two kinda give each other flirty eyes," Apple Bloom teased.

"Yeah well, he's at least a colt who acts..." Sweetie had to think again, "Well, he's just more what I like in a colt."

"But still, maybe give Rumble a chance, I mean a pretty filly like you needs a handsome colt like Rumble, personally I say he's more handsome than Button Mash," Tender Taps said.

Sweetie Belle looked suspiciously at Tender Taps, "What's with this attitude all of a sudden?"

Apple Bloom looked a little annoyed, "Let me guess, it's because of what Dinky said?"

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle said. "What did Dinky say?"

"She warned us not to mess up yer relationship with Rumble," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, she got really angry," Tender Taps said, still freaked out about Dinky.

Sweetie Belle did not look too happy, "Oh so just because Dinky said to like Rumble means I should? Yeah I don't think so, you tell Dinky if she asks again that I don't like him that way, if she has a problem, she can come to me about it!"

Apple Bloom looked a little surprised by that outburst. Sweetie Belle must not be in the best mood, so Apple Bloom figured now was a good time to leave. "Sure thing, anyway we'll get going now, see ya tomorrow."

As the two left the room, Tender Taps poked back into the room, "I do think you make a cute couple with Rumble, so just think about-"

Unfortunately he didn't get to finish his sentence due to Sweetie Belle throwing a pillow at his face. The small filly crossed her forelegs and glared, "Leave, now."

Tender walked out the room, grumbling a bit, "For an adorable and usually mature filly, she can be a bit mean a times."

"Geez if you think Sweetie Belle is so adorable why don't you take her up on her offer and go out with her?" Apple Bloom said with some annoyance and a hint of jealously.

"Somehow I doubt she really meant that, for all I know I'm not her type either. Still I do think she and Rumble look cute together, plus I really don't wanna play a part in hurting his feelings, he looks really sensitive," Tender Taps said.

Apple Bloom patted his shoulder, "Listen, our main goal isn't breaking Rumble and Sweetie Belle up, it's getting him together with Scootaloo, so he'll be happy, don't worry."

Tender Taps looked aside, "I know, but still..."

"Listen, it's nice that you care about his feelings, believe me ah care too, he seems like a really nice colt, but you gotta trust me on this, alright?" Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps shrugged, "Ok, I'll trust you."

"Good, besides if you mess this up fer Scootaloo, she's gonna kick yer butt," Apple Bloom warned, freaking out Tender Taps.

"I don't want my butt kicked," Tender Taps said.

"Then do what ah say alright?" Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps nodded, "Alright, I'll trust you on this."

The two then made their way out of the Boutique, making plans for tomorrow.

Later at Twilight's Castle, Rumble had knocked on the door, awaiting an answer. Dinky was right beside him as he eagerly awaited the Princess of Friendship. "You seem excited."

"Rarity did give me some good advice, I'm going to take it," Rumble said.

Twilight then opened the door, seeing both Rumble and Dinky waiting. "Hello you two, what brings you here?"

"Hello Miss Twilight, may I ask you something please?" Rumble asked.

Twilight nodded, "Sure, what is it?"

"Well you see..."Rumble started explaining, but suddenly felt nervous, not sure how to go about asking.

Twilight looked a bit curious. "Go on dear, what did you need to ask?"

Rumble was gonna ask, but once again started to feel nervous. He knows Twilight's nice but it's also a little embarrassing to ask, so Dinky stepped forward. "He wants to know a restaurant to take Sweetie Belle for their second date tomorrow."

Twilight looked surprised and looked down to Rumble, "A second date? So you and Sweetie Belle really are together?

Rumble looked down, hiding his blush and shyly kicking the ground, "Kinda..."

Spike and Starlight both passed by, wondering what's happening.

"Rumble again? What's he here for this time?" Spike asked.

"Why is he blushing like that?" Starlight asked.

"A lot of colts blush like that when they're near Twilight, she's a princess after all, a lot of colts find her to be really pretty," Spike said. "I mean personally I say that goes to Rarity more than Twilight but still."

Twilight glared back at Spike, "I heard that, and I know you've had your eye on another mare aside from Rarity."

"That's a back-up plan! In case Rarity doesn't want to date me someday," Spike said.

Twilight ignored Spike and turned back to Rumble, "Come inside honey, I'll tell you some places you can take Sweetie Belle to that's perfect."

Rumble nodded and followed Twilight inside with Dinky, the two going to sit near The Cutie Map.

After they left, Starlight looked to Spike. "What other mare?"

Spike groaned, "You heard that I have a crush on Rarity right?" Once Starlight nodded, Spike continued, "What happened was that at one time I didn't think I would get together with Rarity, so I considered Sweetie Belle, saying if I can't get Rarity, I would date her sister when she got older."

"Wow..." Starlight said. "You really want to have one of them as your mate huh?"

Spike shrugged, "What can I say, I like things that are pretty."

"Well you are a dragon, it's in your nature to want treasure after all," Starlight said.

"Exactly," Spike admitted as he and Starlight walked to where Twilight was with the foals.

The next day, Rumble is making his way to the Boutique, joined by Dinky as usual.

"Looks like you got some good info from Twilight," Dinky said.

"Yeah, now I can take Sweetie Belle someplace extra special," Rumble said.

"I'm sure she'll appreciate that, remember this though, just be yourself, nothing else," Dinky said.

"You really seem to tell me that a lot," Rumble said.

"Because I want to make sure you know that, you don't have enough confidence in yourself so I gotta remind you that you're fine the way you are," Dinky said.

Rumble felt a small smile on his face, "You're such a sweet filly Dinky."

Dinky blushed angrily, "Don't call me 'sweet', I'm just being a friend."

"A sweet friend," Rumble teased, sticking his tongue out at Dinky's glare, then pulling her for a brief side hug.

Dinky's glare at Rumble turned to a half smile, "Cute, now get going, your marefriend's waiting."

Rumble nodded and trotted over to Rarity's home, knocking at the door.

Inside, Sweetie Belle's ears perked, "Rumble's here." She turned to Apple Bloom and Tender Taps, both had came earlier so they could be ready to see what the date would be like. "What should I do?"

"Just wait fer him to ask you to wherever and then we'll follow from there," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah, just relax a bit Sweetie Belle, we'll help you out," Tender Taps reassured.

Sweetie Belle looked unsure, and felt even more unsure when she heard Rarity open the door to greet Rumble.

"So good to see you again Rumble dear, I take it you're here to see Sweetie Belle," Rarity said.

"Yes ma'am," Rumble answered. "Is she ready?"

"One second dear," Rarity said and called out, "Sweetie Belle, you're date's here!"

"I'm coming!" Sweetie Belle called out, then turned to her friends. "It's time, follow once we're at a distance."

The two nodded as Sweetie Belle went to greet Rumble. Son after the two foals had made their way to a place that Twilight had suggested, while Apple Bloom and Tender Taps followed shortly afterwards.

"I still think this isn't a good idea," Tender Taps said.

"Will you quit it with that? It's starting to get on mah nerves," Apple Bloom said.

As the two followed, Dinky had noticed them from her distance, "What are those two up to? I swear if they mess this up for Rumble I'm gonna knock the daylights out of them." Dinky quickly followed after everypony.

Later on Rumble is seen taking Sweetie Belle into a Restaurant Area, one that Twilight usually goes to. In fact the Princess of Friendship herself was actually seated there with Spike and Starlight Glimmer, all three noticing Rumble arrive with Sweetie Belle.

"I see Rumble took my advice, now to see how this pans out," Twilight said.

Spike looked curiously at the Princess, "Uh, why are you interested all of a sudden?"

"Because I also gave Rumble a few tips on how to successfully gain Sweetie Belle's affection, if they work, I can probably add romantic relationships to some of my Friendship Lessons. After all relationships are a friendship of their own," Twilight said.

Spike turned to Starlight with a shrug, which she returned, causing some frustration for Twilight.

Rumble approached a table, pulling a chair out for Sweetie Belle.

"Oh, thank you Rumble," Sweetie Belle said and got on the chair.

"No trouble," Rumble said and flew onto his own seat.

Within moments, a waiter came to take their order.

"I'll have a hayburger," Sweetie Belle said.

"Um...Grass sandwich please, with natural grain bread," Rumble said.

The waiter nodded and trotted off with the orders.

"You take your diet seriously," Pinkie said.

"Of course, I like to stay in shape, especially if I'm gonna be a great flyer one day," Rumble said.

"Well, at least you're committed, that's what I like about a pony, when they say they'll do something and stick to it," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble grinned excitedly, "Really, well I'm totally that type of pony, I always commit to when I do something!"

"I'm sure you do," Sweetie Belle said. "I guess that's a trait I can admire about you."

Rumble's grin only widened, knowing Sweetie Belle now has one extra reason for liking him.

Apple Bloom and Tender Taps were both watching from the window, observing the date between the two foals.

"Hm, looks like things are less awkward than yesterday, Rumble seems pretty happy," Apple Bloom said.

"Yeah Rumble looks a little more confident, good for him," Tender Taps said.

Apple Bloom glared, "Tender Taps! Who's side are you on!?"

Tender rubbed his head shyly, "The side that wants everypony to be happy?"

"What about Scootaloo then!?" Apple Bloom said.

"Well...maybe she and Rumble won't make a good couple, he seems really sensitive and I don't think Scootaloo can handle being sensitive enough for Rumble," Tender Taps said.

"Don't be silly, Scootaloo can be plenty sensitive when she needs to be," Apple Bloom insisted. "Plus we'll help them out."

"I still think we should just leave things as is," Tender Taps insisted.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "Is this still about what Dinky said yesterday? Ah ain't gonna let her beat you up if that's what yer worried about."

"I'm not worried about Dinky," Tender Taps said nervously, shifting his eyes around a bit.

"Look, ah can handle Dinky, ah don't let no pony get to me," Apple Bloom said.

"What about Diamond Tiara?" Tender Taps asked.

"Pfft, she was all talk, never really took her seriously...most of the time," Apple Bloom said.

"What about your cousin Babs?" Tender Taps asked.

"Don't bring that up, she's really ashamed of how she acted," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps bit his lip, "I still don't think-"

"Look, Tender Taps, don't worry about Dinky, ah won't let her push us around, besides she doesn't look that tough anyway, nothing ah can't handle," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps still looked unsure, but gave up on the matter. He only hopes Apple Bloom knows what she's doing.

What they don't know is that Dinky was near their location, close enough to hear their conversation.

"Not so tough huh? We'll see about that," Dinky kept her distance, knowing that a confrontation now could distract Rumble from his date. But she knew to stay close, ready to help her best friend with this.

In the restaurant, Rumble and Sweetie Belle got their food and wasted no time eating it. Rumble needed to think of something else to say, remembering Twilight's words, he brought up another conversation. "So...your mane looks really pretty by the way."

Sweetie Belle checked her mane, fluffing it a bit. "Oh, thanks, my sister helps me with it."

"It really brings out your eyes, you have really pretty eyes," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle blinked a moment while blushing, "Oh, thanks Rumble...your eyes look really nice too, and so does your mane."

"Your cheeks look cute too, especially when they turn pink like they are now," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle felt her face, she hadn't even realized she was blushing. "Oh, thanks, you're really nice Rumble."

Rumble felt relieved that the tips seemed to be working, he made a mental note to thank Twilight later.

Twilight herself noticed this and felt proud of Rumble, "I see my tips are working."

"I'm surprised you know this much about romance Twilight," Starlight said.

"Of course, I read a lot of books, not to mention Cadance also gave some great advice about romance," Twilight said.

"She is the Princess of Love after all," Starlight said.

"Exactly, if anypony knows about romance, it's Cadance," Twilight said.

"So why haven't you used it then?" Spike asked coyly.

Twilight glared, "Real cute Spike."

Rumble thought things over, running out of ideas before one popped into his head, "Sweetie Belle, do you think you could ever...you know, sing a song for me?"

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened, "What did you ask?"

"You're voice is so pretty, and I heard you can sing pretty well, I just want to hear a song from you one day," Rumble said while looking down shyly.

Sweetie Belle felt some sweat emerge, she wasn't exactly too confident about this. "Um, I'm no good in front of an audience."

"Even if it's just me?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "I get nervous even if it's just Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, and compared to them I don't really know you too well, so it might make me even more nervous."

"I won't laugh, but if you don't want to I won't ask again, I don't wanna be a source of bother for you," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle's blush returned, this colt was making her feel more flustered than she wanted to. "It's fine, maybe I'll consider it for you, after all you seem really nice."

Rumble nodded, "If you'd like, I can even show you my special flying techniques."

"That'd be great," Sweetie Belle said, finishing up her food afterwards. "But there's something I need to know...what do you want in a marefriend?"

Rumble seemed surprised by that question, but he took it as a bit of confidence that she's even closer to liking him, maybe choosing this answer carefully he can finally get her as his filly. "Um, well I would like for them to be really nice, very friendly and a pleasure to be around. I would like a filly that has a cute giggle, so I can make them laugh all the time. I want them to be caring, not just to me but to everypony, especially my family. I also want them to be confident, but if they aren't, I would love to help them with that, maybe even be there for them, if they'll let me." Rumble looked over at Sweetie Belle, who seemed a bit entranced by his words. "But most of all, I just want a filly who's not afraid to be herself, she shouldn't have to change anything to make me happy, because if I can feel that they love me, like I would love them then that's all that matters to me."

Sweetie Belle looked so enamoured with his words, she could feel the genuineness behind them, he really is a nice colt, and not too bad on the eyes...wait what was she thinking? Does she actually like this colt? No, it can't be, she doesn't like sensitive colts, she likes boyish colts, doesn't she?

Twilight also found what he had just said to be really nice and sweet, feeling a bit teary eyed after hearing his gentle words. Starlight also felt something from it, almost wishing she was in Sweetie Belle's position, having a nice pony like that saying the sweetest things.

Spike however, didn't care too much, it was a little sappy for his liking, but he respects Rumble for speaking honestly in such a sappy topic.

Rumble was blushing very heavily, he hoped it was romantic enough, but not sappy to the point where it's too weird for her. He sat waiting for a response from her, hoping it to be a positive one.

"Wow Rumble...that was so sweet, you're so, um...elegant with your words," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble sighed in relief and smiled at Sweetie Belle, "Thanks, glad you think that."

Sweetie Belle nodded and both continued on the date with some small talk. Later on Rumble had covered the pay, again, and once again left a tip, showing more of his generous side, something Rarity would be proud of.

The two left the restaurant, Rumble taking Sweetie Belle home. Twilight and her friends also left, looking at the two with some pride.

"I'm so happy for Rumble and Sweetie Belle, this looks like it could be real love blooming, I should tell Cadance about this," Twilight said.

"Are you that proud that you helped Sweetie Belle and Rumble get together?" Spike asked.

"Of course, Sweetie Belle is such a pretty filly, she deserves a handsome colt like Rumble, not to mention he's also really sweet and sensitive, so Sweetie Belle has the perfect combination," Twilight said.

"Plus it started at your castle," Starlight pointed out.

"Exactly, those two make such a cute couple, to know it started at my castle makes me feel so happy," Twilight said with sparkles in her eyes.

"Who knows, one day they can get married in your castle," Starlight said.

Twilight gasped, "That would be so adorable, I would love to handle their wedding, I could be the one that marries them!"

Before this could continue, Spike waved his arms to get their attention, "Whoa, whoa, take it easy! They just got together, and they're still kids, don't you two think you're getting a bit carried away!?"

Twilight and Starlight each blushed at that, realizing how silly they're being. "Right, sorry."

"It's great you two want them to be happy, but you gotta be patient, let's just see how this goes," Spike said.

The mares nodded and the three began to make their way home. Meanwhile, Apple Bloom and Tender Taps had followed after Rumble and Sweetie Belle, while Dinky followed after them, to make sure they don't mess anything up.

Rumble had taken Sweetie Belle home and knocked, Rarity answering moments later.

"You're back, how was the date?" Rarity asked.

"Great, probably even better than yesterday," Rumble said.

"Yeah, he was really nice, he said such nice things about my mane and eyes" Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh did he now, well he's not wrong, plus he's well groomed himself," Rarity said, rubbing his head a bit. "Such a handsome boy."

Rumble blushed a lot, "I appreciate that Miss Rarity, anyway I should get going now, my brother wants me home-"

"Yo bro!" Rumble heard Thunderlane call out.

"Thunderlane? Why did you come here?" Rumble asked.

"I just finished up working on the clouds, then I saw you walking Sweetie Belle home so I thought I'd come to check up on you," Thunderlane said, landing in front of the boutique.

"Our date just finished, I was walking her home," Rumble said.

"He's really nice," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yes, you have such a well mannered and very handsome brother if I do say so myself," Rarity said.

Thunderlane blushed at seeing Rarity, "Yeah well, I taught him some stuff too, how to be romantic, and cool, and all that stuff." Thunderlane showed off a confident smirk which made Rarity giggle.

"Aren't you a confident one?" Rarity said.

"Yeah well, you know how it is." Thunderlane gestured Rumble over. "Anyway me and Rumble need to get going, say bye Rumble."

Rumble was gonna say bye, but remembered something. "Wait, before I go, I need to ask Sweetie Belle-"

"If you want to ask me on another date, then the answer's yes, I would love to go, if Rarity's ok with it," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity looked a little impressed, now it seems like Sweetie Belle wants to be around Rumble. "Of course I'm ok, maybe you two can have a picnic in the park, a little cheaper than going to a restaurant."

"Sounds like an awesome idea, anyway, see you girls later," Thunderlane said and flew off.

"Bye Miss Rarity, bye Sweetie Belle," Rumble said and flew off as well.

Rarity gave Sweetie Belle a coy grin, "So I take it he's won you over?"

Sweetie Belle turned away, "Not exactly, I just didn't have plans for tomorrow, so I thought I'd humor him."

"You let him take you on a date before he could ask, that doesn't sound like you're humoring him, I think you like spending time with that colt," Rarity said.

"No, you got it all wrong, he's not my type, I'm just being nice," Sweetie Belle insisted.

"Right, being nice. Anyway I should prepare your lunch for tomorrow, maybe make something for him to, but what would he like?" Rarity asked.

"Something light, he eats nutritious food, preferably things that aren't too sweet and sugary," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh, how informative," Rarity said with a grin. "Somepony's been paying attention."

Sweetie Belle blushed, "Whatever, I'm going to my room."

Rarity giggled a bit, she knows her sister, and she knows that she has new feelings she probably doesn't understand, but she'll be there to help her. Before Rarity closed her door, Apple Bloom had appeared. "Rarity, can we see Sweetie Belle a moment?"

Rarity looked to Tender Taps, who stood there a bit shyly. "Of course, but not too long, she needs to get ready for dinner soon, and I'm sure Applejack wants you home."

"Don't worry, ah just need to see her fer five minutes," Apple Bloom said and trotted upstairs to Sweetie Belle's room along with Tender Taps.

Rarity wasn't sure what they were up to, but she wasn't gonna ask, not yet.

Upstairs, Apple Bloom had wasted no time asking. "So, anything you can tell us?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, he likes nice and sweet girls, he likes confidence, he likes friendliness and gentleness."

"Which doesn't exactly define Scootaloo," Tender Taps reminded.

"Hush up, alright so that's good, maybe we can relay this to Scootaloo, when are ya gonna see him again?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Tomorrow, we're having a picnic in the park," Sweetie Belle said.

"Good, we'll get Scootaloo to come, maybe she can see up close how to act, then get her to make her move," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle looked a bit unsure, "Hey, um, why are we doing this again?"

Apple Bloom became confused, "To help Scootaloo get together with Rumble, don't ya remember?"

"Well yeah, but what if it doesn't work?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"It will," Apple Bloom said. "Trust me on this."

Sweetie Belle mumbled a bit, "This might be a waste of time though."

"Huh? What'd you say?" Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "Nothing, just tell Scootaloo what Rumble likes, cute, caring, friendly, somepony to be there for, all that stuff."

"Right, anyway let's go Tender Taps, we got some planning to do," Apple Bloom said and quickly rushed out the room.

Tender Taps was about to follow, but turned to ask Sweetie Belle one question. "Do you really think this will work?"

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Honestly, it probably won't, but we won't know until the time comes."

Tender looked down shyly, almost regretting what he was about to say, but felt it should be said. "I think you and Rumble are cute together, just so you know." Tender Taps ran to catch up with Apple Bloom while Sweetie Belle thought everything over.

"Probably should have told Apple Bloom that Rumble likes a filly who can be themselves, but I doubt that's gonna help Scootaloo, oh well," Sweetie Belle laid back to think over everything, including her feelings regarding 'boyish' colts.

Later outside, Apple Bloom and Tender Taps walked toward Scootaloo's house, though Tender Taps still looked unsure.

"What happens once Scootaloo gets together with Rumble?" Tender Taps asked.

"Nothing, they just get together," Apple Bloom said.

"What about Sweetie Belle? Who will she be with?" Tender Taps said.

"Maybe she can get together with Button Mash, not that it's important right now, first thing's first, get Scootaloo with Rumble," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps sighed, knowing this probably won't turn out well. Even Dinky had noticed them from nearby, though had some thoughts.

"That Apple filly sure is stubborn, but maybe that dancing pony could be convinced, I should talk to him soon, no way I'm letting them ruin this for Rumble," Dinky said, then made her way home.


	6. Blooming Love

The next day at the park, near a big tree which was able to provide comfortable shading, Rarity had set up the picnic blanket for Sweetie Belle and Rumble, the latter expected to be here any moment.

Sweetie Belle laid out the treats for Rumble, knowing what he eats and doesn't eat. She had to admit, she's almost looking forward to this. Even if she says he's not her type, she still thinks Rumble is a very nice boy to be around, and she does at least want him as a friend.

Rarity could see Rumble approaching from the distance, Thunderlane not too far behind. "Here they come Sweetie Belle, get ready."

Sweetie Belle fluffed her hair almost on instinct, which didn't go unnoticed by Rarity. She can see that Sweetie Belle truly wants to impress Rumble, even if the young filly isn't fully aware of that herself.

Rumble had approached the mares with a friendly wave, "Great to see you Sweetie Belle, you too Miss Rarity."

"Same to you Rumble dear," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle shyly waved, then blushed when Rumble approached her with a flower, "I got this for you. Hold still a moment, I wanna give it to you properly." Rumble placed the flower in her mane, so that only the petals showed.

Sweetie Belle's blush remained, "Thanks, it's really nice Rumble."

"I'm glad you like it, you really make that flower look prettier," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle turned away, not wanting to show off her blushing face anymore. How can this colt be so charming? It's kinda frustrating. She needed to continue this conversation quickly, it was becoming really awkward really fast. "There's some snacks for you there. I know you don't eat certain things, so I got you ones fitting for your diet."

Rarity patted Sweetie Belle's head, "She was very detailed in what you want, she seems to know you pretty well."

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "I only had two dates Rarity, and I gave you a fact that's not too hard to remember."

"But you did remember at least," Rarity said, then gestured to a snack on Rumble's side. "You also made sure to get him a fitting snack."

Rumble sat down and tasted the grain chips. "These taste great, thanks Sweetie Belle."

"It's no big deal," Sweetie Belle said, sitting across from him.

As the two began to chat, Thunderlane had flown up beside Rarity. "Didn't take long for their date to start."

"No, not at all, they've taken quite a liking to each other," Rarity said.

"Yeah, I'm just glad that Rumble was able to finally ask her out. He's had a crush on her for a while, but he was too nervous to say anything," Thunderlane said.

"Your brother does seem like the shy type, if he needs help with his shyness he can talk with my friend Fluttershy," Rarity said.

"Fluttershy? Oh I remember her, big hero of Tornado Day," Thunderlane said, then looked aside. "I'm not sure if Rumble would want to talk to her though."

Rarity looked confused, "Huh? Why do you say that?"

Thunderlane looked over to the two foals, so far neither of them had overheard anything so far, just talking amongst each other. Thunderlane gestured Rarity to follow her a bit further away, which she obliged.

Once far away enough, Thunderlane began to speak, "Thing is, Rumble isn't too fond of Fluttershy."

"Huh? Why isn't he?" Rarity asked.

"Rumble hated that Rainbow Dash was so hard on the other ponies, especially me, and seemed to go a lot easier on Fluttershy. She had a habit of calling me 'lazy', yet let Fluttershy stay home all week. I know she came in last minute and really helped us out, especially since I got sick that day, but Rumble just didn't like how Rainbow Dash seemed to play favorites," Thunderlane said.

Rarity looked a bit toward Rumble, who's focused entirely on his conversation with Sweetie Belle. "Didn't think a sweet boy like that would dislike somepony, though I can understand, it isn't too fair that Fluttershy got special treatment, but you also need to understand something about her."

"I'm listening," Thunderlane said, sitting down before Rarity, to which she did the same.

"Rainbow Dash wasn't hard on Fluttershy because she knows that won't work. Fluttershy doesn't respond well to tough talk, and Fluttershy is a weak flyer usually. She has her moments, but she can't channel them as often, only if the situation is urgent. She was tough on you most likely because she expected better from you, if she calls what you did lazy there's a good chance she just means that you can do better. It's her way of showing support, unusual but Rainbow Dash wouldn't do this without reason," Rarity said.

Thunderlane looked a little surprised, "Huh, didn't think of it that way. I'll be sure to let Rumble know that. It's not like he doesn't like them, but it's still something he's bitter about."

"Understandable, we all have our moments after all, I've had mine, I remember when I was jealous of Fluttershy, then I found out that all I needed to do was talk to her about my feelings, you'd be amazed how quickly that problem was solved," Rarity said.

"Rumble's just not good at talking, hopefully he can gain more confidence, which is why I really hope he and your sister connect well, since dating her he's seemed more happy and confident, and that's only after two days," Thunderlane said.

"This is good for Sweetie Belle too, a chance for her to not always worry about doing wacky things with her friends," Rarity said.

"Her friends are pretty nice though, Rainbow Dash loves to talk about Scootaloo, she even bragged out how she'll one day be a great flyer, once she actually learns to fly," Thunderlane said.

"Is it unusual that she can't fly yet?" Rarity asked.

"Not really, some foals take longer than others. I'm sure Fluttershy couldn't fly too well when she was younger, probably why she got so nervous during practice," Thunderlane said.

Rarity looked again to Rumble and Sweetie Belle, this time Rumble seems to be making gestures with his hooves, showing one hoof move across the air, as if he were trying to demonstrate flying. Sweetie Belle seemed entertained, she hadn't taken her eyes off him since the date started.

"Such a sweet little boy," she turned back to Thunderlane. "So, I take it you taught him about dating?"

Thunderlane rubbed his head sheepishly, "Most of his teachings came from Flitter and Cloudchaser, they say my ways aren't exactly...effective."

"Oh, care to show me how you handle a date?" Rarity said with a grin.

Thunderlane blushed a bit, especially considering he just realized that he's been talking with this mare the last few minutes like it was no big deal. Maybe this is his chance to have a real date with one of the most attractive mares in Ponyville.

"Uh, sure, I'd love to," Thunderlane with a somewhat confident smile.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom and Tender Taps have arrived in the park, joined by an unconfident Scootaloo.

"Is there a point to this Apple Bloom?" Scootaloo asked.

"Of course, we're gonna get you close enough so you can observe Rumble fer yerself and figure out a way for him to like ya," Apple Bloom said.

"Why do you keep trying to pair me up with Rumble?" Scootaloo asked.

"Because you have a crush on him," Apple Bloom pointed out bluntly.

"I don't have a crush on Rumble!" Scootaloo said sternly, then looked aside, maintaining her serious expression. "All I said was that he's kinda cute, that's all."

"And that's yer way of saying you have a crush on him, why else would ya complain over the fact that he asked out Sweetie Belle, this being their third date too," Apple Bloom said.

"How did she even end up dating him three times anyway? She doesn't like sensitive type colts, saying she wants a colt that can balance out her own sensitivity," Scootaloo said.

"She's just getting info on the kid, then once she gives it to you, she'll dump him and he's all yours," Apple Bloom said.

"Can we please not say it like that? It sounds really mean," Tender Taps complained.

"Fine, point is that Scootaloo will get Rumble after he's done 'dating' Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo scoffed, "What so I'm just a second choice for the kid?"

"Hey you want to date Rumble or not?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I do...I mean I don't care...I mean...ugh! Whatever!" Scootaloo complained, rubbing her mane while shaking her head. "Let's just hurry this up, it's so frustrating!"

Tender Taps groaned, "See, this is why I was against this idea."

"Look, we came this far, let's finish what we started alright!?" Apple Bloom said, getting a reluctant nod from her two friends.

The three foals moved closer to the picnic area, out of sight from either pony. They found a bush to hide in so they can hear their conversation. So far it sounds like Sweetie Belle is going on about probably doing fashion like her sister.

"What's she doing? She's supposed to be asking about him, not telling him about herself," Apple Bloom said.

"Maybe she's just trying to make it seem like a convincing date," Tender Taps suggested.

They continued to listen in, Sweetie Belle eventually started telling Rumble about her time in the Cutie Mark Crusaders.

"She's making it awfully convincing," Apple Bloom complained.

Tender Taps looked around nervously, "Hey you don't think Dinky's around do you?"

"Why are ya so worried about Dinky, there's three of us and one of her," Apple Bloom said.

"Still, I don't wanna get on her bad side," Tender Taps said, sweating a bit.

Scootaloo got curious, "Why's he afraid of Dinky? She looks harmless."

"She warned us not to break up Rumble and Sweetie Belle, but ah ain't taking her seriously," Apple Bloom said.

"But she honestly did sound serious, maybe we should just play it safe and-" Tender Taps was interrupted by an annoyed Apple Bloom.

"Listen if you don't wanna help, then don't. But don't expect me to dance with yah at the next recital you have," Apple Bloom warned.

"But...you promised. It's a country style routine, I need your help with that," Tender Taps said.

"You'll have tah find somepony else, but unfortunately fer you, I'm the only filly in this town that knows country style, so unless you don't want mah help, keep yer trap shut!" Apple Bloom warned.

Tender Taps looked a bit hurt by Apple Bloom's statement, even Scootaloo looked surprised. She did like Rumble, more than she would like to admit, but she doesn't want Tender Taps to have to go through this if he doesn't feel up to it.

The foals just sat there for the next hour, watching from the bushes. Apple Bloom was the most determined looking while Scootaloo looked a little bored and Tender Taps still thinking over what Apple Bloom said. The dance routine wasn't just for him to know country style, he could learn it from Applejack if he needs to, but he mainly just wants to spend more time with Apple Bloom. So for her to threaten backing out upset him in many ways.

Eventually the date came to an end, Rumble helping Sweetie Belle up as he called for Rarity and Thunderlane, both of whom were also enjoying their chat together.

"That was fun, shall we go home now?" Rarity asked.

"Sure, but Rumble can walk me there right?" Sweetie Belle asked, getting a blush from Rumble.

"That's ok with you, right Thunderlane?" Rumble asked.

"Sure, no problem with me at all," Thunderlane said, secretly also wanting to spend a little more time with Rarity.

"Great, let's get going then," Rarity said.

The four ponies trotted off to the Carosuel Boutique, with Apple Bloom and her friends soon following a bit later.

"Hurry up, we gotta talk to Sweetie Belle as soon as possible," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps and Scootaloo both seemed annoyed with this but did as Apple Bloom had asked.

They arrived at the Boutique not too long later, the two stallions opening the doors for the two mares.

"Such Gentlecolts," Rarity said, going inside with Sweetie Belle.

"So I guess I'll see you another time? Hopefully tomorrow?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle looked to Rarity, "That's ok with you?"

Thunderlane had an idea, "If you'd like, you can come over tomorrow night for dinner, all four of us."

"Like a double date?" Rumble asked.

Thunderlane blushed, looking towards Rarity, "Sure, if you don't mind Rarity."

"Not at all, you are charming to be around Thunderlane, me and Sweetie Belle will see you boys tomorrow," Rarity said.

"Sweet, bye Rarity, you too Sweetie Belle," Thunderlane said.

"Bye Sweetie Belle, you too Miss Rarity," Rumble said.

"Rumble darling, I think it's ok if you drop the formalities, you don't need to put 'Miss' in front of my name," Rarity said.

Rumble looked surprised, "Wow, really? Ok um...Rarity? I'll see you and Sweetie Belle tomorrow."

Rarity giggled a bit, "You're too cute."

Before the two stallions left, Rumble quickly walked back in and gave Sweetie Belle a quick kiss to her cheek, surprsing everypony watching, especially Sweetie Belle herself.

Rumble blushed a lot after that bold move, "Bye..."

Rumble quickly flew off as Thunderlane chuckled to himself. He too then flew off, leaving Sweetie Belle very surprised and Rarity with a coy smile.

"Somepony really likes you," Rarity teased.

Sweetie Belle turned away, "It's nothing, just a small kiss, could have been better."

"Are you still gonna deny this? Admit it, you like spending time with Rumble," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle blushed, "He's a good friend, I'm not sure if he could be my coltfriend though..."

"Oh Sweetie Belle, soon you'll get over this denial and realize just how much you like this colt," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle sighed, her sister might have a point, but she can't fall in love with him, he's not her type. So why does she suddenly have these weird feelings? Especially considering that she didn't exactly hate the kiss he gave to her.

"I'm going to my room," Sweetie Belle said, then walked upstairs to figure things out.

Rarity couldn't help but smile, seems like she and her sister found two great stallions, but before she could close the door, Apple Bloom had appeared in front of it with her friends.

"Howdy Rarity, may we see Sweetie Belle a minute?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rarity looked a little curious and a bit suspicious, this is the second day in a row that Apple Bloom needed to see Sweetie Belle after a date, and this time she not only brought Tender Taps, but Scootaloo as well.

"Is there something I should know about Apple Bloom?" Rarity asked.

Apple Bloom looked concerned a moment, but brushed it off as she shook her head, "No, nothing to know about..."

Rarity still seemed suspicious, she's known Apple Bloom long enough to know the farmer filly always seemed to have something weird planned out. "You may see her for a few minutes, but please try not to cause any commotion."

"Come on, we're older than that by now Rarity, we're practically grown ponies" Apple Bloom said with a confident smile, though Rarity showed she wasn't convinced with a look of disapproval. "Seriously we ain't gonna do anything weird."

Rarity simply stepped aside as Apple Bloom quickly went upstairs followed by Scootaloo and Tender Taps, the latter called by Rarity.

"Tender Taps, a moment please."

Tender Taps stopped a moment, then looked to Apple Bloom while gesturing to Rarity.

"Go on, me and Scoots can handle talking to Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said, then hurried Scootaloo along.

"I'm waiting young colt!" Rarity said with some authority in her voice.

Tender Taps gulped and approached the older mare, "Yes ma'am?"

"Don't call me 'ma'am', I'm not an old mare," Rarity corrected, her expression showing signs of disapproval.

"Ok, um did you need something Miss Rarity?" Tender Taps asked, hoping the formality would make her loosen up on her serious expression.

"Young colt, do you know if Apple Bloom is up to something she shouldn't be?" Rarity asked.

Tender Taps gulped, sweating quite a bit before the mare in front of him. "N-n-not exactly."

"What do you mean by 'not exactly'?" Rarity asked, maintaining a serious glare.

"Well...she's just curious about Rumble and Sweetie Belle's relationship, that's all," Tender Taps said, hoping that would be enough.

"Curious huh?" Rarity said. "Is that really it?"

Tender Taps nodded nervously, "Yes ma'-erm I mean, Miss Rarity!"

Rarity rubbed her chin suspiciously, "Alright, I'll go with that explanation...for now." She lowered down to his face. "I should hope though that her 'curiosity' doesn't cause any major trouble, so I'm counting on you to make sure that doesn't happen."

Tender Taps looked surprised, "M-me?"

"Yes Tender Taps, you seem like a really responsible young colt, so I can trust you to keep an eye on Apple Bloom, I can trust you correct?" Rarity asked with a more serious glare.

Tender Taps quickly nodded, "Yes, of course you can..."

"Good, now run along to your friends now, but remember, if you break my trust, you won't like how I handle that," Rarity said, giving a more intimidating glare.

Tender Taps gulped, "Yes...will do Miss Rarity, I promise not to disappoint you." Tender Taps quickly trotted upstairs with Rarity going on her own business.

Meanwhile upstairs, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were talking to Sweetie Belle about the date and the kiss.

"Sweetie Belle, you gotta end this soon, he's getting into ya more and more by the second!" Apple Bloom said.

"What am I supposed to do Apple Bloom, tell the kid to buzz off? I can't just do that, he's really happy and I don't wanna hurt him like that," Sweetie Belle said.

"But if ya don't, then he's gonna fall even more in love with ya!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well...I can't control that, he just really likes me," Sweetie Belle said.

"Then make him not like you!" Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle raised her eyebrow, "How am I supposed to do that?"

"Instead of being this cute and cuddly filly, just do the opposite, be tough and show-offy," Apple Bloom said.

"You mean like Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle pointed out, annoying her friend.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean!?" Scootaloo angrily asked.

"You're not exactly cute and cuddly, and you probably can't handle his sensitivity," Sweetie Belle said.

"I can so handle that! I'm sensitive enough around you aren't I?" Scootaloo asked.

"Not always, you can be a little mean," Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo looked confused, "What!? Sweetie Belle I've always been nice to you, even before we met Apple Bloom I've always been there for you."

"I know Scootlaoo, I'm not saying you weren't a good friend, I just don't think you can handle dating a colt like Rumble, you'd have to change, a lot, and he might notice if you're faking it," Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo huffed, "I can so make a good marefriend for Rumble."

Apple Bloom grinned, "Ah told ya that you liked him."

Scootaloo turned away with a pout, "Oh be quiet, I'm just trying to make a point here."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "When's yer next date? You set one up yet?"

"Tomorrow night at his house, me and Rarity are having dinner with him and his brother, it's gonna be a double date," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom looked surprised, "Wait, now his brother's dating yer sister...that's gonna make things a bit complicated." Apple Bloom had an idea, "Ah know, maybe Rainbow Dash can help, if she gets together with Thunderlane instead of yer sister-"

"Don't start messing with my sister's love life Apple Bloom!" Sweetie Belle warned. "Just let me handle this, and stop trying to match up other ponies! It won't work, you're not Princess Cadance!"

Apple Bloom groaned, "Fine, but remember, fix this quickly or yer gonna be stuck with him."

Sweetie Belle crossed her forelegs as Apple Bloom and Scootaloo left the room. On the way out, the two passed by Tender Taps, who looked a bit worried.

"Is everything ok in there?" Tender Taps asked.

"Everything's fine, let's talk more outside," Apple Bloom said.

The foals rushed out the Boutique, though not before Rarity glanced towards Tender Taps, which the young pony noticed, freaking him out a bit.

Once outside, Apple Bloom turned to Tender Taps, "So what did Rarity want with you?"

"She just asked about what you were up to...then said the same thing Dinky said," Tender Taps said.

Apple Bloom groaned, "Seriously? What's with ponies not wanting Rumble and Sweetie Belle to break up?"

"Might as well give up, Sweetie Belle got the kid, I didn't, it's lame but there's not much we can do," Scootaloo said.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "No, it's not too late. I want you to be happy Scootaloo, so I'm gonna make sure you get yer colt."

Scootaloo shook her head, "It's nice that you care Apple Bloom, but I don't want you to go through so much trouble for me."

"Listen, despite how many times you've denied it, you've been all love struck over Rumble fer a long time, plus Sweetie Belle ain't into sensitive colts, she's just being nice because she don't wanna hurt his feelings, that's why we need tah do this," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo shrugged a bit, "Well I guess I do like Rumble, a little bit at least...but what if this doesn't work."

"It will, trust me, ah won't let you down," Apple Bloom said with a reassuring smile.

Scootaloo nodded, then turned to Tender Taps. "Listen, you don't need to trouble yourself either. We haven't known you that long so don't feel like you need to follow us on something so weird."

Tender Taps looked down a bit unsurely, "It's not that I don't wanna help you, I'm just not sure if this should be done." He looked toward Scootaloo, "I still wanna try and help you, we're friends after all, at least I think we're friends."

"I'd like to think that we are, the fact that you're even tolerating our weirdness shows us you're a good friend to have," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps smiled at her kindness, "Thanks, anyway I should get home now. I have some dance recitals to practice for soon."

Before he left, Apple Bloom called out, "Listen Tender Taps, I'm sorry fer what ah said to you before, ah shouldn't break mah promise to yah just because we're doing something you ain't too comfortable with. I still wanna be yer partner, if you still want me."

Tender Taps felt a huge relief, "Thanks Apple Bloom, and of course I want you to be my partner, it wouldn't feel right without you."

Apple Bloom gave a cheery smile, "Great, see ya then." Tender Taps trotted away as Apple Bloom turned back to Scootaloo. "Now let's get you all cute like and sensitive."

Scootaloo cringed a bit, "Um, how exactly?"

Apple Bloom tapped her chin, "Ah know! Fluttershy! She'll know how to help us."

"Fluttershy? You sure about that?" Scootaloo said a bit unsure.

"Yeah, come on then, let's hurry," Apple Bloom said, dragging Scootaloo along with her.

As Tender Taps made his way home, he came across a very familiar filly.

"Hey you," Dinky said, walking toward Tender Taps. The dancing pony freaked out and backed away a little.

"Now listen Dinky, let's not do anything we shouldn't be doing," Tender Taps said with a nervous sweat.

Dinky groaned, "Calm down, I'm not mad at you or anything, I just need to talk to you a moment."

Tender Taps stopped, reluctantly trusting Dinky. "What is it?"

Dinky stopped before him, "Look, you seem like a nice colt, and it also looks like you're getting dragged around by Apple Bloom into doing things you shouldn't. You and I both know what Apple Bloom is trying to do isn't a good idea, so I'm gonna need your help to make sure Rumble and Sweetie Belle stay together. You do want that right?"

Tender Taps shrugged, "I just want everypony to be happy, Rumble and Sweetie Belle do look cute together."

"They do, and trust me when I say that Rumble won't be happy with Scootaloo. Now it may upset her but you're gonna have to accept that fact, otherwise you'll get even more unhappy ponies. Just please try to talk Apple Bloom out of this," Dinky pleaded.

Tender Taps nodded, "I'll try, I'm just worried that she won't wannna be my friend if I do."

"If she really is your friend, she wouldn't be making you do this. Plus if she does mess up this relationship, I'll mess up her face, and I know you don't want that," Dinky warned.

Tender Taps looked surprised, "I'll try, but please don't pick a fight with her, you're both too pretty for that."

Dinky fluffed her mane a bit, "Thanks, you're not too bad looking yourself."

Tender Taps blushed upon hearing that, "Wow, thanks."

Dinky patted his face with a hint of affection, "Tell you what, even if Apple Bloom dumps you, I'll be there for you, alright?"

Tender Taps felt weird, but agreed to what she had to say. "Alright..."

Dinky smiled at that and walked off triumphantly, knowing she did what she needed to do for her friend.

Tender Taps still felt a bit awkward, feeling really unsure. "I need some advice." He quickly made his way toward the Castle of Friendship and knocked. Seconds later, the pony he wanted to see answered the door.

"Oh, it's you, Tender Taps right?" Twilight said.

"Yeah, I'm sorry to bother you but I really need some friendship advice," Tender Tap said.

Twilight nodded with a friendly smile, "It's no bother, come on in, tell me about your troubles."

Tender Taps nodded and followed inside the castle, hoping Twilight could help him.


	7. Complicated Emotions

Inside the castle, Tender Taps had explained the entire situation to Twilight, from the misunderstanding from Rumble and Sweetie Belle, to Apple Bloom's attempts to break up the pair.

"So the original plan was for Rumble to date Scootaloo?" Twilight asked, the princess rubbing her chin in confusion.

"Yeah, but through some weird circumstances, Sweetie Belle ended up as the one that went on a date with Rumble," Tender Taps explained.

"Huh, that's so odd, but from the sounds of things Rumble and Sweetie Belle seem ok with the idea of dating each other?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I mean Rumble already had a crush on Sweetie Belle, but I feel like she's slowly starting to like him back," Tender Taps said.

"But Apple Bloom still thinks he should be with Scootaloo, correct?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, she's so determined to get them together, figuring everypony would be happy," Tender Taps said.

Twilight tapped her chin in thought, thinking over the conclusion to this, "Mind if I ask you a question Tender Taps?"

Tender Taps nodded, "Of course Princess, what do you want to ask?"

"What do _you_ think the right thing to do is?" Twilight asked.

Tender Taps looked confused, "But I thought you were gonna tell me what I should do?"

"While I can easily tell you, first I want to see what you think you should do, if you answer that question, I shall give you my conclusion," Twilight said.

Tender Taps looked a bit concerned about answering this. While he had an answer he fully believed in, admitting it wasn't gonna be easy. Taking a big gulp, he faced Twilight with a worried but serious face. "I think Apple Bloom should just leave Rumble and Sweetie Belle be. I feel bad for Scootaloo but she can always find another coltfriend. I mean it's not real love, just a crush, and sometimes they don't last...at least I don't think they do."

Twilight nodded with a smile, "And that's exactly what you should do."

Tender Taps looked surprised, "Huh?"

Twilight rubbed his mane, "You're a smart young colt, you don't need me to tell you the answer to this because I had the confidence you would know the answer. It's true, while Scootaloo might be a little unhappy, she will get over it. Sometimes a crush doesn't always last, I've seen my friends develop crushes, mostly Rarity, and in the end they turn out to be nothing. Scootaloo probably wouldn't even have liked Rumble after a while, but you know that Rumble likes Sweetie Belle and she looks like she's liking him back."

"So, crushes are a bad thing?" Tender Taps asked.

Twilight shook her head, "No, they can lead to something, but sometimes it won't always work out. Right now Rumble is acting on his crush on Sweetie Belle, and luckily she's liking him back. I won't deny that maybe Scootaloo and Rumble could've been happy together as well, but sometimes things don't always work out."

"Oh, I get it, I think. But Scootaloo will find somepony else to like right?" Tender Taps asked.

"I'm sure of it, and I know that Princess Cadance would agree to everything said here," Twilight said.

Tender Taps felt a little relieved, "Thanks Princess Twilight, you're amazing." Tender Taps moved in to hug Twilight, which she gladly returned.

"It's no trouble my dear little pony," Twilight said as she rubbed his mane some more.

Tender Taps broke away, "I'm gonna talk to Apple Bloom again soon, maybe talk her out of this." Tender Taps was about to leave, but asked one more question. "So it's ok to have a crush right?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes, why?"

"...Um, you've known Apple Bloom longer than me, where does she like to go to have fun?" Tender Taps asked with a big blush.

Twilight stared a bit, then started to giggle, "Like I said, you're a smart young colt, you'll know what to do." Tender Taps nodded and ran off, leaving Twilight satisfied. "Wow, I'm really getting good at this, I should tell Cadance about this, she'd love to hear this." Twilight then trotted off, "Spike! I need you write and send something for me!"

Elsewhere with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo, the two had made it to Fluttershy's cottage and had greeted her at the door.

"Howdy Fluttershy! How are ya?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh hi girls, I'm just fine, thanks for asking," Fluttershy responded.

"Great, um ya think you can help me and Scootaloo with something?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, what do you need help with?" Fluttershy asked.

"See Scootaloo likes this boy," Apple Bloom heard Scootaloo grumble a bit, but she continued anyway. "But this boy only likes sensitive fillies, so we were hoping you can give Scootaloo some tips about being sensitive."

Fluttershy looked to the pouty Pegasus filly, feeling some uncertainty. However she can't turn the girls away, they look up to her after all, somewhat.

"Come on inside," Fluttershy said, gesturing the girls to join her. Once inside, Fluttershy gestured for the two fillies to have a seat, which they did. "So what's this about wanting Scootaloo to be more sensitive?"

"See there's this colt named Rumble, not sure if you know him or now," Apple Bloom started saying.

"Rumble?" Fluttershy tapped her chin. "Oh I remember, Thunderlane's little brother, he's such a cute little colt too, really polite as well."

"Right, anyway Scootaloo has a crush on him, even if she constantly denies it," Apple Bloom said, playfully glaring at her friend, to which she turned away with a bigger pout. "Anyway she likes him but he said he doesn't like fillies that are too tough, he wants a more gentle filly."

"I see, probably Flitter's influence, but I don't see what I need to help with, I think Scootaloo's already nice and sensitive," Fluttershy said.

Apple Bloom scoffed, "Please, Scootaloo? What about her is nice and sensitive?"

"Hey!" Scootaloo complained.

Fluttershy gave a look of disapproval, "Be nice Apple Bloom, I think Scootaloo is sensitive, I think you expect senstive to also mean that she's a younger version of me, but you can be tough and sensitive. Applejack's tough, but that doesn't mean she can't be sensitive."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Well yeah, but we just want to make sure that Scootaloo is perfect fer him."

"Well, why don't you just ask him on a date then? That way you can see for sure," Fluttershy said.

"That might be kinda hard, he's kinda dating Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said.

Fluttershy looked surprised, "Huh? If he's dating Sweetie Belle, then why are you asking me to help make Scootaloo sensitive enough for Rumble?"

"She's just dating him so we can know what he likes, once we have enough information then she's gonna break up with him and Scootaloo can date him," Apple Bloom said a bit bluntly.

Scootaloo raised her eyebrow at Apple Bloom, "Geez, couldn't have explained that a little better?"

Fluttershy's brows furrowed, a look rare to the two fillies. "That's not a good thing Apple Bloom. Rumble is a pony too, he has feelings. If you do something like this, it might upset him."

"How? We're gonna put him with a great pony, Scootaloo will make a fine marefriend," Apple Bloom said.

Fluttershy pouted as she crossed her forelegs, "I don't like this girls, I better not hear that you upset him, otherwise I'll be very disappointed in you!"

Apple Bloom looked concerned, she's not used to seeing Fluttershy angry or unhappy. "I won't let him get hurt, ah promise!"

"Yeah, please don't be mad at us, it's kinda weird," Scootaloo said, a little unnerved at Fluttershy potentially being mad at them. If you get Fluttershy mad at you, then you know you did something wrong.

Fluttershy nodded, "I hope not. You're really nice girls and I don't wanna be this tough with you, but I also don't want you playing with another pony's emotions."

"We promise," Apple Bloom said and turned to her friend. "Let's go Scoots."

Apple Bloom got up and walked outside, Scootaloo was about to follow but Fluttershy called her. "Scootaloo, please come here a moment."

Scootaloo gestured for Apple Bloom to wait outside as she walked over to Fluttershy, feeling a bit curious, "What is it?"

"How much do you like this colt?" Fluttershy asked.

Scootaloo blushed, "Um...if I tell you, promise you won't go blabbing about it?"

"Promise," Fluttershy said.

Scootaloo took a breath, "I like him a lot, he's so cute and so athletic, and he's really nice. I feel more confident trying to get a colt like him to be my coltfriend than I would with some other colt. Maybe he can help me to be a little more in touch with my emotions, because I know if I could learn to accept my emotions, I could have been dating him by now."

Fluttershy nodded, "You need to tell him how you feel, if he decides for himself that he wants to date you, well that's his decision. But you also need to accept the possibility that he might not like you that way, think you can handle that?"

Scootaloo looked unsure, the idea of Rumble rejecting her is too worrying for her, but she had to try at least. "Sure, alright Fluttershy."

"Good," Fluttershy said, then pointed to her door. "You may go with Apple Bloom now."

Scootaloo nodded and followed after her friend.

The next day, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were on their way to Rarity's house, hoping to meet with Sweetie Belle before her dinner at Thunderlane's house.

On the way there, they spotted Rumble walking with Thunderlane, the two going to the market place, looking through the food.

"Must be doing some shopping, probably getting ready fer tonight, but maybe this is our chance to talk to Rumble," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo nodded, "I'm ready."

The two approached Rumble, Apple Bloom being the first to greet him, "Howdy Rumble."

Rumble turned to the girls with a friendly wave, "Hey girls, what brings you here?"

"No reason really, just doing our Crusading," Apple Bloom said.

Rumble looked curious, then looked around, "Without Sweetie Belle?"

Apple Bloom looked worried, for about a second when she remembered, "Well she's busy, plus we don't always Crusade together, just ask Tender Taps, ah met him while Crusading alone."

"Oh, right, anyway is there something you girls wanted from me?" Rumble asked.

"Not me personally, but Scoots here does," Apple Bloom said, gesturing to the filly beside her.

Scootaloo shyly waved, "Sup Rumble?"

Rumble waved back, "Hi Scootaloo, what did you need?"

Scootaloo fidgeted a little, this wasn't gonna be easy, so she decided to just blurt it out and hope it goes well. "You wanna go somewhere with me sometime?"

Thunderlane happened to overhear that as he was grabbing some stuff. Did a filly just ask out Rumble? He already has one filly, but a second? Not bad for his little brother.

"Go somewhere? Like a date?" Rumble asked.

"Not a 'date', just you and me doing something together, maybe a race or some type of game for us," Scootaloo said.

Rumble looked unsure, "That almost sounds like a date, and I'm dating Sweetie Belle, who's your friend I might add. I don't think she'll be ok with this."

"Sure she will, we talked to her and she's ok with it," Apple Bloom said, technically being truthful, since the who purpose of Sweetie Belle dating Rumble was for Rumble to eventually end up with Scootaloo.

Rumble glared a bit suspiciously, "I want to hear it from her directly."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Fine, meet us later at Rarity's place, we'll ask Sweetie Belle there alright?"

Rumble shrugged, "I guess."

"Good," she turned to Scootaloo, "Come on Scoots."

Scootaloo waved bye to Rumble as the two fillies ran off.

Rumble looked on unsurely, then turned back to his brother, who had a look of surprise on his face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I'm just surprised another filly asked you out, that's two in less than a week, you're really growing up," Thunderlane said.

"Yeah well, it's weird. Now that I have a marefriend, she's the only filly I care about right now," Rumble said.

"Hey nothing wrong with options though," Thunderlane said.

Rumble glared slightly at his older brother, "You know, that's why you don't have a marefriend."

Thunderlane rolled his eyes, "That's Flitter and Cloudchaser getting to you, anyway let's hurry up now, we have our own fillies waiting."

Rumble nodded and went with his brother to finish up what they're doing.

As the fillies walked, they were soon approached by Tender Taps. "Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, wait up!"

The two fillies turned their attention to Tender Taps.

"What is it?" Apple Bloom asked.

Tender Taps stopped a moment to take a breath, "I really need to talk to you about something."

"What about?" Apple Bloom asked.

Tender Taps gulped, knowing this might upset them but he owes them the truth and how he really feels about this. "I know that you said you want Scootaloo to be happy, and I want that too. But I'm just really worried that you're almost forcing Rumble into another relationship, and breaking the two of them up like that is the wrong way to go. I think they're really happy together and I think Scootaloo can find somepony else to be with." Tender Taps turned to Scootaloo, "Surely Rumble's not the only boy you like, and I happen to think you're a cute filly, I'm sure I'm not the only boy who thinks that. I've seen how some boys look at you with amazement every time you do a cool trick, why not try dating one of them?"

Scootaloo looked to Apple Bloom, who offered a shrug, then back to Tender Taps. "I really wanna try getting together with Rumble, plus despite what you think, Sweetie Belle doesn't really like him. I've known her long enough to know that he's not her type."

"But she's been really happy to be around him, I can tell, she does care for him," Tender Taps said.

"She probably likes him like a friend at least, but as a coltfriend? It won't happen. Even if she seems interested now, she's gonna lose interest eventually," Scootaloo said.

"She's right, Sweetie Belle's the type to kinda lose interest in certain things after a while. Ah remember when she wanted mah sister to be hers, after a while she remembered how much she loved Rarity as a sister and then she lost interest in Applejack. There's also the time she thought she was interested in fashion like Rarity, she even tried it a few times but she lost interest not much longer later," Apple Bloom said.

"Sweetie Belle's gonna lose interest in Rumble, if she has any interest in him at all. For all we know she could be faking it big time. Besides even if she doesn't like Rumble, she doesn't wanna hurt his feelings. Believe us we know what's better for her," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps still didn't look too sure, "I'm just worried that this might go wrong. I mean if Sweetie Belle does break up with Rumble, what makes you think he'll date you Scootaloo? I doubt he'd wanna date somepony that's friends with the same filly who made him feel bad."

"She's not gonna be rude about it, we'll even help," Apple Bloom said.

"Plus I kinda asked Rumble out, he said he'll do it if Sweetie Belle's ok with it," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps's eyes widened. "What!? Why would you do that!?"

"Relax, it'll be fine, you gotta stop worrying so much," Apple Bloom said.

"But...but what if something goes wrong? It's hard not to worry for you girls sometimes, I don't want you to get to deep into trouble," Tender Taps said.

Scootaloo giggled, "Aw, he just cares about us Apple Bloom, can't blame the kid."

"Yeah, he's such a sweet colt," Apple Bloom said, rubbing his mane a bit.

Tender Taps started to blush, "This is so embarrassing."

Scootaloo put her foreleg around Tender Taps, "Look, just relax alright? I appreciate you worrying for us and wanting us to be happy, but we've taken good care of ourselves for a while, we'll be fine."

Tender Taps still looked unsure, that's when Apple Bloom surprised him with a close and affectionate hug. "Listen ah appreciate you caring so much about us, and about others. Just remember, we're Sweetie Belle's friends, we know what we're doing. We've gotten this close, we shouldn't just give up."

Tender Taps tried to take Apple Bloom's word for it, but he can't shake that bad feeling. "I...I guess it could work, but what if it doesn't?"

"Well we're not gonna know unless we try right?" Apple Bloom said, then turned him to face her. "Quit worrying so much alright sugarcube? Ah promise things will end up just fine."

Tender Taps blushed a lot, Apple Bloom was being really affectionate right now. He couldn't handle it much longer, so he quickly broke away. "Alright, I'll trust you, anyway I gotta go...practice my dancing, right. See ya!"

With that he quickly ran off, desperately trying to calm down from that flirty exchange.

Once he was gone, Scootaloo turned to Apple Bloom. "Um, what was that about?"

"What was 'what' about?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The way you were flirting with him, I think you freaked the kid out," Scootaloo said.

"Huh? Ah wasn't flirting, ah was just trying to reassure him that everything would work out just fine," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo glared suspiciously, "Right, you weren't flirting."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Listen, you want yer date or not!?"

Scootaloo shrugged, "Eh, whatever then, not that it's a big deal if you were flirting, he's a handsome colt after all. Anyway let's hurry to Sweetie Belle, I want that date with Rumble."

"Look who's finally admitting her crush," Apple Bloom said.

Scootaloo groaned, "Whatever, like I said, you just flirted Tender Taps, so I can just as easily tease you about that."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes, "Call it whatever, let's just get going."

The two fillies trotted over to Rarity's home. What they didn't realize is that a certain unicorn filly just happened to be nearby.

"So those fillies are up to something, Apple Bloom, you're such a manipulator," Dinky said, then turned to where Tender Taps ran. "Poor colt, I gotta make sure I fix this, otherwise this is gonna lead to something so chaotic that Discord would applaud it."

Later at the Carousel Boutique, Rarity was checking on her work when she heard a knock. "Oh, is that our stallions?" She opened the door to find Apple Bloom and Scootaloo. "Oh, didn't expect to see you here...where's Tender Taps? He's not around today?"

"He's off practicing fer his dancing, may we speak to Sweetie Belle?" Apple Bloom asked.

Rarity didn't answer at first, she just pointed in the direction to Sweetie Belle's room. "Try not to hold her up, we have plans." The two fillies went upstairs as Rarity suspiciously glared. "I swear those girls are up to something, and it isn't anything good."

Upstairs, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo entered Sweetie Belle's room.

"Sweetie Belle, gotta ask ya something," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle was fluffing her mane in front of a mirror, "Don't take too long, Rumble's gonna be here soon."

"About that, Scootaloo wants to do some stuff with Rumble, like racing and what-not," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle turned to Apple Bloom with a curious expression, "Your point being?"

"He said he won't do it because it sounds like a date," Apple Bloom said.

"He'll change his mind if you tell him it's ok," Scootaloo said.

Sweetie Belle looked even more curious, "So you want me to give you permission to spend time with him?"

"Exactly, when he comes over, just let him know yer ok with it," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle furrowed her eyebrows, "And what makes you think I would just say that I am?"

Apple Bloom looked curious, "Why wouldn't you be? Isn't the whole point of this to get Rumble to date Scootaloo?"

"Yeah, he just needs to hear your ok and that's it, me and him have a date," Scootaloo said somewhat excited.

Sweetie Belle seemed displeased, "Rumble doesn't seem interested in doing that right now because he's dating me. If I tell him to just go ahead, it'll make him think I don't care about him, I'm not gonna do that to Rumble."

Scootaloo looked surprised, "Hey! What happened to getting Rumble to date me!?"

"Since when do you even care if he thinks you like him!? You said it yerself, you don't like him like that," Apple Bloom said.

"I don't," Sweetie Belle said, her shifting eyes suggesting otherwise. "But I still don't wanna do that to him. It might hurt him and he won't wanna date anymore. Just let me date him a little while longer and then he's yours Scootaloo."

Scootaloo looked displeased, "Are you serious!? You don't need to continue dating Rumble if you just let me have him now!"

"No!" Sweetie Belle stated. "It's not a good time to do that, trust me on this, unless you wanna mess this up, let me continue this. Rumble's very sensitive, if we do this wrong, it's gonna hurt him, and I refuse to do that to him."

Scootaloo groaned, "Fine, but don't drag this out too much longer." Scootaloo then angrily left the room, feeling a bit irritated.

Sweetie Belle let out a snort, "What's her deal? Since when is she so worried about dating Rumble? Not too long ago she would deny it to no end."

"Maybe seeing Rumble with you is making her realize more and more that she likes him, she's probably getting a little jealous," Apple Bloom said.

"Well maybe next time she should have just asked the kid out, he's very friendly and understanding after all," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, he is, anyway I'll let you get ready, but try to hurry with this dating thing, though ah guess the bright side is that Rumble will have some extra experience, so he'll know what to do with Scootaloo," Apple Bloom said.

"What am I? Just practice?" Sweetie Belle asked, her annoyance increasing.

"Well, sorta. Come on it's not like you really like the kid that much, especially once you get tired of dating him, this way Rumble definitely has a filly he can be with, anyway I'll get going as well, see ya," Apple Bloom said, then left as well.

Sweetie Belle humphed and angrily kept fluffing her mane, "Rumble isn't a toy, he's my friend, those two better not do anything to hurt my Rumbly-Wumbly..." Sweetie Belle's eyes widened. "Since when did I have a nickname for Rumble?" Sweetie Belle shrugged it off and kept fluffing her mane, awaiting the arrival of her date.

* * *

 **Romance really kicking in. Let's see where the story goes from here.**


	8. Romantic Revelation

Rumble and Thunderlane arrived at the Carousel Boutique, both with flowers in their hooves, feeling excited for their upcoming dates.

"Ready for this little bro?" Thunderlane asked.

"You bet," Rumble said. "Kinda nervous though."

"Hey you've already had three successful dates with Sweetie Belle," Thunderlane reminded.

"Yeah, but this time I'm inviting her to my house, that seems like a big step," Rumble said.

"Yeah, it is, but you got this," Thunderlane said, then knocked on the Boutique's door.

Moments later, Rarity answered the door, "Ah, Thunderlane, and Rumble, so glad to see you both."

"Of course, same for you my pretty filly," Thunderlane said, presenting Rarity with some flowers.

"For me? How sweet," Rarity said while taking the flowers. She then called for her sister. "Sweetie Belle, our dates are here!"

Within seconds, Sweetie Belle arrived, a big smile on her face at the sight of her date. "Rumble, you're here."

"Hi Sweetie Belle," Rumble said, then shyly presented his flowers. "I got these for you."

"Aw, they look so pretty, and delicious," Sweetie Belle said, taking the flowers. "Thanks Rumble, that's really nice of you."

Rumble kicked the ground shyly, "It was nothing."

To his surprise, Sweetie Belle had kissed his cheek. "Still sweet, thanks."

Rumble blushed madly at that, then started to chuckle awkwardly as Sweetie Belle continued to give him an affectionate gaze. "So um, should we, you know, get going?"

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah." She turned to Rarity, "Should we then?"

"Of course," Rarity said and turned to Thunderlane, "Mind leading the way?"

Thunderlane shook his head as he gave off a confident, yet somewhat nervous smile. "Totally."

The two led their mares to their home, both hoping to ensure that by the end, the mares gain their affection.

Back in the Marketplace, Twilight is seen shopping with Starlight and Spike, though Spike was mildly disappointed at the lack of gems.

"I know gems are hard to come by but can't they have anything remotely close to it?" Spike complained.

"Don't start Spike, you can eat other foods just fine," Twilight said.

"Still, not as tasty as gems," Spike said.

Starlight started to wonder, "I'm amazed you could even eat such things, dragons must have tough stomachs."

As they continued to look through the market, Twilight noticed Tender Taps nearby, looking a bit confused. "Oh, it's Tender Taps...something's off about him though."

Starlight looked over to him as well, "What do you think it could be?"

"I'm not sure, I'll go over and ask him," Twilight said and trotted over to him. "Hey Tender Taps, how are you doing?"

Tender Taps waved, "Hi Princess Twilight, nice to see you again."

"Same here, but is there something, I don't know, down about you? You seem troubled," Twilight said.

"I'm just confused about some stuff," Tender Taps explained.

"Like what? Maybe I can help," Twilight said.

Tender Taps shook his head, "It's no big deal, I don't wanna bug you with my problems, I'm sure you have more important things to worry about."

"Nonsense, as the Princess of Friendship, I have to help any pony that might need it, plus you're one of Apple Bloom's friends, I can make time for you," Twilight said.

Tender Taps cringed a little at Apple Bloom's name, "That's the thing, some weird stuff is going on that involves Apple Bloom."

"Like what?" Twilight asked, taking a seat before the foal. Starlight and Spike just watched from where they were, feeling like they're not really needed.

"It's like this, remember that I told you about me believing that Sweetie Belle and Rumble should just remain as they are?" Tender asked. Upon a nod from Twilight, Tender Taps continued. "Well when I tried talking to her a moment ago, she and Scootaloo both insisted that Sweetie Belle will get bored of Rumble, so Apple Bloom still wants to help Scootaloo get Rumble as a coltfriend. When I kept insisting that it's not a good idea, Apple Bloom suddenly started to act really flirty with me, it felt nice, but weird at the same time."

Twilight looked surprised, "That sounds unusual of Apple Bloom."

"Yeah, I mean deep down I liked that, but somehow I feel like this isn't the best thing to do. I still think Rumble and Sweetie Belle should remain a couple, I think they deserve that chance first. Even if it doesn't work out, Rumble deserves a chance to try and get the filly he has a crush on to return the affection," Tender Taps insisted.

"Yes, he does, and also I can get that it's awkward, it sounds like Apple Bloom is likely trying to take your mind off of this with her flirting. Though I'd like to talk to her about this, it doesn't sound like Apple Bloom to possibly use your emotions as a distraction against you," Twilight said.

"I get that, I want you to talk to her as well, maybe you can understand this better than I could," Tender Taps said.

Twilight stood up, "Alright Tender Taps, you may go home, I'm gonna go look for Apple Bloom, do you know where she might be?"

"She went to Rarity's house, but I think that by now Rarity and Sweetie Belle began their date, so Apple Bloom probably went home or something," Tender Taps said.

"Right, I'll see if I can talk to her later. I'm sorry this is happening Tender Taps, Apple Bloom is a good filly, and she probably thinks she has the best intentions, but she can be a little...extreme about certain things, I'll have a nice chat with her," Twilight said.

"Thanks Princess Twilight, you're a great role model," Tender Taps said.

Twilight then kissed his head, "No problem my little pony."

Tender Taps blushed a little, such an honor for Twilight Sparkle to show him such sisterly affection. "Well...b-bye." He quickly trotted away, that's the second time in a short span that he's felt all flustered.

Twilight smiled as he trotted off, but then decided to think about the matter at hoof, "I gotta talk with Apple Bloom." She trotted back to Starlight and Spike. "Go home without me, but make sure you shop for what we need first."

"Where are you going?" Starlight asked.

"To Sweet Apple Acres, I need to talk with Apple Bloom, and maybe Applejack too," Twilight said and trotted off.

Back with the two dates, both Thunderlane and Rumble had gotten their mares to their home. Thunderlane felt some confidence, though having a beautiful date like Rarity did get him a bit nervous. Rumble however was really nervous, though remembered like Dinky told him, just be himself and try to be confident.

The two mares entered the home of the two stallions. Rarity admired the interior, it's not high society like she likes, but it still looked pretty nice.

Sweetie Belle looked around, seeing all the pictures of Rumble, his family and friends. He looks kinda cute in those pictures.

"You two can wait here, I'm gonna check on the food, I had most of it prepared before we got here, I just need to add the final touch to it," Thunderlane said.

"I'll go set the table for all of us," Rumble said.

As the brothers left, the two mares stood in wonder.

"I wonder what the dinner will be like? It won't be anything to grand like in Canterlot, but if I learned anything from the day me and Pinkie met Saffron and her father, fancy foods don't always mean the best foods," Rarity said.

"It's just nice that they're making us dinner, well Thunderlane at least, but I'm sure Rumble's helping," Sweetie Belle said.

"Speaking of Rumble, you seem to really like him so far," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "I guess, he's not bad for a 'non-boyish' colt so..."

"Personally I think he's very boyish," Rarity said. "He does seem to enjoy things most colts would, he's just well mannered. He's a gentlecolt, do you really wanna date a colt that's obnoxious, even if it means he's 'boyish' as you put it?" Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle realized Rarity's point, maybe Rumble is just as much of a boy as any other, even if he acts more tenderly. Probably why she's giving him a chance, she's pretty curious about him after all.

"I guess so...He's not so bad to date, and it helps that he really is cute," Sweetie Belle said, her cheeks turning a shade of pink.

"Yes, he is, and his brother's so handsome, maybe both of us will find some happiness with these stallions," Rarity said.

"I...I really hope we do," Sweetie Belle said. Despite meaning that, she did maintain some guilt. She did promise to get Rumble with Scootaloo, but maybe Tender Taps is right, maybe things are fine as they are. She can always see if there's another pony for Scootaloo, she knows that a few foals do have crush on her.

Meanwhile at Sweet Apple Acres, Twilight had flown over the the House and knocked, waiting for an answer.

A moment later, Applejack had answered the door. "Oh, howdy Twi, what brings you here?"

"Hi Applejack, I need to talk to about something important, um where's Apple Bloom?" Twilight asked.

"She's about to eat dinner, why, is it about her?" Applejack asked.

"Somewhat, I wanted to talk to her about something but maybe I can tell you and you can best figure out what to do," Twilight said.

"Sure, what is it? Something wrong or what?" Applejack asked.

"Nothing to worry too much about, but your sister...she's kinda acting like Cadance, she's matchmaking," Twilight said.

Applejack stood there in surprise, not knowing how to react to that. "Um, come again?"

"Your sister feels she needs to set her friends up with various ponies, and one of her friends is worried she's taking things too far. Lately she's been trying to get Scootaloo to date some boy, but that boy somehow ended up dating Sweetie Belle, now Apple Bloom is trying her best to put things the way she felt they should be," Twilight explained.

Applejack looked very confused, "Now why would mah sister try to do that? She should know better than to play matchmaker."

"Yes, she should, but I guess her curiosity is getting the better of her, plus she probably feels like she made a promise to Scootaloo and wants to fulfil that promise," Twilight said.

"I'll talk to her, don't worry about it. But who's this boy that Sweetie Belle's dating? Rarity mentioned something about it when ah went by yesterday and she said that Sweetie Belle found herself a colt," Applejack said.

"Rumble, Thunderlane's little brother, he's such a cutie," Twilight said.

Applejack looked unsure, "Rumble? The colt that Rainbow Dash said you mistook fer a filly?"

Twilight blushed angrily, "That was one time, I apologized to him later, he's not upset anymore, can we please not mention that again?"

Applejack snickered, "Sorry, it was just kinda funny. But anyway I'll talk to Apple Bloom."

Twilight nodded, "Thank you, goodnight." Twilight then flew off while Applejack waved good-bye.

Afterwards Applejack went back inside, noticing her sister going for her dinner. "That filly, always something wacky with her." She then chuckled a bit, "Just like me and Big Mac when we were younger."

Later at Thunderlane's house, he had prepared the food, which looked amateurish at it was mostly some bread and hay, but Rarity likes that he at least tried. Plus the food tasted pretty well.

"Thank you Thunderlane, it was quite delicious," Rarity said.

"Oh thank Goodness," Thunderlane muttered.

Rarity leaned in, "What was that darling?"

"I mean thanks, I put my best effort into it," Thunderlane said with some pride.

Rarity giggled at his confident attitude, "I can tell, you really know how to treat a lady well."

Thunderlane rubbed his head bashfully, "It was nothing."

Rarity leaned closer to Thunderlane and began to nuzzle against him, making the stallion blush more and feel a bit more awkward.

Rumble laughed a little at Thunderlane, "Looks like you finally found a mare that could make you speechless."

Thunderlane grumbled a little, then began to laugh himself when Sweetie Belle nuzzled against Rumble, causing the foal to have a similar reaction to his brother. "Same to you bro."

Rumble blushed and smiled nervously as Sweetie Belle nuzzled him. "Hey Rumble, let's talk, just us two."

Rumble's eyes widened, "R-really? Ok?" He turned to Thunderlane and Rarity, "Is that ok with you two?"

"Don't let me stop you little bro," Thunderlane said.

"Yes, go on and have some fun," Rarity said.

Sweetie Belle nodded and she along with Rumble went to his room to talk. The two adult ponies remained where they were.

"I'm still amazed Rumble even has a marefriend, or rather a filly that could be his marefriend," Thunderlane said.

"I'm amazed seeing Sweetie Belle with a mature young colt, I was worried she would end up dating that video game loving colt," Rarity said.

"Video game? You mean Button Mash?" Thunderlane asked.

Rarity nodded, "Yes, nothing against him but I don't think he would have made a good coltfriend for Sweetie Belle, he's a little...obnoxious."

"I know him, he's a nice kid actually, just needs to mature a little," Thunderlane said.

"Still, I like Rumble for Sweetie Belle, nice and mature," Rarity said.

"Hey even Rumble has his moments where he can be a pain, you heard his witty remark when you nuzzled against me," Thunderlane said.

"I guess, but you two are brothers, it's only natural that you two tease one another," Rarity said.

Thunderlane chuckled a bit. "But seriously, I'm glad my brother's dating your sister, she's helped him feel more confident in himself, not by a lot but it's there, I can feel it emerging in a way."

"I'm also glad your brother is dating my sister, it's doing more for her than she realizes," Rarity said.

Thunderlane nodded, "That's good...so anyway, you doing anything tomorrow or..."

"I'm free tomorrow afternoon," Rarity said with a wink.

Thunderlane grinned happily, "Awesome, I'll pick you up then."

Rarity nodded, "But before tomorrow, we still have tonight, let's talk a bit more shall we?"

"Of course," Thunderlane said, escorting Rarity to the living room.

In Rumble's room, Rumble is sitting against his bed, Sweetie Belle by his side, the two talking a little about themselves.

"Despite me having my Cutie Mark, I still don't know what I really wanna be, there's so many choices yet I can't pick one," Sweetie Belle said.

"Maybe that's a good thing, it just means you have a lot of talent," Rumble said.

"Thanks, you're really nice. But what about you? Are you gonna be some type of flyer when you get older? Like performing?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Maybe, I'm not entirely sure though. I mean Rainbow Dash did say I was a good flyer for my age, but I might find something else I like, if I were meant to be a flyer, I might have gotten my Cutie Mark by now," Rumble said.

"Maybe it's late, or you need to do well in a show. Tender Taps got his after performing well in a dancing show, and he was already a great dancer according to Apple Bloom. Maybe you need to participate in a show," Sweetie Belle said.

"Easier said than done, but I'll give that a try," Rumble said.

"I can have my sister ask Rainbow Dash, she's a Wonderbolt after all, she can probably find something for you, maybe a junior Wonderbolts type thing," Sweetie Belle said.

"It's fine, you don't have to go through any trouble for me," Rumble said.

"Oh no, I don't mind, after all the Cutie Mark Crusaders nowadays help other ponies get their marks," Sweetie Belle said.

"Oh right, still don't go through too much trouble," Rumble said.

"What trouble? I know Rainbow Dash personally, she's one of my sister's best friends, and The Wonderbolts are really nice once you get to know them, like Soarin, he's very laid back," Sweetie Belle said.

"Wow that sounds cool, anyway I appreciate you trying to help me, you really are the nicest and sweetest filly in Ponyville," Rumble said.

"You're so charming," Sweetie Belle said, feeling more flustered by the moment. Suddenly she remembered Scootaloo and what she was originally supposed to be doing with Rumble. "Hey, Rumble, question. Why did you have a crush on me? What do I have that the other fillies don't?"

Rumble tapped his chin, "You're really pretty, you're very nice, you're also mature, you don't act childish, you act like a young mare, so it means you're responsible and you can take care of yourself. I'll still always be there for you, but I like your confidence in yourself, you're very level headed."

"I'm not that confident Rumble, remember I said that I was nervous at the Talent Show some time ago?" Sweetie Belle reminded.

"Yeah, but you still were on stage weren't you? You probably just didn't want to be the center of attention, it means you're modest and don't care that much about being in the spotlight," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Maybe..."

"Also you're very kind, and you have a sweetness to you that not many other fillies have. Being around you actually makes me feel confident, because if I can make you happy, then I know I'm doing something right," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle felt touched, "Aw Rumble, you're so...so...adorable."

Rumble blushed hard, "Thanks...so are you."

Sweetie Belle nuzzled her cheek against his, but still had one final worry. "So...you like me? Not Apple Bloom? Or Scootaloo?" She figured it would sound weird if she only mentioned Scootaloo, so she had to mention Apple Bloom to make it less obvious what she was really asking.

"Apple Bloom is nice, but she can be a little...excited, she means well but it can be a little off putting, plus I'm pretty sure she likes Tender Taps, I can tell he likes her from the way he acts around her, it's the same way I felt when I was around you," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle looked aside, "Yeah, she can be a little...well too eager to do certain things, especially when we were searching for our Cutie Marks."

"As for Scootaloo, she's nice and I'm sure she's gonna be a great flyer, probably better than me once her flight skills kick in, but she's not very mature, she can be a little...too overconfident," Rumble said.

"Overconfident? Oh right you don't like ponies like that," Sweetie Belle said.

"Not that I don't like them, I just don't like overconfidence in general, it doesn't seem very mature. Scootaloo's nice and I would like to be a friend to her, but I don't think I could handle dating such an overconfident filly, it would make me feel a bit insecure. Plus she can be a little too tough for me, I like the idea of tough fillies, I admire tough fillies like Applejack, Rainbow Dash and Spitfire, but I'll feel nervous dating them, like I'm not tough enough to be their coltfriend," Rumble said. He then turned to Sweetie Belle, looking unsure. "That doesn't sound selfish right? I don't wanna be rude but that's just how I feel."

Sweetie Belle shook her head, "It's not selfish, you're not trying to be mean, you're just saying what you feel. Nothing wrong with not wanting to date somepony too tough, or too confident, especially if it makes you feel insecure."

Rumble felt relieved, "That's why I like you Sweetie Belle, you always seem to know what to say. You're smart, cute, confident, talented and really nice, I'm so lucky to be dating you."

Sweetie Belle was relieved she got her answer, Rumble isn't interested in Scootaloo and wouldn't have wanted to date her. After all she is tough and overconfident, and given Rumble's sensitive nature, they wouldn't have lasted that long as a couple. Now that she knows, she can finally take the step she's secretly wanted to take since the end of the second date.

"Oh um, speaking of Scootaloo, earlier today she wanted me to do some stuff with her, I didn't want to because it sounded too much like a date. She insisted it wasn't a date and that you would be ok with me spending time with her, but I want to make sure you would be ok with that, just me spending time with your friends," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle remembered this, she does want to really say 'no', but she needs to see one more thing for herself. "Um, what do you wanna do?"

"What I want to do?" Rumble asked, then thought. "Honestly I don't mind doing something, I just don't want it to feel like a date, I don't think I'm ready to spend alone time with a girl that's not you. I want to spend all my time with you first, but if all of your friends are together then that's another thing. I just don't want you to feel like I'm giving my attention to another filly when I should be giving it to you."

Sweetie Belle felt relieved, she got her answer. "Good, because I kinda want you to myself for a while, I'm not ready to share your attention with my friends just yet. Maybe if we're all playing together but I want to spend my time with you."

Rumble nodded, "If that's what you want, then I'll do what makes you happy."

"What makes _us_ happy," Sweetie Belle said.

"Right," Rumble said. "Us..."

The two nuzzled each other again, feeling more of a flustered feeling.

"So I guess you're gonna get going soon, I don't know what my brother and your sister are doing, but they must be finishing up by now, should I walk you to the door?" Rumble asked.

"Sure, I'd like that," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble stood up and helped Sweetie Belle to her hooves, "So question, do you wanna do anything tomorrow or...?"

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Of course, I love spending time with my coltfriend after all."

"Good, because I was hoping...wait, coltfriend?" Rumble said. She hadn't used that word yet, he hasn't even called Sweetie Belle his marefriend. The closest was when Pinkie Pie used the term after the first date, and maybe a few times from Dinky. But they never used it for each other.

"Yeah, we've had about four dates haven't we? I think we can call each other coltfriend and marefriend right?" Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble's wings started to flutter involuntarily as he began to sweat, "Y-yeah, I guess you really are my marefriend..."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "You're so funny, relax a bit Rumble, it's just a title after all."

Rumble nodded, "Right, sorry. Anyway let me walk you to the door."

He grabbed her hoof to lead her, but as he tried to walk, she pulled him toward her and the two shared a nice and loving kiss with each other. Rumble's eyes were really wide, his pupils shrinking. He was kissing the filly of his dreams, and she enjoyed it, she wanted it, and he wanted more, so he leaned in to deepen the kiss. Sweetie Belle rubbed his face, the kiss wasn't that bad, she actually liked it. She can finally abandon that whole non-boyish thing, because as far as she can tell, she was enjoying a kiss with a nice and sweet colt.

After about a minute, the two broke away, both panting and smiling at each other.

"So...mind walking me to your front door?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rumble nodded, "Yeah, let's get to it."

As the two made their way to the front door, they had passed by Rarity and Thunderlane, who seemed to be enjoying a conversation with each other, though they could easily see the love in each other's eyes.

"So how long before they start getting closer?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"If it were any other mare, my brother would be trying his hardest just to kiss her, though he seems to be taking his time now, which is a good thing," Rumble said.

Rarity noticed her sister and Rumble nearby. "All done I guess?"

"Yeah, but we can wait for you two," Sweetie Belle said.

"That's fine," Rarity said. Sitting up she turned to Thunderlane, "Thank you for your hospitality."

"It was no trouble," Thunderlane boasted.

Rarity giggled and kissed Thunderlane's cheek, making him blush. "Bye handsome."

Sweetie Belle kissed Rumble's cheek, "Bye cutie."

The two sisters left the home as the two brothers stayed behind, blushes on their faces.

"We're lucky," Rumble said.

"Totally, you see how Rarity looked at me? She totally digs me," Thunderlane said.

"Easy bro, don't get too arrogant, she might not like that," Rumble reminded.

"Hey I'm not gonna mess this up, I promise you that," Thunderlane said.

"Good, I'm happy you have somepony to love. I just know Rarity's good for you, she's really kind...just like her sister," Rumble said with a blush.

"Speaking of which, how much are you two into each other?" Thunderlane said.

Rumble grinned confidently, "She kissed me."

Thunderlane's eyes widened, "Wow, really!? You got to kiss the filly you've been crushing on forever!?"

Rumble nodded, "Seriously, I'm in love Thunderlane, tonight proved it."

Thunderlane scoffed, "I can't wait to tell Flitter and Cloudchaser, they're gonna be so proud of you."

Rumble nodded, "Yeah...but not as proud as I am of having a great marefriend like Sweetie Belle."

With Rarity and Sweetie Belle, the two were having a similar conversation.

"So, do you finally admit you like Rumble?" Rarity asked.

"Like? I think I'm in love...I actually kissed him," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity stopped in her tracks, "You kissed him? That's so adorable, oh I wish I could have seen it."

"Maybe you'll see it soon,but for now, I'm just glad I have him as my coltfriend," Sweetie Belle said.

Rarity felt so proud of her little sister, she's really growing up.


	9. Loving Moments

_Sweetie Belle was sitting alone, wearing a very lovely dress. She looked like such a beautiful Princess, but she couldn't feel like one, as she looked around, watching in fear as a pair of evil glowing eyes watched over her._

 _"Such a pretty young filly, isn't she Sombra?" One said with a slight hiss at the end._

 _"Yes indeed my Queen," the other said with a deepness to his voice._

 _Sweetie Belle looked concerned at the sight of and Queen Chrysalis and King Sombra_ _glaring at her._ _The two had such a sinister appearance to them._

 _"What do you want with me? Why have you captured me?" Sweetie Belle asked._

 _"It's simple, we want your Kingdom for ourselves," Sombra said._

 _"We will capture all your precious subjects too, then make them work for us," Chrysalis said._

 _Suddenly a big giant centaur monster appeared from nearby, startling Sweetie Belle. "And we will bring Equestria to it's downfall."_

 _Sweetie Belle shook her head, "You won't get away with this Tirek."_

 _Tirek growled at her, "It's LORD Tirek, you puny little pony!"_

 _Sweetie Belle trembled a bit, she was surrounded by such scary looking monsters, Tirek was the worst of them._

 _"You won't win, somepony will stop you!" Sweetie Belle warned._

 _"Who? The Princesses? The Royal Guard? The Elements?" Tirek taunted. "Don't make me laugh, none of them can match my power!"_

 _Tirek flexed his muscles and charged up his magic, then fired it into the skies, showing off his absolute power._

 _"My shadows have overtaken Equestria, soon I shall reclaim my Empire, and all the Crystals will be mine," Sombra said with a hiss, showing off his dark magic._

 _"And my Changelings will capture everypony, stealing their love for our feasting," Chrysalis said, extending her forelegs to show off the Changelings, each one hissing at Sweetie Belle._

 _As the villains laughed in triumph, one Pony had arrived. "Not Quite!'_

 _The villains turned to see one small Pegasus colt standing at a doorway._

 _"Who are you supposed to be?" Tirek asked._

 _The Pegasus colt let out a confident grin, "Name's Rumble, Equestrian Knight and the Pegasus of Justice! I've come to defeat you and rescue Princess Sweetie Belle!"_

 _Sweetie Belle smiled hopefully, "Rumble, you're here!"_

 _"You? Defeat us? How foolish," Tirek said._

 _"You are a mere little pony, the best have failed against us," Sombra said._

 _"And so will you," Chrysalis said and pointed to him, "Get him my children!"_

 _The Changelings then went after Rumble, though he used his quickness to dodge their attacks and deliver swift punches and kicks, taking them down very easily._

 _"Don't you have more of a challenge!?" Rumble said with a smirk._

 _"How dare you mock us!" Chrysalis shouted, firing a magic laser at Rumble. The colt flew around, dodging all the attacks and then appeared before Chrysalis. "Too slow!" He then took Chrysalis down with a punch._

 _"My Queen!" Sombra shouted, then glared at Rumble. "That was a mistake!"_

 _"The only mistake is you showing your face around here!" Rumble shouted._

 _"Such insolence," Sombra charged his magic but instead of firing a blast, he charged at the colt, hoping to take him down._

 _"Rumble, watch out!" Sweetie Belle warned._

 _Rumble moved out the way faster than Sombra could track, confusing the dark king. "Where did he go!?"_

 _"Right here," Rumble said, appearing behind Sombra. Once the king turned around, Rumble did a swift kick to his face, knocking him out very quickly._

 _Tirek looked surprised, "You're much stronger than you look, but lucky shots won't work against me!" Tirek tried to punch Rumble, but the colt dodged very quickly and then kicked Tirek in the face, stunning the giant briefly._

 _"I thought you were stronger than that," Rumble taunted._

 _Tirek gritted his teeth, "How dare you make a fool of us! Take this!" Tirek charged an attack almost as big as a sun and sent it towards Rumble._

 _The young colt shook his head, "No thanks, you can have it back." He then flew over and kicked the blast right back at Tirek, surprising the centaur._

 _"Impossible!" Tirek shouted as the blast hit him. The blast also picked up Sombra and Chrysalis, dragging them far away._

 _Rumble opened the cage to free Sweetie Belle, "Are you hurt my princess?"_

 _"No, I'm just fine my handsome knight," Sweetie Belle said._

 _Rumble helped Sweetie Belle out the cage and picked her up bridal style, flying her away from the evil den. "You are safe now my lovely princess."_

 _"Yes, thank you, Brave Knight Rumble," Sweetie Belle said._

 _The two started to lean in for a kiss when..._

The alarm went off, Sweetie Belle woke up with a startle.

"Aw, it was only a dream...oh well, I still at least have my handsome knight when I'm awake," Sweetie Belle said with a blush.

The previous night was still fresh in her mind, her date, her talk, her kiss. Rumble is such a nice boy, she doesn't even care if he's not exactly her definition of what a colt is like. The fact is that he cares about her and she likes that there's a colt in Ponyville that likes her for the reasons he does, he thinks she's smart, nice and pretty, and luckily for her, he's very cute himself.

She went downstairs where Rarity herself was also showing signs of being in love, humming a happy tune as she prepared her breakfast.

"Morning sis," Sweetie Belle greeted.

Rarity waved, "Morning my precious little sister."

Sweetie Belle sat at the table as she awaited her food, "Later me and Rumble are gonna have another date, do you have anything planned with Thunderlane?"

"Yes, we're going to take a nice walk along the park, just to talk a bit more," Rarity said.

"That's great, I really think that we found ourselves some nice colts," Sweetie Belle said.

"And you thought Rumble wasn't 'boyish' enough for you," Rarity teased.

Sweetie Belle shrugged, "Well he's a gentlecolt, that's the most important thing I guess."

"It is, I'm glad you've finally realized that Sweetie Belle," Rarity said. "Now, eat up, you may go see Rumble afterwards, I'll be off to see Thunderlane."

Sweetie Belle nodded and finished up her breakfast. Later she had left the Boutique to go find her coltfriend.

As she walked, she heard a familiar voice call to her, "Sweetie Belle! Wait up!"

Sweetie Belle knew that was Apple Bloom, but suddenly began to worry a bit. She knew that Apple Bloom really wanted Rumble and Scootaloo to get together, now she's gonna have to explain that it won't happen.

Sweetie Belle turned to Apple Bloom with a wave, "Hey there Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom ran over, "Hiya Sweetie Belle, how was it last night with Rumble? Did ya get any more info?"

Sweetie Belle took a breath, she knew what she had to do, "Yeah I got some info, something that's finally gonna put an end to this."

Apple Bloom looked excited, "Really? What?"

"I asked Rumble about Scootaloo..." Sweetie Belle began.

"Yeah? Yeah!?" Apple Bloom asked, getting more excited by the minute.

"And as it turns out..." Sweetie Belle continued.

"Come on, don't drag this out, tell me!" Apple Bloom said, even more excited.

"He's not interested in her," Sweetie Belle said bluntly.

All of Apple Bloom's excitement instantly vanished. "Huh?"

"Rumble's not interested in Scootaloo, he says she makes him feel insecure and he doesn't want to date her," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom stood there very confused, and somewhat in shock. "What do you mean he doesn't wanna date her!?"

"He doesn't want to date her, simple as that, she's not his type," Sweetie Belle said.

"But..." Apple Bloom could barely register this, "The point of this was fer you to find out what Rumble likes in a filly! If there's something about Scootaloo that he doesn't like, then that's why you had to tell us, so she could adjust herself!"

"Yeah here's the thing, Rumble also doesn't like ponies who don't act like themselves, he'll be able to tell Scootaloo's faking it and he won't be interested, sorry but she's not gonna be able to date him," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom looked down in shock, this wasn't part of the plan. "But...but..."

"Sorry Apple Bloom, I know Scootaloo liked him but he won't return the feelings, he did say he would befriend her but that's about it," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom continued looking down in shock, did her plan fail? Did she ruin in for her friend? There has to be something she could do.

"Great...Oh, maybe if you just end this pretend dating, he'll consider going for her. He's probably saying this because he's still with you." Apple Bloom said.

"Also about that..." Sweetie Belle started saying. "I'm kinda still gonna date him."

Apple Bloom furrowed her brows, "Wait, why!? The plan's not gonna work if you keep pretending to be his marefriend!"

"I'm not pretending, I actually kinda like Rumble. He's really nice and very cute. Plus he's a great kisser, so I'm gonna be his marefriend," Sweetie Belle said, though the look on Apple Bloom's face almost made her regret her choice of words.

"You...kissed him!? Sweetie Belle the point of this was fer Rumble to eventually date Scootaloo, not fer you to take him fer yourself!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Hey I didn't wanna date him at first either, but he's really grown on me and I've really started to like him, so I'm gonna keep dating him, this time just to be with him," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "You can't do that, Scootaloo called him first!"

"He's not a toy Apple Bloom, he's a colt with feelings and he chose me. I didn't go for him, he went for me and he won me over, he's my coltfriend now and that's how it's gonna be," Sweetie Belle said forcefully.

Apple Bloom gritted her teeth, "How dare you take Scootaloo's colt from him, yer a terrible friend!"

"At least I don't play with the emotions of other ponies like a game, you keep trying to play matchmaker, and you even made Tender Taps help you even though he didn't like doing so. Rumble's mine and I'm his, so get used to it!" Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom turned away in disgust, "Ah can't believe you Sweetie Belle. Fine, you can date him, but if things don't go well don't expect me to be there, and you better not go fer Tender Taps!"

"If you like Tender Taps so much then make him YOUR coltfriend, I'm pretty sure he likes you despite how you acted towards him!" Sweetie Belle said.

"Fine, maybe ah will, don't change the fact that you took Scootaloo's colt," Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle rolled her eyes, "Forget this, I'm leaving! My coltfriend's waiting."

Sweetie Belle stomped off while Apple Bloom let out a huff, "Now what? Ah promised Scootaloo she'd get Rumble as a coltfriend, now Sweetie Belle wants him, ah could only imagine how long that-" Suddenly Apple Bloom had an idea, "-That's it! I'll just find a way to remind her that she don't like colts like that. This is perfect, I'm such a genius!"

Apple Bloom trotted away to make her plans.

Sweetie Belle was on her way to meet with Rumble, though as she walked she passed by Twilight, who seemed to be on her way somewhere.

"Hi Twilight!" Sweetie Belle greeted.

Twilight looked interested, "Oh, Sweetie Belle, I'm happy to see you, I was actually on the way to the Boutique."

"Really? To see my sister?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"That and to ask you something," Twilight said.

Sweetie looked curious, "Ask me what?"

"How is your relationship with Rumble? I know it seems weird to ask but you two did start dating after speaking at my Castle and I've seen you around a bit, you look so cute together. So I'm a little curious," Twilight explained.

"Oh, well it's going great, we're officially coltfriend and marefriend, we even shared a kiss on our last date," Sweetie Belle said with a blush.

Twilight looked so amazed, "Wow, that's so adorable, I'm glad you two are enjoying each other's company."

"Yeah, well I need to go see Rumble, I'll talk to you later," Sweetie Belle said.

"Sure...oh wait, one more thing. Have you seen Apple Bloom around?" Twilight asked.

Sweetie Belle's expression soured, "Back there, probably off doing something silly. Anyway, I gotta go, see ya."

As Sweetie Belle trotted off, Twilight became curious. "What's weird, why did she seem unhappy?" Twilight started to wonder if her worries were becoming a reality.

At Rumble's house, he was explaining everything to Dinky.

"This was so amazing Dinky! To think I never though I'd get a chance to date Sweetie Belle, now I actually managed to share a kiss with her!" Rumble said.

"Great work Rumble, I'm really proud of you. You've had a crush on Sweetie Belle for a while, you've earned this," Dinky said.

"You really think so?" Rumble asked.

"Of course, you're the nicest colt I know, and not just because you're one of the only colts to befriend me. One of the only ponies for that matter," Dinky said.

Rumble remembers when he met Dinky, she was usually by herself, because none of the other ponies wanted to play with her. He also remembers how long it took for her to befriend him, due to her own shyness and insecurities. Somehow Rumble got close to her, he became her friend and since she's been the happiest filly. She'll do anything to pay Rumble back that happiness.

"So, how long before I help you find a coltfriend?"Rumble asked.

"Don't worry about me, I'm not interested in dating. All I care is that you're my friend, and that's all I want," Dinky said.

"I'm glad, and thanks for being my friend Dinky. You're always there for me when I need you," Rumble said with a blush.

Dinky also blushed a little. She doesn't like Rumble in a romantic way, but she still cares a great deal for him. He does have that charm, even for a friendly relationship."Quit being so sappy Rumble, it's embarrassing. But you're right, I will always be here for you," Dinky pulled Rumble into a hug. "Because you were always there for me, your friendship means the world to me."

Rumble returned the hug, "I always will be there for you. Sweetie Belle may be my marefriend, but you're still one of my most favorites fillies, you'll always be close to me Dinky."

"I know, I can't ask for more from you," Dinky said.

Suddenly they heard a knock on the door.

"That must be Sweetie Belle," Rumble said.

"Don't keep your marefriend waiting," Dinky said.

Rumble nodded and approached the door, opening it and having the pleasure of seeing a pretty face. "Hi Sweetie Belle!"

"Rumble!" Sweetie Belle said and brought him in for a kiss. "So what do you wanna do today?"

"Whatever you want, I just want to be with you," Rumble said.

"Aw, so sweet. Let's go sit by the pond for a while," Sweetie Belle said.

"Sounds good to me," Rumble said and walked with Sweetie Belle, on the way to the pond.

Dinky watched as the two left, feeling a sense of pride for Rumble. "You got your girl Rumble, please make sure you hold on to her."

Back with Apple Bloom, she had returned home, hoping to work on some plans, but before she could go to her room, Applejack had callled her.

"Hey Apple Bloom, you got a minute?"

Apple Bloom turned to her older sister, "Yeah?"

"So ah know that Sweetie Belle's been dating Rumble, and ah know you like to help yer friends but just wanna be sure about something. You haven't been trying to, improve anything, have you?" Applejack asked.

Apple Bloom felt some annoyance at hearing Sweetie Belle mentioned, though she felt curious by her sister's question. "Improve how?"

"Like you haven't been trying to say, improve their relationship with each other or try suggesting new ponies fer them to date right?" Applejack asked.

Apple Bloom grew a bit nervous, what was her sister getting at. "Um...well..."

"Because I'm sure you don't wanna make some things worse when they're probably just fine, right?" Applejack asked.

Apple Bloom looked around a bit, "Sure...whatever you say sis. Anyway I gotta go, bye!"

With that, Apple Bloom rushed upstairs, leaving Applejack a bit confused. "That filly's strange sometimes."

Upstairs Apple Bloom is working on her plan. "So Sweetie Belle wants to date Rumble huh? Lets see if he fits her needs, she likes boyish colts after all, not too sensitive, time to remind her of that."

Later Tender Taps is seen leaving the dancing school, having prepared for a routine, though seemed a little bummed out.

"I thought Apple Bloom was gonna come by, we could have practiced our routine together," Tender Taps said, then noticed Scootaloo walking towards a sport shop. "Hey Scootaloo!"

Scootaloo noticed the dancing pony, "Sup Tender Taps, you finish with your dance practice?"

"Yeah, kinda wish Apple Bloom came by to help me practice though," Tender Taps said.

"Aw, probably busy with, well you know," Scootaloo said, looking aside. "Anyway if you really need help me or Sweetie Belle can do that for you."

"You dance? I know Sweetie Belle might but you seem more into sports," Tender Taps said.

"Well yeah, but still, don't mind lending a hoof, as long as it's not too embarrassing," Scootaloo said.

"That's nice of you, but it's not just her skills that I want, since she doesn't have that many unfortunately," Tender said with a blush. "But I just like spending time with her, not sure why. I mean I like you and Sweetie Belle, but Apple Bloom, she's...you know..."

"I know, don't worry kid I get it," Scootaloo said. "Honestly if I were you I would just confess how you feel."

Tender Taps blushed, "Confess?"

"I know you like Apple Bloom that way, you don't have to hide it. I think you'd be great for her, you have that nice, charming personality that's a good match for somepony like her, you need to go for it," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps rubbed his head shyly, "I'm not sure, I mean what if I goof up?"

"Just be honest, that's all she'll care about," Scootaloo rubbed her head a little, trying to think of the best way to say this. "Look kid, don't be like me. I couldn't admit my feelings and now I'm stuck waiting for my friend to 'date' another pony just to see if he can like me, don't allow that to happen to you. Tell Apple Bloom how you feel, maybe she won't return the feelings, maybe she's not ready but it's important you at least. You've got nothing to lose."

Tender Taps looked suprised, Scootaloo's got a great point that he should have thought of. "Wow, thanks Scootaloo."

"No problem," Scootaloo said, then approached Tender Taps to pull him into a brief hug. "Why don't you come with me, I'll give you some tips."

"You would help me, even though I've barely been of help to you?" Tender Taps asked.

"You're new to the things we do, so I get that you're not too sure, Sweetie Belle's the same way at times, so I don't blame you. I know you just want everypony to be happy, and I know this is risky so I don't blame you for not wanting this to happen, but I still wanna help you because we're friends. If you end up dating Apple Bloom, then you're gonna spend a lot more time with us," Scootaloo said. She broke away with a grin, "Besides, maybe if she's busy dating you, she'll be a little more relaxed. I like you kid, you're almost becoming like a member of our group."

Tender Taps smiled, "Wow, thanks, you're awesome."

Scootaloo grinned, "I know."

The two went inside the store as Scootaloo talked, giving Tender Taps some good advice.

Elsewhere Sweetie Belle and Rumble are sitting at the pond, dipping their back hooves in the water as they sat close together, Rumble holding Sweetie Belle in a close snug hug.

"This is so nice," Sweetie Belle said, then nuzzled Rumble's cheek. "I really enjoy being with you."

"Same here," Rumble said, turning to kiss her muzzle. "I'm happy to be with such a cute filly."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "Aw, and I'm happy that I have such a cute colt to hug and be with."

The two kissed a little bit, wanting to savor each other. After breaking away they looked across the pond, just relaxing to the nice atmosphere.

Rumble held Sweetie Belle much closer to him, her fur felt so soft and tender, her mane brushing against his face, her muzzle nuzzled against his cheek. She snuck a few kisses to his cheek, getting some giggles from her coltfriend.

"Sweetie Belle that tickles," Rumble said.

"Oh, ticklish huh?" Sweetie Belle said with a slightly evil grin.

Soon she started peppering his face with soft kisses, getting more of a giggle from her coltfriend.

"Come on Sweetie Belle, you're being too adorable," Rumble said between laughs.

"I'm adorable? You're the one with the cutest face," Sweetie Belle said.

"Uh-uh, you're much cuter," Rumble insisted.

Sweetie Belle gave him an affectionate kiss, "No, you're cuter."

Rumble retuned that kiss, "No you are."

The two went back and forth with their kissing and compliments before Sweetie Belle decided to pounce on top of him, pinning his shoulders while smiling down on him, "You're the cute one, and that's final."

Rumble chuckled nervously, "Alright I give up. For now at least, I'll never deny your cuteness."

"I'm sure you won't," Sweetie Belle said, then going down to kiss him a little more. "Because I won't either."

"I accept that Challenge," Rumble said with a confident smirk.

Sweetie Belle helped Rumble up, not before sneaking in one last kiss, "I'm glad we're together, I never thought having a coltfriend would be so great."

"Same here, I've had a crush on you for a long time, ever since I saw you in school, you had to be the prettiest filly I've laid my eyes on," Rumble said.

"Aw, I wish I knew I had a secret admirer for so long," Sweetie Belle said.

"How about you? How long did you have a crush on me?" Rumble asked.

That question took Sweetie Belle by surprise, "Crush?"

"Yeah, didn't you have a crush on me? You were practicing asking me out back at Princess Twilight's castle," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle went silent a moment, she forgot that she didn't really develop feelings for him until a couple of days ago. She can't tell him that though, it would seem weird and it might make him suspicious. "Oh that, yeah um..." Sweetie Belle desperately tried to think of an excuse, "A few months I guess...? Yeah um I saw you one day and you looked really nice, I really liked your mane."

Rumble brushed his mane back a little, "Wow really? Thanks, I comb it a lot."

"I can tell, it looks really nice," Sweetie Belle said, that part was at least honest, she loves his mane-style. For a while she considered that the only boyish thing about him.

"Do you remember where you saw me though?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle bit her lip, "Um...in town I think? I don't know, all I remember is seeing you and then feeling all...tingly inside."

"Oh, that makes sense, I guess it's like everything else disappears and you're only focused on one thing," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle felt relieved, "Yeah, something like that."

"That's how I felt when I saw you, I just loved seeing your pretty face and I barely paid any mind to the stuff around me...until I tripped and fell in a mud puddle, Dinky wouldn't stop laughing," Rumble said.

"Aw, now I feel bad," Sweetie Belle said while drooping her eyes. "I made you fall in mud."

Rumble shook his head, "No, no, don't feel bad, it was worth it for me, to see your beautiful face."

Sweetie Belle blushed hard, "That's a big word, not many ponies call me beautiful. They usually say that to my sister."

"Well...I think you are," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle nuzzled against him some more, "You're perfect for me you know that? You're so sweet and sensitive, you really make me happy."

Rumble felt really proud right now, he's doing a great job of keeping his filly happy. "You make me happy too, I love you Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "I love you too Rumbly-Wumbly."

Rumble raised his eyebrow, "Rumbly-Wumbly? That's an unusual nickname." Sweetie Belle then kissed him, once again making him feel flustered. "But if you really like it then I don't mind."

Sweetie Belle giggled, "I would think not, anyway let's just relax some more a bit, I really wanna be in your hooves."

Rumble nodded as he went to sit against a tree, gesturing for Sweetie Belle to come closer. She went in front of him as he pulled her into a hug, allowing her to rest her head on his chest as he held her close to him.

Sweetie Belle found herself blushing more, not only was Rumble's fur soft, she could feel some of his muscles. Not too buff but it's there, he does keep in shape. Plus his hug felt really strong, almost protective, like he would never allow anything bad to happen to her, that he would always be there to help her.

"Wow, you're strong Rumble," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble blushed, "I'm not hugging you too hard am I?"

"No, this is fine, I like it," Sweetie Belle said. "It means you won't let me go." Sweetie Belle looked up into his eyes, "You'll never let me go, right?"

Rumble nodded, giving her a serious look, one she normally doesn't expect to see from him. "I'll hold on to you forever Sweetie Belle, I won't let anything take you from me."

Sweetie Belle smiled as she rested her head against his chest. Not only is he sensitive, but he's also a strong colt who would do anything for her, she can tell just from the look in his eyes. He has his own boyish charm that none of the other colts have.

He truly is her knight.


	10. Deeper Feelings

Apple Bloom strolled through town the next day, she had a smile on her face and a plan ready to get moving. Both plans to be precise, walking side by side with her.

On one side was the Gamer Colt and the pony who had a crush on Sweetie Belle for the longest time, Button Mash. On the other side was the formerly spoiled daughter of Filthy Rich and Spoiled Rich, Diamond Tiara.

"So what exactly are we doing again?" Diamond asked.

"Getting Rumble together with Scootaloo, first we gotta break up Rumble and Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said.

"Um...doesn't that seem, you know, kinda mean?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"Never thought I 'd hear you say that," Button Mash joked.

Diamond Tiara blushed angrily, "Oh be quiet."

"Enough, both of ya," Apple Bloom said. "Ah know what I'm doing!"

"Fine by me, little annoyed that Rumble kinda swooped in and took my filly, last I checked, Sweetie Belle is supposed to be my marefiend," Button Mash arrogantly said.

"Oh hush up, Sweetie Belle, or any filly for that matter, isn't a prize to claim," Diamond then glanced slightly at Apple Bloom. "Neither is any colt for that matter."

"I'm just doing what's best fer them! Dang it Diamond Tiara, who's side are you on?" Apple Bloom asked.

"The side that doesn't wanna get in trouble?" Diamond Tiara asked.

"With who? No offense but yer parents aren't exactly the strict type, especially not yer mother," Apple Bloom said.

"It's not really my parents, suppose your sister finds out? Or Sweetie Belle's sister? Suppose Princess Twilight found out!?" Diamond Tiara asked nervously.

"We're just gonna prove to Sweetie Belle that Rumble isn't the best colt fer her, no big deal alright?" Apple Bloom said.

"I'm all for it!" Button Mash said.

"Whatever," Diamond Tiara said.

The two made it to the park area where Rumble and Sweetie Belle were talking a nice walk.

"There they are, ya'll know what to do," Apple Bloom said.

"Me first," Button said confidently. He walked over to the two, getting their attention right away. "Hey, Sweetie Belle!"

The two looked over to the colt, Sweetie Belle speaking first. "Button Mash?"

Button Mash approached her, a big grin on his face. "Hey Sweetie Belle, it's been a while, what've you been up to?"

"Dating my coltfriend," Sweetie Belle said, gesturing over to Rumble.

"Hi Button Mash," Rumble said.

Button Mash waved quickly, "Sup Tumble?"

"Rumble."

"Yeah, yeah, so Sweetie Belle, when you're done watching over this kid, how about a real date?" Button Mash asked.

Rumble glared at Button Mash for that comment, "Excuse me?"

Sweetie Belle looked really appalled from what she heard, "That wasn't nice Button!"

"I'm just being honest, truth be told this kid doesn't look like much, I'd be doing you a favor by dating you instead," Button arrogantly said.

Apple Bloom watched with interest from nearby, "Wow, this kid's really taking to his role."

"A little too well," Diamond Tiara said.

Sweetie Belle looked furious at what she just heard. "Oooh Button Mash, why are you such a brat?"

"What? You like that about me don't you?" Button asked arrogantly. "You like a boy that's a bit daring."

Sweetie Belle groaned at that, but Rumble calmed her down by stroking her mane. "Ignore him, if he wants to act bratty then let him. I'm fine as long as I have you."

Sweetie Belle blushed at that, but Button Mash wasn't gonna give up so easily. "Hey! Who asked your opinion? Why don't you run off back to your foalsitters?"

"Why don't you run back to your mommy?" Rumble replied with a sly smirk.

Sweetie Belle looked a little surprised at Rumble's wittiness, but Button Mash looked annoyed. "What'd you say!?"

"Look me and Sweetie Belle are on a date, we'd appreciate it if you didn't come in acting obnoxious, now I suggest you leave because you're presence isn't exactly wanted around here," Rumble said.

Even Apple Bloom was amazed at what she heard, "Wow, who knew he could speak so...confidently?"

"There's more to this kid than we expected," Diamond Tiara said.

Button Mash wasn't taking this too well though, "Hey, you can't talk to me like that! You're just a big wuss!"

"And you're an immature colt, now I suggest you leave our sight," Rumble said.

Button Mash looked surprised, he stepped back while slightly glancing towards Apple Bloom, who offered a shrug in confusion. He looked back to Rumble, feeling a bit more determined, "Well...I bet you're not even that tough, I bet you only act tough, just to show off for a filly, just like your brother."

"Whatever makes you feel better, now I'd like to continue my date," Rumble said, trotting off with Sweetie Belle. Button Mash felt even more agitated. He rushed in front of Rumble, standing on his hind legs while holding his hooves up for a fight.

"What is he doing?" Diamond asked from nearby.

Rumble looked pitifully surprised, "What's the point of this?"

"You and me, right now, see who's the most masculine colt!" Button said, throwing some air jabs.

Rumble face hoofed, "Go home Button, you're being silly."

"Yeah, seriously, buzz off, you're really ticking us off" Sweetie Belle said.

Button shook his head, "Not until I prove I'm more of a colt than he is, now take this!" As Button went in for his punch, Rumble quickly grabbed his foreleg and pulled his hoof while pushing his shoulder down, causing Button to whine in pain. "Ow, ow, ow!"

"This is why I said to go home," Rumble said, maintaining the hold.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry!" Button pleaded.

Rumble glared a bit, "I should hope so. Now let's try not to do something like this again, I really don't wanna hurt you, but I will stop you if you act this rude again."

Button nodded as he whimpered, "Ok, ok, I got it!"

"Good," Rumble said, letting go of Button. "Now go, you're free to come see us again, but only after you've matured up a bit."

Button nodded hastily, "Sure thing, got it!" He quickly trotted off, not wanting to stay around Rumble that much more.

Sweetie Belle looked impressed, seeing Rumble so assertive seems so unusual given his shy nature. Rumble's been acting a little different since she's met him, does him dating her have to do with this?

"Wow, um, Rumble, that was...something," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble looked a little concerned, "That wasn't too um...you know, rude was it? I didn't really wanna hurt him or anything, but I also didn't want him bothering us. Plus he resorted to fighting so..."

"No, that's fine, you didn't do anything bad, I think you handled that maturely," Sweetie Belle insisted.

"Good, I don't like hurting others really, I usually try to avoid it," Rumble said.

"I'm just surprised, I dnd't take you for a fighter," Sweetie Belle said.

"I'm not, but I do practice a bit of combat with my brother, he does want to be a Wonderbolt, that and I learned it a while ago to protect myself and Dinky from rude ponies. I'm not really that good though, he was just much worse than me," Rumble explained.

"Well you're allowed to defend yourself and those closest to you, anyway let's just continue our walk," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble smiled, "Sure thing."

As the two walked, Button returned to Apple Bloom. "It didn't work, and he really hurt my foreleg."

"Quit yer whining, mah plan's not over, lets go," Apple Bloom said, leading the two to her next plan, much to their worry.

Elsewhere, Twilight Sparkle entered the Carousel Boutique, hoping to see Rarity a moment. While there she noticed Thunderlane sitting alone on a chair.

"Hello there Thunderlane," Twilight greeted.

Thunderlane waved, "Sup Princess?"

Twilight took a seat next to Thunderlane. "So what brings you here? I'm sure it doesn't have anything to do with the clothes or fashion."

"I'm just waiting for Rarity to finish so we can go on our date," Thunderlane answered.

Twilight blinked in surprise, "Wait, you're dating Rarity?"

"Totally, it started around my brother's third date with Sweetie Belle, me and Rarity just felt something, since then we've been dating. Granted it was only two days I still feel something special," Thunderlane said.

"Wow, that's so sweet, so now both you and your brother have that special pony in your life?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, never thought we'd date a pair of sisters, kinda funny that we seem to attract pairs of sisters, between my friends, who are sisters, are also his foalsitters. Even funnier that I once dated Cloudchaser and Rumble for a brief time had a crush on Flitter," Thunderlane said.

Twilight giggled, "That sure is something."

"So, are you here to see Rarity as well?" Thunderlane asked.

"I would like to say 'hi' to her, but I'm mostly here to check on Sweetie Belle," Twilight said.

"She's not here, my brother took her for a walk in the park," Twilight said.

"Oh, I was hoping to see her. She seemed a little upset yesterday," Twilight said.

Thunderlane looked worried, "Oh no, is she gonna break up with my brother?"

"No, she really likes him, she won't break up with him," Twilight reassured.

Thunderlane sighed in relief, "Good, that would be awful if they broke up."

"Wow, you must really like the idea of your brother having a marefriend," Twilight said.

"That, and it might affect my relationship with Rarity," Thunderlane lamented. After a quick silence, he turned to see a very irritated looking Twilight. "But I do care for my brother too."

Twilight glared a little, "I hope so, Rumble seems like an ideal little brother. Kind, caring, well mannered..."

"That's because he's not your little brother, he can be a bit bratty if he wants to. Though he's only like that with me, he'll never do that with his foalsitters, unless he's really annoyed," Thunderlane said.

"Well it seems like a foal thing, I acted a little bratty with my older brother, but for the most part he's respectful, and the cutest little colt I've had the pleasure of seeing, aside from Tender Taps," Twilight said.

"Didn't you mistake him for a filly? That really upset him you know," Thunderlane said.

Twilight groaned, "One time...I even apologized, he accepted it, why must everypony still remember that?"

"It was awkward. Anyway don't worry, he did forgive you, though he hates when it gets brought up, I should know, I bug him with it sometimes," Thunderlane joked.

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Maybe this is why he acts bratty around you."

Thunderlane scoffed, "Cute..."

Twilight sat next to Thunderlane, "Still I mean what I say, Rumble's a nice and sweet boy, I'm glad he's currently dating Sweetie Belle, I believe they're perfect for each other."

Thunderlane grinned with a nod, "Yeah, I'm proud that Rumble finally overcame his shyness. This is the second time he's really been able to do that."

"What was the first time?" Twilight asked.

"Not too long ago, when he met Dinky. Normally he didn't talk to other ponies, but one day he noticed that Dinky looked lonely. They talked for a bit and next thing you knew, they're instant best friends, it was kinda cute," Thunderlane said.

"That does sound cute, I'm glad Rumble could show true friendship, though how come he never thought of Dinky the same way he thinks of Sweetie Belle?" Twilight asked.

"Because they were afraid to. Dinky was just happy to have a friend, and same with Rumble. They were afraid if they tried do have more than a friendship it wouldn't work and their friendship would fall apart. They're just fine being only friends," Thunderlane insisted.

"Makes sense, I'm not too sure about romance myself, but I can imagine how awkward it might be to try and date a friend and it not working out," Twilight said.

"Exactly, though if you're interested in getting yourself a pony to date you, maybe I can assist," Thunderlane said.

Twilight shook her head, "I'm fine, don't worry about me."

"Shame, you're kinda cute, but alright," Thunderlane said.

A moment later Rarity had come out and noticed the two. "Thunderlane, you're here. Oh and Twilight, what brings you over darling?"

"Hi Rarity, I just wanted to check on Sweetie Belle, though I understand she isn't here at the moment," Twilight said.

"Yes, she's on her date, but I'll let her know you stopped by," Rarity said.

"Thanks," Twilight said, then stood up. "Anyway I'll see you around, have fun on your dates."

"Come by again Twilight," Rarity said as her friend left.

"She's really humble for a Princess, sometimes I forget she is one," Thunderlane said.

"Yes, she doesn't like to flaunt her title, she doesn't care much for the attention," Rarity explained.

Thunderlane escorted her to the door, "Shall we my dear lady?"

Rarity giggled, "You're quite a charmer."

The two made their way out the Boutique, ready for their next date.

Back in Ponyville Park, Rumble and Sweetie Belle are sitting against a tree, snuggled against each other. From the bushes Apple Bloom turned her attention to Diamond Tiara, "Ok, your turn."

"I don't feel too comfortable about this," Diamond said.

"Come on, just channel that old bratty self of yers," Apple Bloom said.

"But I don't like my old bratty self, you don't like my old bratty self either," Diamond said.

"It's fer Sweetie Belle's own good, get out there and show some tough love," Apple Bloom said.

Diamond rolled her eyes, "Fine, but you owe me for this, friends or not!" Diamond trotted over to them while Button Mash grinned.

"Is it me, or is she kinda cute when she's mad?" Button said. Suddenly a yelp of pain was heard when Apple Bloom struck his arm.

"Put a lid on it," Apple Bloom said, then looked back to Rumble and Sweetie Belle.

Diamond Tiara had approached the two, reluctantly going back to her old bratty attitude. "Well look who we have here."

The two foals noticed Diamond Tiara standing there.

"Oh, hey Diamond Tiara, what brings you here?" Sweetie Belle said.

Diamond turned to Rumble, "You're handsome, wanna be my coltfriend?"

The two foals looked surprised, that was blunt and sudden.

"Sorry, but I'm dating Sweetie Belle," Rumble said.

Diamond was feeling remorse for how she was about to act, but put it aside for now. She could only hope Sweetie Belle could forgive her later. "Why waste your time with her? I could give you so much more."

Sweetie Belle looked hurt, "Diamond Tiara, that's kinda mean."

"Deal with it, I see something I like, and I want it," Diamond said.

Button looked impressed, "Wow, she went back to being a brat in no time."

Sweetie Belle looked pretty hurt, "Hey I thought we were friends."

"Oh please, you think just because you have your Cutie Mark now that all of a sudden we're friends? Don't make me laugh," Diamond said. Truthfully she hated what she was doing, she knows this is hurting Sweetie Belle's feelings. " _Please forgive me for this later on Sweetie Belle, I'll get you all the ice cream you would want_."

Button looked unsure, "Why is she even asking out Rumble? I thought the point was for Rumble to date Scootaloo?"

"Either two things will happen. One, he'll wuss out and let Sweetie Belle be insulted, not saying much, or two, he'll give in and date Diamond Tiara, or try to, showing he doesn't really care about Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said.

"The second part seems unlikely, and even so, how will that get him Scootaloo?" Button asked.

"Diamond Tiara will dump him, now stop asking questions!" Apple Bloom said.

With Diamond, she's still talking to Rumble, "So what's it gonna be handsome? Me or the Blank Flank who got lucky?"

Rumble glared for a moment, then looked to the side, he could see that Sweetie Belle is on the verge of tears. Rumble stood up and walked over to Diamond Tiara, getting the attention of Apple Bloom.

"Is he really gonna go fer her?" Apple Bloom asked.

"You know if he goes for her while dating Sweetie Belle, what's to stop him from doing that when he's dating-OW!" Button cried in pain from Apple Bloom's punch.

"Shut yer dang mouth, yer worse than Tender Taps" Apple Bloom loudly whispered.

Rumble had walked over to Diamond, but what she saw wasn't a look of interest, or a look of shyness. She saw a look of anger, Rumble was not happy, and it was unsettling.

"You hurt her feelings. Apologize to her, right now," Rumble demanded.

Diamond gulped and looked to Sweetie Belle, "I'm sorry! I really am! I didn't mean a word I said! Do you forgive me?"

Sweetie Belle sniffled as she wiped her face. "I guess...what was all that about?"

"I'd like to know myself," Rumble said, still maintaining his angry glare.

"I don't know, I really don't," Diamond said, backing away a little, not wanting to be near an angry looking Rumble.

Rumble huffed in annoyance, "Let's go somewhere more private Sweetie Belle, I'm getting quite irritated with these random interruptions."

Suddenly Sweetie Belle had an idea of what was going on, between Button's more than unusual behavior and Diamond's sudden bratty attitude.

"Sure thing Rumble," Sweetie Belle said, following her coltfriend. She had no idea he could be so aggressive though, and really protective of her. To think that she once though he wasn't boyish, he's the most boyish colt she knows right now.

Diamond walked back to Apple Bloom, still freaked out, "He looked really scary, I don't ever wanna do this again!"

Apple Bloom groaned, "Now what? Gotta figure something else out."

"Just forget this Apple Bloom, he likes her and she likes him. I'm sorry Scootaloo won't get her coltfriend but she an always find another. With my influence she could have any colt she wants," Diamond said.

"Or filly," Button added.

Apple Bloom shook her head, "No, ah ain't done yet."

Diamond and Button sighed, there was no reasoning with this filly. Apple Bloom continued to tap her chin, thinking of a good plan.

Elsewhere Rainbow Dash is flying over Ponyville, taking a break from her Wonderbolts practice. Good thing the Academy isn't that far from Ponyville, she can stop by and see her friends. While flying overhead, she noticed Scootaloo with Tender Taps, the two having a conversation of sorts.

"Hey it's Scootaloo, and some kid I don't really know," Rainbow Dash said, then flew over to them. "Sup Squirt?"

Scootaloo looked up, "Oh, hey Rainbow Dash!"

Tender Taps waved, "Hello Miss Rainbow Dash."

"Uh, drop the 'Miss', alright kid?" Rainbow said.

Tender Taps nodded, "Right, sorry."

"So what brings you here Rainbow Dash?" Scootaloo asked.

"Nothing really, just hoping to see some friends, so what about you? Who's this colt? Somepony you're dating?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Scootaloo groaned as Tender Taps blushed, leaving Rainbow Dash a bit confused at their reactions.

"Rainbow Dash, don't just say things like that," Scootaloo complained.

Rainbow Dash smiled sheepishly, "Right, sorry. Just haven't seen the kid around much so I took a guess."

"He's a pony Apple Bloom once helped with his Cutie Mark, I'm just talking with him for a bit," Scootaloo said.

"Truth be told, there's another filly I like, so she's helping me with that," Tender Taps said with a blush.

"Another filly huh?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Mind telling me who?"

Tender Taps looked to Scootaloo, "Should I?"

"If you want, no big deal really," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps nodded and turned to Rainbow Dash, "It's Apple Bloom, I have a crush on her."

Rainbow Dash crossed her forelegs, "Apple Bloom huh? That's kinda cute I guess. You sure you're not into Scootaloo though? She's a pretty awesome filly."

Scootaloo blushed a little, "We're just friends. Besides there's another pony I like."

"Who? Wait don't tell me it's Thunderlane's little brother," Rainbow said.

Scootaloo looked surprised, "How'd you know?"

"You make it pretty obvious. Whenever we're around Thunderlane and his group of friends, you can barely look at Rumble, and you're always blushing," Rainbow said.

"Well, yeah, I like Rumble," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "Kinda hoping you would do better than that. He's a nice colt and all, but he's too shy and sensitive. Everytime I try helping him with some flying techniques, I need to hear Flitter tell me to stop being so harsh, because it hurts his feelings or something. How's he gonna be a great flyer if he can't handle tough talk? He won't make it through The Wonderbolts Academy."

Scootaloo looked disapprovingly at her sister figure. "Look Dash, I know he's sensitive and not, well, too boyish, but in a way I kinda like that about him. I can help him be tough and he can help me be more..in touch with my feelings."

"...Why would you want to do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"What's wrong with that? You can be soft too, you're soft on Fluttershy," Scootaloo said.

"Well...good point I guess. Alright, I think I should be able to help. I'll talk with Thunderlane and I'll get him to talk to Rumble, this way I can help you get your colt, and maybe I can also help Tender Taps as well," Rainbow said.

"Wow, you'd do that for me?" Tender Taps asked.

"I don't see why not, you're a friend of Scootaloo's, so any friend of hers is a friend of mine," Rainbow Dash said.

"Wow, thanks Mi-er I mean Rainbow Dash," Tender Taps said.

"Good, anyway I'm off, see you both later," Rainbow said and flew off.

Scootaloo waved, then looked to Tender Taps. "You have Rainbow Dash helping you now, consider yourself lucky."

"Yeah, but it's weird. She doesn't like Rumble for you because he's shy and sensitive, yet she liked teasing the idea of us being together. I'm pretty shy myself, remember that I couldn't even dance in front of a small crowd? You and the others had to help me," Tender Taps said.

"She probably doesn't know that, if she knew you more she probably wouldn't have teased it, unless she was joking. Then again she didn't sound super excited when saying that so maybe she was joking, or maybe she has another reason for not liking Rumble," Scootaloo said.

"Well hopefully she can be of help, that's if Apple Bloom hasn't talked to her first," Tender Taps said.

"Speaking of Apple Bloom, where has she been? I tried asking her before about Rumble and Sweetie Belle but she didn't give me a real answer. She just told me she's working on it," Scootaloo said.

"I've barely seen Sweetie Belle myself, what if she did fall in love with Rumble? What if she's not faking anymore?" Tender Taps asked.

"Oh please, I doubt she'd actually fall for the kid, he's not her type. She doesn't like shy and sensitive colts," Scootaloo said.

"Well, maybe she changed her mind," Tender Taps suggested.

"I doubt that, anyway lets not worry right now, lets go do something else," Scootaloo said.

"Like what?" Tender Taps asked.

"Let's figure it out, that's half the fun after all," Scootaloo said, grabbing Tender's hoof and pulling him, causing him to yelp a little.

Back with Sweetie Belle and Rumble, the two are sitting at an ice cream stand, each licking their choice of ice cream.

As Rumble licked, he looked over to Sweetie Belle and started to giggle, gaining her curiosity.

"What's so funny?" She asked.

"You've got ice cream on your nose," Rumble said.

Sweetie looked between her face and blush, "How long has that been there?"

"I'll clean it for you," Rumble said and licked her muzzle, causing her to giggle.

"Rumble, that tickles," Sweetie Belle said.

"So you're ticklish too huh? I'll have fun with that later," Rumble said with a grin.

"I'm sure you will," Sweetie Belle said and continued licking her ice cream.

Apple Bloom watched with Button and Diamond nearby.

"This is getting boring," Button complained.

"Hey you want Sweetie Belle or not?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Kinda, but she's too in love with that colt, what am I supposed to do, act like him?" Button asked.

"Like you could pull that off," Diamond said condescendingly.

"Hey take that back you spoiled filly!" Button shouted.

"What'd you call me you whiney baby!?" Diamond shouted.

"Will you both hush up! They might hear you!" Apple Bloom angrily said.

Back with Rumble, his ear just twitched. "Sweetie Belle, did you hear anything?"

"Huh?" Sweetie Belle listened out. "No, I don't hear anything, why?"

"I thought I heard some other ponies, I hope we don't get interrupted again," Rumble said.

"Yeah, that was so weird," Sweetie Belle said, tapping her chin.

Rumble's ears dropped, "Hey, Sweetie Belle, you don't think I was too hard on the other ponies do you?"

"Hm? You mean Button Mash and Diamond Tiara?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Yeah, I don't like being so tough with others, if it were me by myself, I would have just ignored them or left, but when I saw how much it made you unhappy, I just couldn't let them behave that way," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle patted his shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You're just being a good coltfriend, I'm really grateful that you care so much about me. You make me feel safe, because you're always there for me."

Rumble smiled at his marefriend, "I'm glad. I'll do anything for you, all I need is to always be able to see your beautiful face."

Sweetie turned away, unable to contain her blush. "Rumble, you're making me feel all...tingly."

Rumble pulled her in for a side hug. "Sorry, but it's how I feel."

Sweetie Belle nuzzled his neck, "That's fine, I love when you compliment me."

Rumble kissed her forehead, then held his ice cream cone closer to hers. "Wanna mix out ice cream together? We can share the same cone."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Sure, I don't mind."

Rumble put the scoop of his ice cream on Sweetie Belle's and the two began to lick from the same cone.

Apple Bloom watched with a cringe on her face. "Ah didn't realize he could be that sappy, what does Scootaloo see in that boy?"

"Yeah, what a total weirdo," Button said with a bored look.

"He's so dreamy," Diamond said with a blush.

Button and Apple Bloom glared at Diamond, then focused back on the couple.

"How can we get them to break up? There's gotta be something ah didn't think of," Apple Bloom said.

"How did they even get together in the first place?" Button asked.

Suddenly, Apple Bloom seemed to have an idea. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Diamond asked.

"What Button Mash said, that gave me an idea on how to fix this!" Apple Bloom said.

"Huh? How did I give you an-" Button stopped talking when he felt himself lifted into the air, "Hey, what's going on?" He was then tossed to a nearby trash can, alerting Rumble and Sweetie Belle.

"Rumble? What just happened?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Rumble shrugged, then looked around to see what caused the noise.

Meanwhile Apple Bloom looked really surprised, "What in the world?" She then turned to Diamond Tiara. "Did you see what happened?"

Diamond looked around and pointed, "She did it!"

Apple Bloom looked over and saw Dinky standing there, her horn glowing from having recently used some magic.

"That takes care of one of you, now for the other two!" Dinky said, angrily approaching Apple Bloom and Diamond Tiara.

"Oh no, she looks mad," Diamond Tiara said, a little freaked out. Apple Bloom was fine though, she stood her ground against the angry Unicorn.

"I thought I told you not to mess with their relationship, Rumble's worked too hard to make Sweetie Belle happy just for you to come in and be a pain in the flank!" Dinky said.

"I'm doing what ah need to do fer my friends," Apple Bloom said.

Dinky stepped forward again but Diamond got in the middle.

"Listen, lets not let this get carried away, surely we can-" Suddenly Diamond Tiara was lifted up with the same magic. "Wait! Let's talk about-" she was then tossed in the same direction as Button Mash, landing on top of the colt.

"Ow, geez lose some weight will you?" Button complained.

Diamond blushed angrily, "You idiot!" She bonked him hard on the head for that, leaving Button with teary eyes.

"I wanna go home," Button whined.

Back with Apple Bloom, she and Dinky were standing face to face, neither backing down from each other.

"Are you gonna back off or not!?" Dinky asked.

"Why don't you make me?" Apple Bloom said.

Dinky charged her horn again, ready to send Apple Bloom flying when they heard another voice.

"What's going on!?"

The two turned and saw Rumble standing nearby, with Sweetie Belle with him.

"Apple Bloom!? What are you doing here!?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Fixing a mistake! You took what wasn't yours and I'm making things right!" Apple Bloom said.

Sweetie Belle groaned, "It was Rumble's choice! He's with me and I'm with him, get used to it!"

"I suggest you listen to your friend! Don't mess with their romance!" Dinky shouted.

"Hey, buzz off Derpy Jr.!" Apple Bloom said.

"What'd you call me!?" Dinky shouted, grabbing Apple Bloom with her hooves.

"Hey! Get off me!" Apple Bloom shouted, shoving Dinky back.

The two looked ready to challenge each other when Rumble stepped between them. "That's enough! I don't want any fighting! That's going to make this worse!" Rumble turned Dinky. "I know you care, and I love that you do, but you need to handle this better, I don't want you doing anything stupid." He turned to Apple Bloom, "I don't get why you're so annoyed that I'm dating Sweetie Belle, if you don't like me then I can respect that, she's your friend, but you need to be more mature about this, that way we can work this out better."

Dinky lowered her ears in shame. "I'm sorry Rumble, I just want you to be happy, because you made me happy the day you became my friend. I just want to pay you back for that kindness."

"Being my friend is enough for me Dinky, you should know that," Rumble said.

Dinky gave a half smile, "Yeah, I should, I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Rumble said, giving Dinky a small hug. He then turned to Apple Bloom, "What about you? Are you gonna lighten up?"

Apple Bloom groaned, "Whatever, I'm leaving." She glared at Sweetie Belle, "Yer a terrible friend." She glared slightly at Rumble, "And yer dating the wrong pony." She then trotted off, leaving the ponies annoyed or confused.

"What is she so upset about anyway?" Rumble asked.

"Ignore her, she's just being stubborn," Sweetie Belle said.

"Seriously, you two are perfect for each other, I'm going to make sure you two are happy together," Dinky said.

Sweetie Belle turned curiously to Dinky, "Hey, why did you get so upset about being called 'Derpy Jr.'? Don't you like her?"

"Of course I do. I love Derpy very, I just hate when ponies tell me that, they think she's my mother even though she's the same age as your sister. I mean seriously, my sister is the same age as Derpy, but because me and Derpy have similar hair, they think we're mother and daughter. It doesn't help that Derpy can be a bit clumsy so ponies expect me to be that clumsy, so if I trip, or fall, or make a mistake, I'm labeled as Derpy's clutzy little filly, it gets me so frustrated!" Dinky let out a large huff.

"Oh, is that why you didn't have many friends when you were younger?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Dinky nodded, "Yeah, most ponies didn't want to play with the so-called daughter of the local clutz, the fact that Derpy watches over me doesn't help, not that I don't enjoy her company. I love her like a mom in a way, but it's so agitating. Rumble was the first pony to talk to me, he asked me to play with him. Do you remember that Rumble?"

"Yeah, you didn't trust me, you thought I was playing a joke," Rumble said.

"Yeah, I feel kinda silly for that, luckily you proved that you were being serious, and we did play together. After that we became the best of friends, and I've never been happier," Dinky said.

"Same here, it was the first time I overcame my shyness, I couldn't stand the idea of another pony being so lonely after all," Rumble said.

Dinky approached Rumble and lovingly nuzzled him, "You're my best friend Rumble, I love you more than anything. I'll always find a way to make sure you stay happy."

Rumble returned to the nuzzle, "Just keep being my friend."

Dinky looked over to Sweetie Belle, "Promise me that you'll always be good to Rumble, to love him like I love him, to always be together no matter what. He loves you, he's happy to be around you, I hope you return that feeling honestly."

Sweetie Belle was doing her best to fight back some tears, all this was so emotional for her. She loves seeing true friendship, this would make Princess Twilight happy. She wiped her eyes and smiled honestly, "Of course, I love Rumble, and I will never do anything to make him unhappy."

Rumble approached Sweetie Belle, the two sharing a nice deep kiss. "Let's go now."

Sweetie Belle nodded, then turned to Dinky, "Thanks, hopefully you find your own pony that you can be with."

"I'm fine right now, I have Rumble's friendship, that's all I need," Dinky said.

"You have mine too," Sweetie Belle said. "Hopefully we can be close someday."

Dinky smiled at that, "I'd like that, another Unicorn to practice magic with me."

"We could ask Twilight to teach us, who knows, maybe we can become Princesses ourselves," Sweetie Belle said.

"You're already my Princess," Rumble said, nuzzling against Sweetie Belle's face.

"Aw, my handsome Knight," Sweetie Belle said, returning the nuzzle.

Dinky giggled, "You should get back to your date, I need to get to the store, I promised Derpy I'd get some muffins for her, she's probably gonna wonder why I'm so late."

"Ok, we should get-" Rumble then noticed that Button and Diamond were standing nearby, still dirty from being thrown in the trash. "Oh, hi you two."

Diamond shook some trash out her mane, "I'm never listening to Apple Bloom again."

"Wait, was Apple Bloom the reason you two acted the way you did?" Sweetie Belle asked.

Diamond nodded, "Yeah, she said it was for your own good, though I don't believe that much anymore."

"Her plans sucked," Button said.

Diamond looked to Sweetie Belle with an apologetic face. "I'm so sorry for hurting your feelings, I hated doing that, but Apple Bloom insisted that-"

"It's fine, don't worry, I forgive you," Sweetie Belle said.

"I'll make it up to you," Diamond said.

"No, you don't need to, it's fine, I'm not mad," Sweetie Belle insisted.

"But...I was really mean," Diamond said.

"I said I'm fine, I don't blame you ok?" Sweetie Belle said. She didn't want to make a huge deal out of this, she hardly blames Diamond Tiara anyway.

"And I'm sure Button Mash is sorry too, right?" Rumble said.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm going home now, my games are waiting for me," Button said, trotting off.

Rumble sighed, "Well I'm glad that was-"

"Why don't you love me!?" Button asked, rushing back to Sweetie Belle. "We had something toge-"

"Button Mash!" Diamond shouted and clonked his head, knocking Button for a loop. "Sorry, I'll get him out of here, see you later." Diamond grabbed Button by his tail and dragged him off, leaving the other three foals just standing there.

"That...was weird, anyway let's get going then," Rumble said, trotting off with Sweetie Belle after saying bye to Dinky, as she walked to the store to get muffins.

What they didn't realize was that Rainbow Dash had arrived not too long ago, having seen some of what happened.

"This might be a problem for Scootaloo," Rainbow said, then flew off, trying to figure things out.


	11. Hope for True Love

Later in the day, Rainbow Dash had flown to Scootaloo's house, where she saw her and Tender Taps talking a bit more.

"Hey thanks for walking home with me, not that you needed to do that," Scootaloo said.

"It wasn't any trouble, I'm just surprised I had such a fun time talking with you. I knew you were a great filly but you're so fun to be around," Tender Taps said.

"Same to you Taps, I can see why Apple Bloom likes you, you've got this friendly attitude to you. All you need is a little confidence boost," Scootaloo said.

"Confidence boost?" Tender Taps asked.

"Yeah, you're pretty confident, but you have some moments where you're really unsure, so maybe I can help-" Scootaloo looked up. "-Hey it's Rainbow Dash."

Rainbow Dash flew over to Scootaloo, "Sup kiddo."

Tender Taps waved, "Nice to see you again, what brings you here though?"

"Yeah, did you find Thunderlane or something?" Scootaloo asked.

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "We might have a small problem, eariler today I actually saw Rumble, but he was with Sweetie Belle. I think they were dating."

"Oh that?" Scootaloo said. "She's just pretending, she's trying to figure out what he likes in a filly."

"Wait, you had Sweetie Belle date Rumble just to do that?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Sorta, it happened on accident because he had a crush on her, but we're working everything out so no big deal," Scootaloo said.

"It doesn't seem fake though, when I got there it seems like they had just finished arguing with Apple Bloom, it sounded like she was calling Sweetie Belle a horrible friend or something," Rainbow Dash said.

Tender Taps looked nervous, did the worst outcome happen? Did Sweetie Belle stop pretending to like Rumble and discovered actual feelings for him? He wouldn't be surprised but he did feel sorry for Scootaloo.

"Maybe it's part of the act, I'll ask Apple Bloom about it later," Scootaloo said.

Rainbow Dash shrugged, "Okay...Whatever you say kid, just make sure you don't get caught up in some weird drama or anything."

"I'll be fine," Scootaloo reassured.

Rainbow Dash turned to Tender Taps, "See you around too kid." She then flew off, leaving Tender Taps worried.

"Well I'm tired, I'm going inside, lets do this again tomorrow, though I hope Apple Bloom finally has that answer for me," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps bit his lip, "Hey, Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo turned to Tender Taps, then was pulled into a hug. "Um...What's going on?"

"Whatever happens, I'm here for you, ok?" Tender Taps reassured.

Scootaloo awkwardly returned the hug, "You need to stop worrying so much kid."

"I can't help it, I care about you girls a lot," Tender Taps said.

Scootaloo felt less awkward about the hug, and more natural about it. She hugged tighter to help him feel less worried. "You're a good friend to have, thanks."

The two maintained their hug for a bit as Rainbow Dash watched from the skies. "I hope those kids will be able to handle themselves." With that, she flew off.

Elsewhere Diamond Tiara was walking home while mumbling to herself about how annoying Apple Bloom was being and having to had drag Button Mash home. She was extra annoyed when she found out he wasn't even unconcious, he just liked not having to walk. So she bonked him on the head again.

As she made her way home, she passed by Twilight, who noticed her angry mumbles. "Um, Diamond Tiara?"

Diamond turned to Twilight and waved, "Oh, hello Princess."

Twilight noticed that her hair was messy and she had an unusual odor to her. "Hey is everything ok? You look a bit upset."

"It's nothing, I tried helping Apple Bloom with something to day, and it turned out really badly," Diamond lamented.

Twilight became a little suspicious, "Apple Bloom huh? By any chance, did this have to do with Rumble and Sweetie Belle?"

Diamond's eyes widened, "How'd you know about them?"

"So it did have to do with them," Twilight said.

"Shoot, I wasn't supposed to say that!" Diamond said.

Twilight glared at the rich filly, "You better start explaining."

Diamond groaned, things weren't going so well for her right now.

The next morning, Thunderlane walked with Rumble to the Boutique, the young colt obviously excited to see his marefriend.

"I need to figure out what I'm going to do with Sweetie Belle today, I'm starting to run out of ideas," Rumble said.

"Just spend time with her, you don't need to do something fancy every day," Thunderlane said.

"I have to, she's the best marefriend, so I have to be the best coltfriend," Rumble said.

"You can do that by being yourself," Thunderlane said.

The two arrived at the Boutique, though before knocking, Thunderlane had something to ask. "Hey, things have been going well for you and Sweetie Belle right? Nothing's causing any problems?"

"Huh? What problems?" Rumble asked.

"Twilight said when she talked to Sweetie Belle the other day, she said something about Sweetie Belle being annoyed or upset about something, do you know what may have upset her?" Thunderlane asked.

Rumble looked curious, then remembered what happened the previous day. Sounds like Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle may have been in a disagreement on something. "Um, I think she just had an argument with her friends, but she didn't talk much about it."

"I see, probably best to let them handle it then" Thunderlane said.

"Yeah, I will," Rumble said as his brother knocked on the door to the Boutique.

Rarity answered with her cheerful smile, "My favorite stallion, with my favorite colt."

Rumble blushed, "Am I really you're favorite?"

"Any young colt who gives my little sister the love and tenderness that you do deserves to be called my favorite," Rarity said while rubbing his mane.

"Aw, thanks Rarity," Rumble said with a blush.

"Hey, don't forget about your favorite stallion," Thunderlane said with a grin.

Rarity did a sly smile, "I wouldn't dream of it."

Sweetie Belle had also rushed to the door, "Sorry I didn't get here sooner, I was brushing my mane. I wanna look pretty for my coltfriend after all."

"You're already pretty, my favorite things about you is your eyes, also your cheeks when you blush, it's the cutest thing in the world," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle's cheeks turned into the pink that Rumble loves to see. "Aw, thanks Rumbly."

Rumble scratched his head a bit, "So...any place you wanna go? Any place special?"

"You don't have to take me somewhere special, I just like spending alone time with you," Sweetie Belle said.

"I like it too, but I still wanna take you someplace nice," Rumble said.

"You're just too sweet, I love that about you," Sweetie Belle said and followed that statement with an affectionate kiss.

Rumble smiled blissfully, "Anyway let's get going." He turned to Rarity, "We'll be back in a few hours."

"That's fine darlings, just enjoy yourselves," Rarity said.

Rumble nodded and turned to Sweetie Belle, "I'm ready when you are."

Sweetie answered by pulling Rumble with her, wanting to spend time with him as quickly as possible. Thunderlane and Rarity had a giggle at that.

"She really likes my little brother," Thunderlane said.

"Yes, lately he's all she thinks about, I swear I've heard her mutter his name in her sleep," Rarity said.

"My brother thinks of her a lot as well, I've never seen him so dedicated," Thunderlane said.

"Like I've said, he's the type of colt I want my sister to date," Rarity said.

"Just like I'm the type of stallion you want to date, correct?" Thunderlane said with a smug grin.

Rarity giggled a bit, "Of course, speaking of which, lets discuss plans for our date."

Thunderlane had a giddy smile as Rarity led him further into the Boutique.

With Rumble and Sweetie Belle, both are walking through town, looking for a place to enjoy their date. Sweetie Belle just cared about spending time with Rumble but Rumble wanted to take her someplace nice.

The two walked near the market place when Sweetie Belle let out a shriek of excitement. "Oooh, those headbands look so pretty!"

Rumble saw a store where the headbands were located. "Yeah they do, I bet they would look very cute on you."

"You think so? I'm gonna go try one out!" Sweetie Belle said and dashed inside.

Rumble chuckled to himself and was about to follow when he his name called. "Hey Rumble!"

Rumble sighed glumly, he recognized that voice. He turned his attention to the pony who called him, "What is it Apple Bloom?"

Apple Bloom approached him with a somewhat surprised expression. "That ain't the friendliest way to greet somepony."

Rumble shook his head, glaring slightly, "What do you want?"

Apple Bloom expected this, she decided to try a calm approach. "Listen, I'm really sorry fer how ah acted before. It was wrong of me to interrupt yer date like that, between what happened with Button Mash, Diamond Tiara, and even upsetting Dinky."

"I don't get that though, why were you acting that way? You even called Sweetie Belle a terrible friend. That might have upset her really, to know one of her closest friends would say that to her," Rumble said.

"Ah know, it was mainly frustration. Though it wasn't far from the truth," Apple Bloom said.

"What do you mean it's not far from the truth?" Rumble asked.

"Do you know how Sweetie Belle even got together with you? Like the real reason she's dating you?" Apple Bloom asked.

"She's dating me because she had a crush on me," Rumble said.

"Oh, you really think that's the reason?" Apple Bloom asked.

"What are you talking about? What other reason is there?" Rumble asked.

Before Apple Bloom could explain, she heard Sweetie Belle's voice. "Apple Bloom!? What are you up to!?"

Apple Bloom turned to her friend, who looked very unhappy as she walked out the store. "I'm just talking a little to Rumble, ah figured ah should explain mah actions."

"Do it later, we're dating," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom narrowed her eyes, "Have it yer way." She looked to Rumble, "You'll find out the real reason on how you ended up with Sweetie Belle soon enough, I'll make sure of it."

As she trotted off, Rumble turned to Sweetie Belle. "Real reason? What's she talking about?"

"Nothing, just ignore her," Sweetie Belle said. "Come on, I don't feel like looking at the headbands anymore."

Sweetie Belle walked off with Rumble following, feeling curious about Apple Bloom's words.

Twilight is seen walking near the park, thinking over a lot of things, most importantly what's going on with Sweetie Belle, Rumble and Apple Bloom, plus everything Diamond Tiara told her. As she walked she saw Scootaloo go past her while riding on her Scooter. Riding with her was Tender Taps, much to Twilight's surprise.

"This is the first I've seen of Scootaloo and Tender Taps doing something together alone," Twilight said.

Scootaloo had turned around and approached Twilight on her Scooter, coming to a stop before her. "Hey Twilight, great to see you."

"Same to you Scootaloo," Twilight said, then saw Tender Taps behind her, looking a little out of it. "Um, hello Tender Taps, are you alright?"

Tender Taps shook a little as he took a breath, "I'm fine."

Scootaloo giggled, "Guess I went a little too fast for the poor kid."

"Seems like it," Twilight said. "But I'm a little surprised, didn't think you two would be seen spending time together, not that it's weird, but it's new. Kinda like it though, new bonds of friendship."

"Me and Tender Taps started bonding a couple of days ago, mainly because I liked his caring attitude. A little sappy but something I can appreciate," Scootaloo said.

"Hey, I'm not sappy," Tender Taps argued.

"You do have that tendency, but like I said, I like that about you," Scootaloo said, then focused back on Twilight. "Anyway I really do like him, I've even been trying to give him tips on how to become Apple Bloom's coltfriend," Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo!" Tender Taps said, face flushed with embarrassment.

"Relax, Twilight's a friend, we can trust her with this," Scootaloo said.

"I know we can, it's still a bit embarrassing when you say it like that though," Tender Taps said.

Scootaloo giggled, "You're really something."

Twilight found this little exchange cute, but she had something else on her mind. "Anyway Scootaloo question, are Apple Bloom and Sweetie Belle mad at each other or something?"

Scootaloo looked curiously at Twilight, "Mad? How so?"

"The other day when I asked Sweetie Belle about Apple Bloom, she sounded kind of mad. I haven't seen much of the girls lately but I'm a little worried, have you seen them or talked to them?" Twilight asked.

Tender Taps once again had a bad feeling, he knew there was a chance the girls would be pretty mad at each other.

Scootaloo was also thinking, though not at worried. "Well I haven't really spoken to them much, they're busy with their own things."

"Uh-huh, I hope it doesn't have to do with Rumble and Sweetie Belle's relationship," Twilight said, hoping to hear more about this situation.

Tender Taps looked away, hoping to hide his worry. Unfortunatley Twilight was catching on to his odd behavior.

"Funny, Rainbow Dash did say something similar, I don't see why they could be mad at each other though," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps again looked around nervously, he almost wanted to say something, but didn't wanna get Scootaloo upset. Twilight continuously noticed his odd behavior.

"Hey Tender Taps, is everything ok with you?" Twilight asked.

Tender Taps looked startled, "Who me? I'm just fine, see?" Tender Taps put on a fake smile, though Twilight saw through that.

"Yeah, when you've been friends with Pinkie Pie long enough, you can tell when somepony's faking a smile, now what's going on?" Twilight asked.

Before Tender Taps could say anything, Scootaloo spoke up. "It's no big deal Twilight, just something me and the girls have been planning for a while, that's all." Before Twilight could ask more, Scootaloo started moving her Scooter. "Anyway me and Taps need to get going, talk to you later!"

Scootaloo sped off, leaving Twilight confused. "What are those foals up to?"

In another part of town, Diamond Tiara had gone to Button's house and knocked. "Button! Open up!"

Button Mash opened up, looking very annoyed. "What do you want? I'm on level 85!"

"No time for your games, we need to find Rumble and Sweetie Belle, or Apple Bloom!" Diamond said.

"Hey I'm not doing any more of Apple Bloom's dumb ideas, I'll let Sweetie Belle get tired of Rumble on her own, she'll come back to me really soon," Button said.

"This has nothing to do with that! We need to go help them before they get into bigger trouble! Especially with Princess Twilight!" Diamond said.

"And I should care because?" Button said.

Diamond groaned, "If you do this for me, I'll help you get early access to that upcoming Space-Alien Fighting game!"

Button Gasped, "Wait! You can do that!? How!?"

"I'm rich dummy, I can get whatever I want with my daddy's help, now are you gonna come with me or not!?" Diamond asked.

"Sure, hold on!" He called into his house. "Moooom! I'll be back later! I gotta help my friends!"

Diamond groaned, this kid was so annoying.

Later in town, Rumble and Sweetie Belle are sitting near the flower shop while eating some cotton candy.

"What was that all about with Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Not sure, she said something about why we're in a relationship in the first place, what does that even mean though?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle grew a bit nervous, "It means nothing, just ignore it."

"Does she not like me? I always had the impression that she did, why is she so mean all of a sudden?" Rumble asked.

"Ignore her, she's just being a pain," Sweetie Belle said.

"Well I hope this gets resolved soon, if we're gonna be coltfriend and marefriend, I need to make sure your friends like me, otherwise it's gonna be awkward for you. I know my friends like you...well my only friend but still," Rumble said.

"Apple Bloom just gets a little weird at times, just ignore it," Sweetie Belle said, getting a little irritated.

Rumble looked concerned, Sweetie Belle was starting to sound pretty angry, nothing he really likes to see or hear. Nonetheless, he choose to drop it, not wanting to upset her any further.

A few minutes later Scootaloo and Tender Taps happened to ride past them, with Scootaloo noticing the two sitting and eating Cotton Candy. "Hey it's Rumble and Sweetie Belle."

Tender Taps looked over to them, feeling a bit conflicted, "Are we gonna go say 'hello' to them?"

"I don't see why not, besides I wanna see for myself what their dating is, I've only seen it once and I never got that answer from Sweetie Belle or Rumble as far as me asking him out," Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo, maybe it's better to move on, it's taking a while and I don't think this is worth it. There are plenty of colts that-"

Scootaloo interrupted, "We've been over this already, I want Rumble. I'm gonna go say 'hi', you can stay here if you're not comfortable alright?"

"But..." Tender gave in. "Fine, I'll go with you, just in case you need me."

Scootaloo chuckled a bit, "You're sorta becoming like my sidekick. Let's go."

Scootaloo placed her scooter and both their helmets on the side as they approached the dating couple.

"Hey Sweetie Belle, Rumble, what's up?" Scootaloo asked.

Rumble waved, "Hi Scootaloo, hi Tender Taps."

Sweetie Belle looked a little concened, but relented. "Hey Scootaloo, what brings you here?"

"Me and Tender Taps were doing some stuff together when we saw you two, I came by to see how your, date, was going," She moved in closer. "So, how is the dating going?"

Sweetie Belle could tell Scootaloo wants her answer already, while she's told Apple Bloom, she still needs to explain it to Scootaloo. "It's going fine..."

"Anything you'd like to tell me about? Anything important?" Scootaloo asked, doing her best to be subtle, though even Rumble was looking curious.

Sweetie Belle sighed, "Come with me a moment." She turned to Tender Taps, "Mind keeping Rumble company? I need to explain something to Scootaloo."

Tender Taps nodded, "Sure thing."

With that Sweetie Belle took Scootaloo to another area while Tender Taps sat with Rumble.

"I don't think we've talked much, I know you're one of Apple Bloom's friends right? I remember her introducing you as a dancing pony" Rumble asked.

Tender Taps nodded nervously, "Yeah, I like to dance."

"That's cool, I like to fly," Rumble said.

Tender Taps smiled nervously, though knew deep down something was gonna happen and there was a good chance Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo would come back really angry.

"Hey, you know Apple Bloom well right? Does she dislike me?" Rumble asked.

Tender Taps looked curious, "Huh?"

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't like me much, just yesterday she along with Diamond Tiara and Button Mash interrupted our date, I don't know why though," Rumble said.

Tender Taps groaned and muttered, "Apple Bloom, what in the world are you up to?"

With the two fillies, Scootaloo finally got to her point. "Alright so what's the deal with Rumble? Did you get all the info you need? When can I start dating him?"

Sweetie Belle knew what she was about to say wasn't' gonna be easy. She didn't want to drag this out too long, knowing that Scootaloo is very impatient, but she also wants to be gentle to her long time friend. "I'm sorry Scootaloo, I know I promised you but..."

"But what?" Scootaloo asked, growing even more impatient.

"He's not interested in you that way, I asked him and he said you're not his type, you're too assertive for his liking," Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo looked surprised, "Assertive? How? So I'm a little tough and a bit of a show-off, I'm not that assertive though."

"Look, he's not interested in you, he says he'll accept you as a friend, but that's all," Sweetie Belle said.

Scootaloo looked mad, she wasn't taking this well. "Well tell the kid I'm not assertive! Come on I want my coltfriend already, you promised me Sweetie Belle!"

"I know I did! But it didn't work! I tried Scootaloo, but he doesn't like you, he likes me...no, he loves me, and honestly...I love him too," Sweetie Belle admitted.

"...What do you mean, you love him? Scootaloo asked, her eye twitching slightly.

"I love him, right now I'm not pretending to date him, I really am dating him. I love him Scootaloo, and he loves me," Sweetie Belle confessed.

"You...wait...what?" Scootaloo said.

"I'm sorry Scootaloo, I just-"

Scootaloo interrupted Sweetie Belle, "You promised me..., you promised he would be my coltfriend! You promised me Sweetie Belle!"

Sweetie Belle cringed a little, "I know, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to fall in love with him, it just happened. He really liked me and went through a lot of trouble to date me, so I just fell in love. I've never felt such affection from another pony, over time I just fell in love with him."

Scootaloo just watched in shock and anger at what she was hearing, "But...he was supposed to be mine..."

Sweetie Belle put her head down in shame, "I'm sorry Scootaloo, I didn't want to hurt you, but I couldn't deny my feelings. He's so sweet, sensitive, but he's also protective and caring. He's the perfect boy for me, I couldn't pass him up. Can you ever forgive me?" Sweetie Belle looked up, "Can you?"

Scootaloo just stood there, gritting her teeth, looking like she's ready to burst in anger, to really let her friend hear it. Sweetie Belle prepared for the worst Scootaloo had to say, closing her eyes shut. But when nothing happened, Sweetie Belle opened one eye to see that all of the anger on Scootaloo's face dissappeared.

In it's place, was sadness. Scootaloo was crushed, the colt of her dreams now just that, a dream that won't be realized. She couldn't control her sadness anymore and within moments tears started coming from her eyes.

"But...I wanted him...I wanted to love him..." Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo, please don't cry. I'll do anything to make it up to you," Sweetie Belle pleaded.

It was no use, Scootaloo's tears ran down like a waterfall, it wasn't long before her muffled sobs became a fountain of tears. Scootaloo sat down, crying over the pain of lost love.

Rumble and Tender Taps both overheard the sounds of Scootaloo crying.

"Is that Scootaloo!?" Rumble worrriedly asked.

"Oh no..." Tender Taps said. "Tell me it didn't happen."

The two colts rushed over and saw Scootaloo covering her face, trying to keep her tears from falling out, and Sweetie Belle standing by a little nervous, close to tears herself. She never imagined she would make Scootaloo cry. Anger she can handle, but crying she can't. Especially when it's Scootaloo, the toughest filly in Ponyville. She had no idea she felt so strongly about being with Rumble, she knew she had a crush, but she didn't think it was that big of a crush.

"Sweetie Belle, what's wrong? Why is she crying!?" Rumble asked, feeling very worried himself.

Tender Taps knew what may have happened, he was afraid of this.

"I...I don't know what just happened, I told her I loved you and well..." Sweetie Belle said, not too sure what she wants to say.

Rumble pitied Scootaloo, finding the sight of her crying hard to bear. He approached her carefully, "Scootaloo, what's wrong!? Please stop crying!"

As he reached his hoof out to tough her, she whacked his hoof away. "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Rumble took a step back, now she's angry too, "Is this about the other day? If I agree to spending the day with you would that make you feel better?"

"Just go away! I don't wanna talk to any of you!" Scootaloo shouted, then ran away still crying.

"Wait! Come back!" Sweetie Belle pleaded, in tears herself. "I'm sorry! Please!"

Tender Taps also felt tears coming to his eyes, one of his friends is hurt, that's what he was afraid would happen with all of this. "She should have listened to me."

Rumble looked curious, "Who? What's going on!?"

"Well you messed up big time, didn't you Sweetie Belle!?" they heard. All of them turned around to see Apple Bloom. "All you had to do was what we asked you to do."

"What!? What did she need to do?" Tender Taps asked.

Sweetie Belle glared at Apple Bloom, "Haven't you caused enough problems lately!?"

"Me!? Yer the one who started this! If you just did what we asked you to do, this never would have happened!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"What's going on!?" Rumble asked. "What did you ask her to do!?"

"Like ah wanted to say earlier, the reason Sweetie Belle wads dating you was because-"

Tender Taps interrupted, "Apple Bloom, stop! You're gonna make this worse!"

"Pipe down Tender Taps!" Apple Bloom warned, then turned back to Rumble. "Remember back in the castle? When you and Scootaloo were alone together in that room sometime after we spoke to Twilight?"

"Yeah? What about it?" Rumble asked, vaguely remembering.

"Apple Bloom, please don't!" Sweetie Belle pleaded.

"Too late, you did this to yerself!" Apple Bloom shouted, then turned to Rumble. "The plan was fer Scootaloo to ask you out, or you to ask her out. Unfortunately she wussed out and left. Then you overheard Sweetie Belle asking you out, that wasn't her practicing to talk to you, that was her thinking of something to tell Scootaloo to say to you. She asked you out on accident!"

Rumble looked at her with disbelief, "No way, she wouldn't do that! She asked me out because-"

"It was an accident, she only agreed to it because she wanted to see what you liked in a filly, so she could tell Scootaloo!" Apple Bloom said.

Rumble looked shocked, his eyes widened in disbelief, mouth agape. He turned to Sweetie Belle, who at this point was trying to hide her face behind her mane. "Is that true?"

Sweetie Belle whimpered a bit, "Rumble, this wasn't meant to hurt you."

"Sweetie Belle, please, answer the question, is what she said true?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle reluctantly nodded, "Yes...it is."

Rumble couldn't believe this, everything they've done together, was it just a lie? Did she only pretend to love him? It couldn't be. "But...I thought you really did like me..."

"I do Rumble, really. Maybe not at first but I really did fall in love with you. That night in your house, our kiss together, that was real, I swear to you!" Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble shook his head, "This...this is too much, I don't even know what to think."

"Rumble I swear, I love you, I just want us to be together," Sweetie Belle pleaded.

Rumble shook his head, "I need to be alone for a bit. I'm sorry."

Rumble then flew off, failing to keep the tears flowing from his eyes. He felt hurt, but very confused. Sweetie Belle couldn't just let him leave, she had to follow him. "Rumble wait!"

Sweetie Belle chased after Rumble, leaving a disappointed Apple Bloom and a still saddened Tender Taps behind.

"That filly, she just had to be selfish," Apple Bloom said.

Tender Taps glared at her, "How can you say that!? The only one who was selfish here was you!"

"Me!? All I wanted was fer Scootaloo to have her colt!" Apple Bloom said.

"Well she obviously doesn't now does she!?" Tender Taps asked. "She ran off crying because-"

"Because Sweetie Belle was selfish!" Apple Bloom interrupted. "The other day she told me that she was keeping Rumble to herself, despite us telling her several times that this was fer Scootaloo!"

"You can't decide who somepony loves! I could tell she was getting feelings for Rumble and honestly I felt like she was a better marefriend for him," Tender Taps said.

"What was ah supposed to do!? Ah promised Scootaloo I'd get her Rumble!" Apple Bloom said.

"You should have let them handle it themselves! Not sneak around trying to break them up and force Rumble into a relationship! What's this about you sneaking around with Button Mash and Diamond Tiara!?" Tender Taps asked.

"Me trying to fix this mess, what else?" Apple Bloom asked.

Tender Taps rubbed his head in frustration, "You're impossible! Say what you want but nothing here was fixing anything, now everypony's upset, because you tried forcing love!"

"Ah tried making everypony happy Tender Taps! Don't act like you know more about mah friends than ah do! The only reason ah let you with my friends so much was out of pity because yer too dang shy to make yer own friends!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Tender Taps looked a bit hurt. "Pity? Well gee thanks for your pity. On the bright side I got a great friend in Scootaloo at least. Speaking of whom, I need to go check on her, I won't leave a friend alone and unhappy."

Tender Taps trotted off as Apple Bloom let out an annoyed sigh. She turned to the side and saw Diamond Tiara and Button Mash standing there in surprsie.

"Looks like we're too late," Button said.

Diamond groaned, "What even happened?"

"Scootaloo found out about Sweetie Belle and Rumble, she ran home crying, then Rumble ran off crying when he found out how horrible a friend Sweetie Belle was, now Tender Taps is mad just because ah tried to fix things," Apple Bloom said.

Diamond groaned, "Apple Bloom, you're honestly becoming worse than I was when I was a spoiled brat."

"Excuse me!?"Apple Bloom said. "Maybe if you two did yer jobs better when ah asked you too, then maybe things would have turned out much better!"

"You know what, you're on your own, don't come asking for our help next time you need it!" Diamond said, then turned to Button. "Lets go home."

"Do I get my game?" Button asked.

Diamond groaned, "Yes, fine, just let me handle it."

"Sweet! I love you so much!" Button said.

Diamond glared slightly at Button, "Don't ever say that again."

Apple Bloom rolled her eyes as the two walked away. Then noticed the Flower Ponies, Daisy, Roseluck and Lily watching from nearby. Apple Bloom waved to them, "Uh, hi?"

All three of them gasped as one of them, Roseluck, shouted, "Oh the drama! The loving and romantic drama!"

Within moments all three of them fainted, leaving Apple Bloom very confused. "Them girls are weird."

Apple Bloom looked towards the direction Scootaloo ran off too. Deep down she did feel a bit guilty, but she would never admit that. However she did feel like she should at least talk to Scootaloo, she did get her hopes up a bit after all.

Meanwhile Dinky is walking to town, hoping to see how Rumble and Sweetie Belle were doing, hopefully both were enjoying themselves, and hopefully Apple Bloom wasn't doing anything she should.

As she walked, she saw Rumble fly past her, tears flowing from his eyes. "Rumble!?"

He didn't stop, probably because he didn't hear her or he just didn't want to. Afterwards Sweetie Belle rushed past her, tears of her own. "Sweetie Belle!?"

She saw the two running a certain direction. Feeling worried for them she decided to follow. Her best friend was in tears, something she could not handle seeing. She would find out what happened.


	12. Saving Love and Friendship

Tender Taps ran in the same direction Scootaloo did, hoping to find where she might have gone. He asked around Ponyville if anypony's seen Scootaloo.

One pony, that being Lyra, told Tender Taps where she might have gone. After thanking her he ran to the park where he was directed to and as he walked her heard the sound of water splashing.

He walked over and saw Scootaloo sitting near a pond, tossing rocks into it. Even though her back was turned, he knew she was still crying due to him hearing her sniffles. Feeling pity for her, he started to approach her, cautiously as to not startle her.

"Scootaloo?"

Scootaloo turned around, her eyes still watery and a bit red, "Oh, Tender Taps."

"Scootaloo...oh wow," Tender Taps said, sitting next to her. "I'm...I'm so sorry you're this upset."

Scootaloo shook her head, "Don't me, it was my own fault for letting this happen."

"Listen though Scootaloo..." Tender Taps started saying.

"No, seriously, it's my fault, I should have just listened to you and forgotten this whole thing, then I wouldn't be in this situation," Scootaloo said.

"But Scootaloo..." Tender Teps was saying.

"Don't worry about it, it was my fault, I'll deal with it on my own," Scootaloo said.

"Scootaloo please, just listen to me," Tender Taps said. Upon having her attention, he spoke a bit more seriously than normal. "Stop blaming yourself alright? All of us have some blame to take in this. There's nothing wrong with you having a crush, but Apple Bloom shouldn't have been trying to control things the way she was, Sweetie Belle probably should have not fallen for Rumble and make him her coltfriend without at least talking to you about it first, and maybe I could have done more than just say that this wasn't a good idea. So we all have a part in this, we all need to fess up, not just you. You aren't alone in this, I won't allow you to be alone. Like I said, I'm here for you Scootaloo."

Scootaloo wiped her eyes, still feeling some pain but it's lessening, "Still, I really thought I had a chance...I should have just asked him out. But it sounds like he doesn't like me anyway, guess I'm not good enough."

Surprisingly, Tender Taps took her hoof in his. "Hey don't say that, you're a great filly Scootaloo, I myself I think you're awesome. You're really nice, very athletic, and personally I think you're a pretty girl," Tender Taps said.

Scootaloo looked to Tender Taps, the sniffles diminishing, "You...think I'm pretty?"

"Well...yeah, you're a very beautiful girl Scootaloo, at least in my opinion," Tender Taps confessed.

Scootaloo couldn't believe it, nopony has called her beautiful. Granted it's not a word she often uses to describe herself, and doesn't expect many ponies to tell her that, but this time it felt different. "Beautiful huh?"

"Yes, you are. I think you could make any colt happy, don't limit yourself to just Rumble, find yourself a nice colt that will-"

Tender Taps was cut off when Scootaloo kissed him, taking the dancing pony by surprise. Scootaloo didn't know why she suddenly wanted to kiss Tender Taps, but right now she was just acting on emotions, matching the affection she was feeling from this colt. Before this could continue, Tender Taps broke away, looking shocked at her actions.

"Scootaloo, what was that!?" Tender Taps asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," they heard.

Tender Taps groaned, shutting his eyes. "This isn't happening, please tell me this isn't happening..." He slowly turned to the side and saw a very hurt looking Apple Bloom. "Yup, it's happening."

Scootaloo felt really awkward, "Apple Bloom, I know this looks bad..."

"Bad!? You just kissed Tender Taps! Are ya nuts!? Why would you kiss Tender Taps!?" Apple Bloom angrily asked.

Scootaloo cringed, "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me! He was just so kind so I kinda...you know, went for it."

Apple Bloom glared at her friend, "After everything I've done to help you, how could you just go for the colt you knew ah liked!"

Tender Taps almost looked surprised, he had a feeling she might have liked him but he was never sure.

"Well..." Scootlaoo said. "If you liked him why didn't you just tell him that? You complained about me never telling Rumble Iiked him, yet you pass up the chance to tell Tender Taps how you felt!"

"Ah was too busy trying to help you! If you just confessed and got it over with then ah wouldn't be so focused on helping you and ah would have asked him out sooner!" Apple Bloom said.

"Don't go blaming me just because you can't admit your feelings!" Scootaloo said.

"Yer the same way!" Apple Bloom shouted.

As they continued to bicker, Tender Taps grew more and more annoyed. "Alright enough! Both of you! This is not helping!"

"Hey she's the one who's being a lousy friend," Apple Bloom said.

"What!?" Scootaloo shouted. "How!?"

"All the trouble ah went through to help you, trying to get Rumble to be yer coltfriend like you wanted, just fer you to swoop in and take mah colt! That was pretty ungrateful of you!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Some help you were! All that and in the end I don't even have my coltfriend! Sweetie Belle has him!" Scootaloo said.

"Ah tried! Ah wanted you to be together! But you just couldn't do it!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Girls come on! Stop arguing!" Tender Taps shouted.

"Hey yer to blame too here!" Apple Bloom said.

That caught Tender Taps by surprise, but now this is getting annoying, she's just going around blaming other ponies. "I did nothing wrong! What are you talking about!?"

"If you helped more with getting Rumble to like Scootaloo then this could have been avoided!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"Wha...are you kidding Apple Bloom!? I didn't do that because I knew something like this could happen! I didn't wanna get Scootaloo's hopes up like you did!" Tender Taps shouted.

"Well look now, Scootaloo has no coltfriend, so she decides to kiss-" Apple Bloom stopped mid-sentence, something just occurring to her. "Wait, this was planned out, wasn't it?"

"Planned out? What was planned out!?" Tender Taps asked.

"You wanted Scootaloo to yerself! That's why you refused to help! Ah can't believe you would do something like this! After everything I've done fer you!" Apple Bloom said.

"Apple Bloom, I was TOTALLY fine with helping back before Rumble started dating Sweetie Belle! Why would you think I did all this to be with Scootaloo!?" Tender Taps asked.

"Saying that Rumble and Sweetie Belle look great together, telling Scootaloo she can find any other pony, you've even started doing stuff together with her, you planned all this out just so that you can have Scootaloo to yerself!" Apple Bloom said.

"Apple Bloom, I kissed him, not the other way around, don't start blaming him for this!" Scootaloo said.

"No, because ah finally figured both of ya out. Tender Taps did everything to prepare for Scootaloo getting rejected, so once she did, she went for the second closest pony to her, and Tender Taps was that pony. Ah just never thought you, Scootaloo, would stoop that low to take another pony's colt, especially knowing how that feels," Apple Bloom focused her attention on Tender Taps. "But fer you, Tender Taps, to plan this out, here ah thought you were better than that! Ah thought you'd be a great pony fer me, but now ah see just how manipulative you really are! Are you even shy at all? Or is that some cover so the fillies would pity you!? So nopony would see how you really are!? That yer really just a fraud!?" Apple Bloom shouted.

Tender Taps was at a loss for words. "I can't believe you're saying this...Apple Bloom, I've had a crush on you for a long time, ever since we became friends I started to like you more and more each day. I was even starting to really fall in love with you, I did everything I could to make you happy, but because I like you that way, I just didn't want you making things worse for yourself. You have to be stern and honest with those you care about, that's why I was so vocal about this whole situation. I loved you and wanted to make sure you didn't lose out on your friends." Tender Taps shut his eyes, not wanting to let his tears out. "Now for you to accuse me of intentionally trying to hurt you, of intentionally manipulating Scootaloo's emotions so she could be mine, that's just too much. I thought I knew you, I thought you were better than that, but I was wrong. If anyone should feel hurt and betrayed it's me, because I loved you, yet you hurt me like this. I can't handle this, I'm leaving!" Tender Taps turned and ran off, unable to keep his tears from falling, despite his resistance to cry.

Scootaloo just stood there in shock, then glared angrily at Apple Bloom. "How dare you hurt him like that, out of all of us, he's the one who deserved it the least. All he did was look out for us, and try to help us despite how foolish all three of us were! I only regret not listening to him, at least he cares enough to be honest with me, and not either trick me like Sweetie Belle did or get my hopes up just to accuse me of taking another pony's colt like you did! I'm leaving, don't come back to me unless you're ready to admit how selfish you've been acting." She turned away, "But knowing you, it's gonna take a long while, I don't even know how we can still be friends after this."

With that, Scootaloo ran off with Apple Bloom calling to her. "Wait! Come back! Both of you! AH AIN'T DONE!" It was too late, both of them had already gone, leaving Apple Bloom to feel hurt. She sat on the grass, sensations of sorrow and loneliness coursing through her. "Please, don't leave..."

Apple Bloom gritted her teeth as her own tears fell from her eyes. Everything should have gone perfect, Rumble should be dating Scootaloo, she could have had Tender Taps, maybe as a nice bonus, Sweetie Belle could have even gotten Button Mash. That would have been perfect for her, the ideal situation. Soon Apple Bloom started to feel anger, towards Scootaloo and Tender Taps for what they did, towards Sweetie Belle for taking a colt that wasn't hers, but mostly Rumble, for not getting the hint in the first place. All he had to do was ask out Scootaloo back at Twilight's castle. He just had to mess that up, he just had to be that oblivious to Scootaloo's feelings, then somehow believe that Sweetie Belle genuinely wanted to date him. How she ended up falling in love with him Apple Bloom does not get, but Apple Bloom will fix this. She can't give up just yet.

"Rumble, gotta find that colt..." Apple Bloom trotted off to find the young Pegasus.

Elsewhere Sweetie Belle is looking around for Rumble, she lost him as he flew through town, so she checked the park first, "Rumble!? Rumble where are you!?" She looked around a bit frantically, "Please Rumble, I need to talk with you!"

"Sweetie Belle!" she heard Dinky shout. Sweetie Belle turned to see the young Unicorn running towards her. "Sweetie Belle what's wrong?"

Sweetie Belle started to tear up a bit, "It's my fault, I should have been more honest with Rumble! Now he' mad at me!"

"Sweetie Belle what happened?" Dinky asked. "Please tell me."

Sweetie Belle sniffled, "Promise you won't be too mad when I tell you?"

Dinky could tell Sweetie Belle was really upset from the look in her eyes, she wouldn't fault her for possibly having upset Rumble. "I Promise, now tell me what happened, maybe I'll be able to help."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "When me and Rumble were on our date, he found out the reason why I asked him out. The thing is that, Rumble wasn't suppose to be dating me, he was suppose to be dating Scootaloo. When I tried suggesting what Scootaloo should say, he heard me and assumed I was practicing to ask him out."

"Right, I did hear that Scootaloo had a crush on Rumble, though I don't think Rumble would fly away crying over that. He's sensitive but that's not enough to really upset him," Dinky said.

"It's also because of the reason why I initially agreed to date him, so I can tell Scootaloo what he likes in a filly." With tears flowing from her eyes, Sweetie Belle continued. "But over time I started to like him myself, so I forgot my real reason for dating him and started to really want to date him, I fell in love with him. I don't know why I fell in love with him really, something about him just made me feel so happy inside, he made me feel like I was important, like I'm a Princess. I might have well been Princess Celestia for him because every time he looked to me I saw a gentle stare. He held my hoof with such love and tenderness. Even his kisses are like magic that I couldn't cast using my horn. He's so sweet and gentle, I knew he was the colt for me."

"Wow, you really do love him don't you?" Dinky asked. "I can tell, it's pretty hard to fake the emotions you're showing."

"Yeah, so I eventually told Apple Bloom that I loved him, and she got mad at me, which is why she was so bratty yesterday," Sweetie Belle said.

"That explains it, stubborn filly," Dinky said.

"Then I told Scootaloo that I loved him, and she started crying and ran off," Sweetie Belle said.

"Aw, now I feel kinda bad for her," Dinky admitted.

"After that, Apple Bloom showed up and told Rumble everything, saying I never liked him and only wanted to date him because I wanted to tell Scootaloo everything," Sweetie Belle said.

Dinky rubbed her chin, "I could see why he's upset now, he thinks you betrayed him. Admittingly it sounds like you didn't care for him at first."

"I didn't, I used to think he wasn't boyish enough to date me, but I stopped caring about that over time," Sweetie Belle said.

"Boyish enough?" Dinky asked. "Rumble's very boyish, at least to me. He likes racing, doing stunts when flying, he loves thunderstorms, he even knows how to spar, he even taught me a little."

"I know he can fight, or at least defend himself since he was able to hurt Button Mash a little," Sweetie Belle said.

Dinky giggled, "Wish I could have sen that. But seriously, Rumble may be shy and very sensitive, but he can do boyish things. But I always thought he was a real boyish colt, not because he would do those things, but because he's so caring, and knows how to make a filly feel so loved and feel comfort. I used to be very shy so he would always talk to me so gently, he always thought of my feelings when he spoke, he was always so gentle, especially some nights during our sleep overs. We would sit together by the fireplace, he would hug me close, make me feel safe, he was so perfect..." Dinky said, trailing off with a blush on her face.

Sweetie Belle waved her hoof in front of Dinky's face, "Hello?"

Dinky snapped out of it, "Sorry, I'd be lying if I said I didn't have a crush on him myself. I've always been to nervous to act on it, but I don't ever want to, I like our friendship the way it is and I don't want to change it. But seriously, he can be boyish, he just knows how to act mature as well."

"Sounds like stuff my sister would say," Sweetie Belle said.

"Exactly, Rumble is still usually shy and sensitive, but when he's around those he loves, he can really show more personality, because he's confident enough to do so. Sometimes he gets too nervous to do that, because at times if he gets really frustrated, he can really tell somepony off. One reason I'm so protective of Rumble is mainly so he doesn't have to get angry," Dinky said.

"Wow, who knew there was so much more to Rumble," Sweetie Belle said, then looked to the side. "I still have much more to learn about him."

"Well you two just started dating so of course it's gonna take a while. Anyway lets go find Rumble, we'll straighten this out," Dinky said.

Sweetie Belle nodded and was ready to continue searching, but before she could move she had one more question. "Hey so, you're not mad that I lied about why I wanted to date Rumble?"

"I'm kinda ticked off that this happened, but I can tell you really love him, honestly it's kinda sweet that you do, your relationship is very cute, I'm really happy for the both of you," Dinlky said.

"Thanks...anyway I guess we need to get moving and quickly, I want my colt back," Sweetie Belle said.

"Yeah, lets get him back," Dinky said as the two ran to go find Rumble.

At the Friendship castle, Twilight had gathered all of her friends to discuss the situation with the foals. They didn't need the glowing Cutie Marks or the Cutie Map to know that there was a problem they had to resolve, not only was it happening in their village, it was happening with foals they know and love.

"Alright girls, and Spike, we know why we're here. How are we gonna resolve this issue with The Cutie Mark Crusaders?" Twilight asked.

"Simple, we start with the one causing the problems, Apple Bloom," Rainbow Dash said.

"Hey don't go blaming mah sister Rainbow Dash! Ah already talked to her about this!" Applejack said.

"Not enough it seems, from what I'm hearing, Apple Bloom wants to play matchmaker and set all the foals up, starting with Rumble and Scootaloo," Rainbow Dash said.

"Ah don't need you telling me how to be a sister," Applejack said.

"You need somepony to," Rainbow Dash said coyly.

"Girls! Enough! Rainbow Dash don't make this worse than it already is!" Twilight said.

"Well I wish somepony talked to Apple Bloom, I don't appreciate her using my little sister to gather information on a colt, especially one sweet like Rumble," Rarity said.

"It did sound like Sweetie Belle dating Rumble was a misunderstanding," Fluttershy said.

"I think they're a cute couple, when I saw them dating in Sugarcube Corner, I could tell they were gonna be so happy together," Pinkie said.

"Still, we need to focus on the main matter here," Twilight said. "Now we know Scootaloo wanted to date Rumble, but he accidently started dating Sweetie Belle, now Apple Bloom, using the help of Tender Taps at first, tried gathering info, then when Sweetie Belle geniunly started to like him, she asked Diamond Tiara and Button Mash to help break them up," Twilight said.

"That obnoxious little colt probably still wants my sister, like I'll let her date somepony so immature," Rarity spat.

"Be nice Rarity, I think Button Mash is a sweet colt, even if he does get a little overexcited at times," Fluttershy said.

"I think he's cool, and fun to be around," Pinkie Pie said.

Spike groaned, "Isn't it weird that all of you are gathered around like this talking about foals being in love? The same ponies who've had to gather around to figure out how to stop the likes of King Sombra, Queen Chrysalis and Discord, at the same table used to find real problems, a table with magic strong enough for Starlight Glimmer to time travel with? Just think about how weird that is."

"Spike, while it's true we have had to stop powerful enemies like Chrysalis and even Lord Tirek, we still have a job to do, and that's protect the Friendship of Equestria, even something as small as this," Twilight reminded.

"Don't forget this involves our little sisters, so it's important to us at least," Applejack said.

Spike shrugged, "Whatever then, just pull Apple Bloom aside and tell her to stop what she's doing."

"Ah tried, it didn't work," Applejack said.

"Well try again, come on Applejack you're a better sister than that, you should know what to do. Nopony knows Apple Bloom like you do after all," Spike reminded.

"Ah know, but this feels different, ah ain't exactly knowledgeable on romance, and the idea that mah sister's involved with this seems so awkward," Applejack said.

"Shows how much our sisters are growing up," Rarity said.

"Yes, they are, but now it's time as the older sisters to step in and figure this out. Love's complicated, but we all still need to try," Twilight said.

"Twilight, you said before love is like a friendship of it's own, and in the end this is still a friendship problem for them," Starlight said.

"Exactly, we still need to-" Twilight heard the doorbell and some knocking.

Spike got up, "I'll get it."

As he made his way to the door, Twilight scratched her head. "Who could that be?"

"Probably Thunderlane, when I was called here I was in the middle of my date, I felt bad just up and leaving with little explaination but I did what I had to do," Rarity said.

"So you're dating Thunderlane, and your sister is dating his brother?" Starlight asked. "Wow, never thought I'd see something like that."

Moments later Diamond Tiara had run inside, "Princess, there was a problem with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, it has to do with Sweetie Belle dating Rumble."

"What's wrong!?" Twilight asked, allowing Diamond Tiara to explain shortly afterwards.

Elsewhere Apple Bloom had run around, looking to find Rumble. After about a while of checking, she finally found him resting on top of a cloud near the meadows. Rumble just laid there, feeling furious over everything that had happened.

"Hey! Rumble!" Apple Bloom shouted.

Rumble glared slightly at Apple Bloom, "What is it?" His tone wasn't the friendly tone she was used to hearing, this time he sounded really upset. Even more than before when he got annoyed.

"Get down here! Ah got something to say to ya!" Apple Bloom demanded.

Rumble scrunched his face and turned away, "I think you've said enough, sorry Apple Bloom but you're not exactly a pony I wanna see right now."

"What'd you say? Get down here this instant, yer gonna help me fix this mess!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"You mean the one you caused? Fix it yourself, I'm not in the mood for your crap," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom looked a bit furious, she didn't like Rumble's tone one bit. "Listen mister, in the end it comes down to you. All you had to do was ask out Scootaloo back in the castle. You even had a second chance at that market place. But ya goofed it all up! Now yer gonna fix this mess or I'm gonna make ya!"

Rumble glared down at her, "So to fix this mess, I have to date who you want me to date? Last I checked you don't tell me who to date, I do. I liked Sweetie Belle, not Scootaloo, get this through your head. Scootaloo isn't a pony I'm interested in dating, so your plan was never gonna work. Sending your friend to trick me like didn't help, it made things worse, I can't forgive a pony who would do that!"

"Why don't you wanna date Scootaloo!? She's perfect for ya," Apple Bloom asked.

"She's not my type, she's really nice and I like the idea of being her friend but there's no way a colt like me could keep a filly like her happy. I'm sorry to tell you, but I don't like Scootaloo that way. I like Sweetie Belle that way, or rather I liked her, but it sounds like she never really liked me," Rumble said.

"Of course not, you ain't her type, you ain't too boyish," Apple Bloom said.

"Boyish!? What's boyish!? Just because I don't do the same stupid stuff Button Mash does make me less boyish? Just because I don't have your big brother's strength or my brother's jock like attitude makes me less boyish!?" Rumble shouted, stomping his hoof on the cloud, causing some lightning that startled Apple Bloom.

"Well maybe those things, but it's just that you have a wimpy attitude, plus yer face is kinda girly. Luckily Scootaloo never cared, she likes you just like that," Apple Bloom said.

"Oh so my face is girly!?" Rumble asked, getting angrier as he stomped the cloud again, causing more lightning. "Pardon me for a having a 'girly' face! I'm sorry I don't look like a colt probably should look like, but you are in no position to tell me I don't look or act like a colt, BECAUSE I AM A COLT!" Rumble shouted, slamming both hsi hooves on the cloud, creating a bigger lightning strike, thunder accompanying it. "Nopony will tell me I'm not, I'm so tired of ponies looking at me and thinking I'm a filly! Or some helpless little foal who can't do anything! I don't need you tell me who I should or shouldn't date! How dare you try and play matchmaker and mess with my emotions!" Rumble angrily kicked the cloud away, the sound of thunder and lightning following as it left Ponyville.

Apple Bloom seemed amazed by Rumble right now, she never thought he could be so angry. "Listen Rumble-"

"No you listen!" Rumble shouted, getting in her face, his eyes showing more rage and fury. "Don't EVER tell me I'm not boyish! Don't EVER tell me who to date! And don't EVER play with the emotions of others! All you did today was hurt your friends and ruin my love-life! I've never been so angry in my life!"

Apple Bloom stepped back a little, Rumble was quite intimidating. However she refused to let him have his way. "All ah tried to do was make mah friends happy! This could have made you happy too if you gave it a chance!"

"How? You can't force ponies to love each other, you're not Princess Cadance, and I doubt she would force ponies to love each other like that!" Rumble said.

"You should have just given her a chance!" Apple Bloom shouted.

"I followed my own emotions Apple Bloom, I wanted Sweetie Belle, not Scootaloo! Neither you nor anypony else can EVER tell me otherwise, don't ever tell me who to love, and don't ever make me this angry again!" Rumble warned.

"Well, don't matter, it's too late, Scootaloo moved on pretty quickly, to a colt that ah liked, so because of you now ah lost out on my chance at love!" Apple Bloom said.

"That's your own fault, don't start blaming me just because you were more focused on who other ponies should love and not who you should love," Rumble said. "Besides, you acting like this, it's hard to imagine anypony could love you. You're really selfish, all you care about is what you want and not what others want. I thought your sister raised a better pony than that, it's a shame to know a pony as honorable as Applejack could have a little sister such as you, how can Ponyville's, no, Equestria's most honest and dependable pony have somepony who is all about manipulation and deceit? You're a disgrace to your family!"

Rumble's words stung Apple Bloom, she tried not to let it show but his words very very hurtful, because deep down she knew them to be true. She can't admit it but his words are accurate.

"I just wanted...to do something nice for mah friends." Rumble just watched as she tensed up, moments later she started to sniffle. "Mah friends have always been there fer me, they're the reason I never feel lonely. Until ah met them, ah never knew true happiness. I just wanted to pay them back their kindness. So when I saw that Scootaloo liked you, I just needed to make sure she got you, because I thought she deserved you." Within moments, her sniffles became muffled sobs, her eyes starting to water. "I thought you could make her happy. I became so focused on that, ah just lost focus on everything else." Apple Bloom's tears started to fall, her shame and sorrow finally surfacing. "I didn't mean for things to go this far, I didn't mean for anypony to get hurt, I just became desperate and...and..."

Before she could react, she felt herself pulled into a hug. To her surprise, Rumble had started to hug her. She couldn't believe this, he would show her this kindness despite how she treated him.

"Please don't cry...I don't like when other ponies cry," Rumble said, rubbing her head gently. He no longer had a voice that displayed anger, but rather back to his kind and caring voice that many ponies are used to.

Apple Bloom slowly returned the hug, fully embracing the kindness shown by this colt. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to upset you, or cause you pain."

"It's ok Apple Bloom, I'm sorry for saying those hurtful things," Rumble said, holding her close.

Apple Bloom sniffled, "I'm sorry, you told me not to cry, but...I just can't...stop myself."

Within moments Apple Bloom had let her tears fall, letting out all of her pent up emotions as Rumble hugged her close. Rumble also wanted to cry, he felt some guilt for the things he said after all. But he needed to remain calm for Apple Bloom, he could cry later if he needs to, right now he needs to be there for Apple Bloom.

In a way, this reminds Rumble of when he met Dinky, how he always held her closer to keep her safe, so she wouldn't feel so alone. Apple Bloom is doing what Dinky wanted to do for him, keep their friends happy.

As this happened, Rumble looked up and saw that Twilight had just arrived. She looked confused as to what was happening, what could have caused Apple Bloom to tear up like this.

Twilight landed near the two, looking very sympathetically at Apple Bloom as Rumble continued to comfort her. Some explaining would need to be done.


	13. Keeping Friendship Strong

Later, Apple Bloom had returned home with Rumble and Twilight escorting her. It was already getting late, by this time her whole family would be done with the farming.

Apple Bloom looked down in shame, she knew she had messed up really badly today, she may have ruined her friendships Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle and Tender Taps, maybe even Diamond Tiara to an extent.

She hadn't meant to go this far, but she was so desperate to make things right with Scootaloo, now she has nopony to be with most likely, it would be all her fault though, she should have been more careful.

Rumble pitied Apple Bloom a bit, he didn't like how she acted but he still hates to see another pony sad, especially if he's part of the reason, indirectly or not.

Still feeling bad for her, he moved in closer and used his wing to bring her closer for a side hug, which she returned by nuzzling against his face, using one of her forelegs to bring herself closer to him. Rumble returned the gesture, using his own foreleg so she can be closer. He just wants her to feel safe and secure.

"Thanks Rumble," Apple Bloom whispered somewhat.

"Think nothing of it," Rumble said.

Twilight looked at Apple Bloom with some pity, but she also felt that now Apple Bloom needs to accept responsibility for what she's caused. She has gone overboard with things, even more so than usual.

But she was proud to see Rumble showing such kindness to Apple Bloom despite everything. Rumble is such a caring colt, he's starting to remind her of her own brother. Shining Armor has always been the caring brother that she could feel safe around, he's sensitive to the needs of his sister and wife, but can step up when he has to.

"Your sister's gonna be here soon Apple Bloom, you're gonna have a lot of explaining to do," Twilight said.

"Ah figured," Apple Bloom said.

Twilight sighed, "I just hope you learned something from all this, you're a better pony than this Apple Bloom, we don't want to see you make this mistake again."

"Ok, sorry Twilight," Apple Bloom said.

Twilight nodded, "The apology is appreciated, but you're gonna have some other ponies to apologize to soon."

"But don't worry, if you mean it, they'll forgive you, just like I have," Rumble said.

Somehow that made Apple Bloom a bit more teary, it means a lot that Rumble had forgiven her so fast, despite how angry she had made him. She knows he likely feels guilty for telling her the things he did, but she doesn't blame him, because she had hurt him that badly before.

"Rumble, I'll make this up to you, ah swear," Apple Bloom said.

"No more of your plans Apple Bloom, just let things happen the way they should for now," Rumble said.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Alright Rumble."

Moments later Applejack had arrived, "Oh good, yer here." Her friendly demeanor quickly turned into an angry one. "You've got some explaining to do missy."

Apple Bloom cringed, "Oh great."

Rumble turned to Applejack, "Please go easy on her, she's really sorry, she just tried too hard to make her friends happy."

Twilight found it adorable how Rumble cared so much about Apple Bloom, even now.

"I'm sure she is sorry, but ah still need to explain to her why what she did wasn't proper," Applejack said.

Rumble nodded, "Ok Miss Applejack, you know best."

Applejack ruffled his mane, "Ah appreciate you being mature about this though, yer a good kid."

Rumble kicked the ground shy, "Thanks Miss Applejack."

"And don't call me 'Miss', it sounds weird," Applejack said.

Rumble nodded, "Ok Applejack."

Twilight gestured her head, "Lets go, I'm sure your brother and foalsitters are waiting."

Rumble nodded and waved bye as he left with Twilight. Apple Bloom also waved and went inside her home with Applejack.

Applejack let out a big sigh as she looked down to her sister, a sister who seemed to be shifting her hooves very shyly, as if she knows what's to happen.

"Apple Bloom, ah don't even know where to start. Ah mean what you did, it's so unlike you. Why would you try to get ponies to date who _you_ think they should date? That ain't fair to anypony and it ain't fer you to decide either," Applejack said.

"Sorry sis, ah promised Scootaloo that I'd get Rumble as her coltfriend, and ah wanted to keep that promise," Apple Bloom said, feeling shame for upsetting her older sister.

"It's great that you care and that you wanted to keep a promise, but sometimes you just can't do these things. This isn't a game that you play with yer friends, this colt had a crush on Sweetie Belle, and if you knew that he liked her, what made you think he would just go fer Scootaloo?" Applejack asked.

"Well, ah thought they could have more fun together, they both like flying, even if Scootaloo can't fly it's still there," Apple Bloom said.

"That ain't enough though, and even so he liked Sweetie Belle. If he did decide to just go fer Scootaloo, imagine how she would feel, dating a colt who's mind could easily be changed," Applejack said.

"Well it's not like he would've dumped her, she would have broken up with him," Apple Bloom said.

"Still, if he had a crush on her and she just dumped him fer no real reason, then that would be just as bad. Imagine if this did work and he went with Scootaloo, suppose one day he found out that you did all this, it might upset him to know that you all played with his emotions," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom wiped her eyes, trying not to cry more. "Ah just wanted everypony to be happy, ah got desperate to do so."

"Ah know you want them to be happy, it's a good thing that you do. But sometimes you gotta know when not to do something. It's sad fer Scootaloo, but she'll get over it, she's a tough filly," Applejack said.

"Still, should Sweetie Belle have done what she did, date a pony she knew her friend liked?" Apple Bloom asked.

"I'll admit, maybe she should have handled that better or at least talked to y'all first, though I'm not entirely sure myself what happened. But the fact is that he already liked her, he didn't like Scootaloo that way. He wasn't trying to hurt Scootaloo, he didn't even know she liked him, and if she fell in love with him because he treated her right, well it's hard to blame her," Applejack said.

"Ah still feel so bad fer Scootaloo, she even cried over this," Apple Bloom said.

"Yes, it is sad that happened, but like ah said, she'll be fine," Applejack insisted.

Apple Bloom looked down in shame, "Well ah already blew it though, now both mah friends are mad at me, plus it looks like ah lost out on Tender Taps. Doesn't help that Scootaloo kissed him, so she's already moved on."

"Listen, try talking to them tomorrow, if yer really sorry, I'm sure they'll forgive you," Applejack said.

Apple Bloom looked up at her sister, "You really think so?"

"Well, the way ah see it, if we could forgive Discord fer turning Equestria chaotic, forgive Trixie for trying to take over Ponyville and forgive Starlight for taking over a small village and then trying to mess up time, ah think yer friends could forgive you fer something so silly. Ah mean y'all even forgave Diamond Tiara despite her being much worse." Applejack said.

Apple Bloom nodded, "Alright, ah hope yer right."

Applejack ruffled her mane, "Good, now get ready fer dinner, after that it's straight to bed."

Apple Bloom nodded, "Alright..."

Later as Rumble was walking to his home with Twilight. "Um, thanks for taking me home, that's really nice of you."

"That's sweet of you , it's really no trouble, you're a nice boy to be around," Twilight said.

"Why do you like being around me if I may ask? I like that you pay attention to me, it means a lot honestly, but is there a reason?"

"No reason, I like being like a mentor to foals, and helping them to appreciate friendship. Plus you're really sweet, I kinda wish I had you for a little brother, I think I could make a great older sister for you," Twilight said.

Rumble blushed a little at her words, this was a lot, something he didn't feel he fully deserved. There were plenty of other colts that were better suited, like Tender Taps. The love and friendship from this Princess knows no limits it seems. Suddenly he heard some fillies call out to him.

"Rumble! Wait up please!"

Rumble recognized that as Sweetie Belle's voice. He wasn't sure if he wanted to talk to her right now, though he heard a second voice.

"Hold up Rumble!"

Now he recognized that as Dinky's voice. He turned and saw both of them running towards him. "Dinky? Sweetie Belle?"

Twilight also saw the two fillies, "Girls, it's getting late, you should be home."

"We really need to talk to Rumble though," Dinky said.

Sweetie Belle had trotted over to Rumble, a look of sadness and guilt in her eyes, "Rumble, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry if this hurt you, but I really do care about you. It's not me pretending to like you now, I really do like you. I'm in love with you Rumble."

Rumble looked away, still unsure what to think. Hearing that his longtime crush would only pretend to date him just to find out info about him just seemed too sneaky for his liking. He feels like his dates have meant nothing to her.

Suddenly Sweetie Belle started to nuzzle against him, some tears leaving her eyes, "Please Rumble, I know this was sneaky and it hurt your feelings, but I really do love you now, I swear I'm not making it up."

"You gotta believe her Rumble, she really loves you, I can tell that she does," Dinky insisted.

Rumble sighed, he did pity Sweetie Belle a little, and he still has some feelings for her. "Look, I'm willing to hear you out, but can we do it tomorrow? Like Twilight said, it's getting late and I'm just exhausted from everything that's happened."

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yes, absolutely. Come to the Clubhouse tomorrow around noon, I'll try to get the others, we'll settle everything."

Rumble nodded, "I'll be there."

With that Sweetie Belle left, Dinky also starting to leave. "I gotta get home though, my sister's probably waiting, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Dinky," Rumble said, watching his best friend trot away. With a sigh he rubbed his head, "I never knew romance could be this complicated.

"You'll be fine, but promise that you'll listen to Sweetie Belle's reasoning, hopefully it's valid, you should give her another chance," Twilight said.

Rumble again gave a nod, "I will Twilight."

Twilight knocked on Rumble's door, it being answered by Thunderlane.

"Oh, Princess Twilight, what brings you here?" Thunderlane asked.

"I'm just dropping off Rumble," Twilight said, gesturing to the colt beside her.

"Oh hey little buddy, how was your date today?" Thunderlane asked.

Rumble cringed a little, but tried not to let it show. "It was...interesting."

"Huh? How so?" Thunderlane asked.

"No reason, anyway I already made plans to see her again tomorrow at her clubhouse," Rumble said.

"The Clubhouse, alone? Wow lucky you, getting a filly all to yourself in such a private location," Thunderlane said slyly.

Rumble blushed angrily, "Thunder..."

Twilight also glared disapprovingly, "Might you not say such things to your younger brother? He seems too well mannered to do actions like that."

Thunderlane nervously chuckled, "Right, sorry. Anyway thanks for helping him get home, hope it wasn't too much trouble."

"It was no trouble at all," Twilight said with a friendly smile. "Like I said before, you're brother is the sweetest little colt, I don't mind keeping an eye on him when I'm able to."

Rumble chuckled shyly at Twilight's kind words, "I can see why ponies love you. You're a very caring Princess."

"I'm just being a friend, now I need to get going myself, I'll see you both tomorrow," Twilight said, trotting home herself.

Rumble nodded and went inside with his brother, thinking over everything that had happened.

Later Sweetie Belle had arrived at the Carousel Boutique, feeling some less sadness over this whole situation, but can't shake off that feeling that she may have hurt Rumble. She's grateful that he's willing to hear her out but she feels like this should have gone better. Maybe she should have been a bit more honest.

As she walked inside, she had been greeted by Rarity. "Oh, you're home, I was about to go get you."

"That's nice," Sweetie Belle said, not really paying attention.

Rarity looked concerned, "Sweetie Belle, are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Sweetie Belle said, making her way to her room.

Rarity took a breath, "Something happened between Rumble and your friends, correct?"

Sweetie Belle stopped in her tracks, looking over to her sister, "How did you..."

"Diamond Tiara came to the castle, she explained everything," Rarity said. "Sounds like you were in quite a mix-up, care to tell me what happened in your point on view."

Sweetie Belle partially didn't want to have to talk about this, but she figured it's better to get it out of the way. "Remember when I first started dating Rumble?"

Rarity nodded, "Yes, you were less than thrilled at the time."

"It's because I was only dating him because I needed to get some information about him. Scootaloo had a crush on him but was too nervous to ask him out. When I tried to say what she should have told him, he overheard thought I liked him. Since he was willing to date me, we figured it was the perfect chance to figure out what he likes in a filly," Sweetie Belle said.

"Is that why you didn't seem to care for him at first?" Rarity asked.

"Sorta, it's true that I really didn't want to date him because I didn't think he was 'boyish', but also because I really didn't wanna go through all that just because Scootaloo wouldn't admit her feelings," Sweetie Belle said.

"I see, but what about recently?" Rarity asked.

"That's the thing, over time I really did start to like him, he was what I really wanted in a colt, somepony to be there for me and want to protect me. I used to think he was shy and not too confident, but when we dated, he seemed different. He talked more, he was a bit braver, he even stood up for me. He really was boyish, just a different type of boyish. He's tough with others, but soft with me. He was perfect," Sweetie Belle explained.

"What about Apple Bloom and Scootaloo? What were their thoughts?" Rarity asked.

"When Apple Bloom found out I loved him, she called me a terrible friend, Scootaloo started crying when she found out."

"What about Rumble, did he find out about this plan?" Rarity asked.

"Yes, he got upset and left, I think his feelings were hurt. But right now I'm confused, is it wrong that I fell in love with Rumble even though Scootaloo liked him?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"Rumble did seem to like you, from what Thunderlane told me, he already had a crush on you, so it's not like you charmed him away from Scootaloo. So I don't think you falling in love with him was that bad, but how you all went about this was bad," Rarity said.

"It just happened so fast, I didn't know how to react," Sweetie Belle said.

"Still, you shouldn't have gone along like this. At least you found out that you really did like him, but now his feelings are hurt, you should have tried being more honest with him," Rarity said.

"I know, I really blew this," Sweetie Belle said. "Luckily I caught up to him a moment ago, he said he would hear me out tomorrow, but I'm a little nervous, what if he begins to hate me?"

"Just be honest with him, he seems like the understanding type. But whatever happens, you must accept, even if it's not the result you want," Rarity said.

"I know, after today he has every reason to hate me. Still, I hope I can get him back," Sweetie Belle said.

"I hope you and your friends could make-up, it would be a shame to see your friendship end over this," Rarity said.

"Yeah, same here," Sweetie Belle said, then went to her room, thinking everything over.

The next Day, Sweetie Belle decided to make her way to the Clubhouse. Dinky offered to go gather the other foals, figuring it's better for her to do it right now since she'd be able to reason with them for the most part, plus she didn't think Scootaloo or Rumble would want to see her, at least right away.

She arrived at the farm around noon and saw that Apple Bloom was also near the Clubhouse, likely thinking over everything.

"Apple Bloom?" Sweetie Belle said, getting the farmer filly's attention.

"Oh, howdy Sweetie Belle, I'm just thinking some stuff over a bit," Apple Bloom said.

"I see, um I hope you don't mind, but I invited everypony over to the Clubhouse, so we can talk a bit. I also wanted to invite you, I hope you're willing to hear all of us out, if you want you," Sweetie Belle said.

Apple Bloom nodded with a smile, "Sure, I'd like that. Truth be told, ah feel kinda terrible fer what happened recently. This would be a good opportunity to apologize to mah friends."

Sweetie Belle smiled in relief, "That's good to know, I just want us all to be friends again."

"Same here," Apple Bloom said.

Within minutes, Dinky had arrived with Rumble, Tender Taps, Scootaloo, Diamond Tiara and an annoyed looking Button Mash.

"Why am I here? I only did like one thing with all of you," Button said.

"It'd be better if all of us were here because we were all involved in some way," Sweetie Belle said.

"She's right, I myself want to see this get resolved," Diamond said.

Rumble nodded, "Should we go inside the Clubhouse then?"

"Sure, follow me," Sweetie Belle said, leading them all into the clubhouse.

The foals got settled inside the clubhouse, Rumble staying notably closer to Dinky, Scootaloo staying pretty close to Tender Taps, Button sitting close to where Sweetie Belle is, grinning like a goofball, the others just got settled around.

"Ok, where should we start?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"I'd like to know a bit more about why you agreed to date me," Rumble said. "What's this about Scootaloo also wanting to have dated me?"

"Oh that, see Scootaloo had a crush on you but she would never admit it. When I was mentioning what she should say, that's when you overheard me and thought I was practicing how to ask you out," Sweetie Belle explained.

"That's when we got the idea to let Sweetie Belle date you to find out what you would like in a filly, it was mostly mah plan though," Apple Bloom admitted, still feeling a hint of shame.

"Still, that's how the dating started. I was reluctant at first but overtime started liking the idea," Sweetie Belle said.

"So you never really wanted to date me at first, you were just humoring me?" Rumble asked.

Sweetie Belle sadly nodded, "Yeah, I guess I was...truth be told I didn't think I could like you, I thought you were a little...non-boyish."

Rumble looked a little upset to hear that, "Is this about my face? That I look like a filly?"

"I don't see how he even looks like a filly, I knew he was a colt the first time I saw him, maybe it was the mane though, it looks like something a boy would have," Dinky said.

"It's not really your face, just how your personality was at the time, but I grew to love that too," Sweetie Belle said.

"Still, I really don't like that you tried tricking me like that, I really thought you liked me Sweetie Belle," Rumble said with a tone that indicates he still feels some hurt and pain.

"But I do now, it took a while but I really do like you, I even told Apple Bloom and Scootaloo that I did, and to forget the idea," Sweetie Belle said.

"Wait, you really did start to like him? You did tell the girls to cancel their plans?" Tender Taps asked.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yeah, but that's when Apple Bloom asked Diamond Tiara and Button Mash to cause some trouble."

"I really am sorry about that," Diamond said.

"I know, I forgive you, stop worrying about it," Sweetie Belle insisted.

Diamond nodded and turned to Rumble, "I'm sorry for upsetting you as well."

"That's fine, I'm sure you won't do that again. Kinda glad that's the reason though, you're really nice, I was hoping you weren't becoming the rich bratty filly you once were," Rumble said.

Diamond blushed a little, "Aw, thanks."

Rumble turned back to Sweetie Belle, "Still though, I didn't like having been tricked like that, I wish you could have been a little more honest with me."

Sweetie Belle's ears dropped as she bowed her head low, "I'm sorry Rumble."

Rumble trotted to her and lifted her head up by her chin, "But on the bright side, at least I got you to fall in love with me, just like I always wanted."

Sweetie Belle's eyes widened, "Wait, you mean that...do you forgive me? Are you gonna keep being my coltfriend!?"

"Maybe, I want to make sure everypony else is satisfied," Rumble said, then turned to Scootaloo. "I'm sorry that you had a crush on me, I had no idea. I was too busy with my own crush on Sweetie Belle."

"It's fine, I guess I just couldn't help being in love," Scootaloo said.

"Still, why couldn't you have told me? Were you that shy?" Rumble asked.

Scootaloo rubbed her head, trying not to feel too awkward, "I...I'm just not good with my emotions."

"You could have told me, I probably would have given you a chance, just to at least make you happy. I can't promise that we would have been together though," Rumble said.

"Because I'm assertive? Too tough?" Scootaloo asked.

"Well, I just didn't feel like I could make you happy, I thought you deserved better than a colt like me. You have Rainbow Dash as your older sister and mentor, I considered you too good for me," Rumble said.

Scootaloo looked surprised, "Seriously? Rumble I don't care about you being cool enough, and I never considered you below my level, I just liked you for you. You're a sweet colt with a great personality, I wanted to be around that."

Rumble blinked in surprise, "Wow, thanks for that."

Scootaloo turned away blushing a bit, "It's fine though, if it might not have worked out then I guess there's not much to do, especially since Sweetie Belle's in love with you. Honestly I don't mind that much anymore, I did find out recently that I can move on if I wanted to."

Tender Taps blushed a little, knowing what she probably means.

"I'm really sorry though, I know this probably hurts, I feel kinda bad since I never had a chance to return your feelings," Rumble said.

"Hey it's fine. Sure it kinda sucks that I lost out but I'll get over it. Just promise you'll make a good coltfriend for Sweetie Belle," Scootaloo said.

Rumble nodded, "Sure, and we can still do stuff together, as friends. I always wanted to race you, my wings against your scooter."

"Oh I would leave you so far behind kid," Scootaloo said with a confident grin.

Rumble chuckled, then returned the look of confidence, "We'll see who gets left behind."

Scootaloo held her hoof out to Rumble, the colt understanding the gesture and proceeded with a hoof bump.

"Aw, they're friends now, perfect," Tender Taps said.

Rumble turned to Apple Bloom, "What about you? How do you feel about all this?"

"Ah just want mah friends to be happy," Apple Bloom said.

"Didn't do that good of a job then," Button said in a snarky tone.

Diamond then bonked him hard on the head, "Will you be quiet!?"

Button rubbed his head, "You're really mean...kinda like it."

Diamond again bonked his head, blushing angrily. "You dummy!"

Rumble shook his head at Button's immature attitude and turned back to Apple Bloom, "Well like I said, I forgive what you did, and I'm really sorry for the stuff I said yesterday."

"It's fine, ah know you don't really mean it. Thanks fer being so nice about this," Apple Bloom said. "Ah just wish ah listened to Tender Taps, he always thought this was a bad idea."

"Yeah, he insisted what we stopped what we were doing before anypony got hurt," Scootaloo said.

"Too late for that," Tender lamented.

"You did what you could," Dinky said. "Maybe I could have done a little more."

"You threw me in a garbage can!" Button shouted.

"Quiet or I'll do it again," Dinky warned, her horn glowing.

Button hid behind Diamond, "Wow, you're meaner than Apple Bloom."

Apple Bloom groaned, "Hush up!"

Rumble again shook his head, then turned to Tender Taps. "Thanks for at least trying though, but what about you and Apple Bloom? Are you two still together?"

Tender Taps blushed, "Rumble, I'm not dating Apple Bloom, would have liked to but...I'm not sure if that's gonna happen just yet."

"Oh, so you weren't dating, but you had a crush on her, or she had one on you," Rumble said.

"They liked each other, neither would say anything until it was too late. Apple Bloom and Tender Taps got into a small argument," Scootaloo said.

"Honestly, ah don't even think I'm ready fer a coltfriend, ah have quite a bit to learn about being a friend right now," Apple Bloom said.

"I'm sure you'll get there," Rumble encouraged. "But I kinda hope you two get together, I think you make a cute couple yourselves."

Tender Taps and Apple Bloom turned to each other, blushing slightly at the thought of them dating.

"By the way Tender Taps, I'm sorry for saying those mean things to you, and Scootaloo I'm sorry as well," Apple Bloom said.

"Don't worry, I forgive you Apple Bloom," Tender Taps said.

"Same here, and thanks for trying to help me," Apple Bloom said.

"Ah just wanted to make sure you were happy, because you being mah friend made me happy, you too Sweetie Belle," Apple Bloom said.

Dinky suddenly began to remember when she said something similar to Rumble, how she wants to make him as happy as he made her. Now she can somewhat understand why Apple Bloom acted like she did.

"Apple Bloom, I think you're a great friend, you just need to manage that a little better," Dinky said, then recieved a playful glare from Rumble. "Though I'm not much different."

Rumble looked to Sweetie Belle, "Now, are you happy?"

"Am I still your marefriend?" Sweetie Belle asked, a hopeful look in her eyes.

Rumble trotted to her, then gave her a nice, sweet, loving and affectionate kiss. "Of course, I promised I would be there for you. I won't break that promise to you Sweetie Belle."

Sweetie Belle blushed at Rumble's words, the words of her brave knight. "I love you Rumble."

"I love you too Sweetie Belle," Rumble said.

As the two resumed their kiss, Dinky looked on with pride, seeing her best friend get the filly she felt he deserved was a nice moment. Apple Bloom also had some appreciation for the moment, finally able to see it from a positive perspective. Scootaloo managed a small smile, even if she wishes she were in Sweetie Belle's place, deep down she cares deeply for her friend, and knows this is making her really happy. Tender Taps also looked relieved, he's glad this is settled, plus this was so cute for him to watch.

Diamond looked on with happiness, kinda wishing she had a colt like that. She turned over and saw Button gagging at the sight, to which she would again clonk him on the head.

"You're so rude!" Button complained.

"Quit being immature then," Diamond said.

Button groaned and looked back to the kiss, wondering why Sweetie Belle even likes a colt like Rumble. Oh well, he's positive it won't last, then Sweetie Belle will be his marefriend.

Sweetie Belle broke the kiss, then looked to Scootaloo. "I promise you Scootaloo, I'll make this up to you. I'll get you a colt to love you like this."

"Or a filly," Button added.

Scootaloo shrugged, "I'm cool for now, don't worry. But thanks."

"I know some colts you might like," Rumble said. "I think Derpy has a relative around your age, maybe him?"

"What relative?" Sweetie Belle asked Dinky.

"Talk about it later," Dinky said.

Apple Bloom stood up, "We'll leave you two lovebirds alone fer now."

With that all the foals left with the exception of Rumble and Sweetie Belle.

"So what do we do now?" Rumble asked.

"Do you even have to ask?" Sweetie Belle said, "I'm not quite done with you."

With that she pulled Rumble in for some more kissing, she can't seem to get enough of that. Rumble won't complain, kissing Sweetie Belle is a dream for him.

Outside all the foals had made their way home, Apple Bloom going back to her house. As Tender Taps walked home, Scootaloo caught up to him.

"Hey Taps, kinda wanna apologize for before," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps turned to her, "For what?"

"You know, kissing you like that," Scootaloo said.

"Oh that," Tender Taps said with a blush. It was still an awkward thing for him, "Yeah it's fine, I didn't exactly hate it so..."

"I guess I kissed you because you were really nice to me, and I let my emotions guide me. I don't know if I have a crush on you or if I just wanted a colt to be with at that time, love's confusing. But I know you like Apple Bloom and I won't get in the way of that," Scootaloo said.

Tender Taps smiled at her, "Thanks."

Scootaloo looked in the direction of her house, "I'll just go home then, see you tomorrow. We can still do stuff together right? Like best friends?"

"Sure, I don't mind," Tender Taps said.

As Scootaloo walked off, Tender Taps began to wonder. "Scootaloo's actually very nice, much more sensitive than I thought she was..." As he walked he started to feel funny when thinking about Scootaloo. Suddenly he stopped and began to wonder. "Am I...starting to like her? But I like Apple Bloom..." Tender Taps groaned, "Is this seriously gonna happen again? I need to go find Princess Twilight."

With that Tender Taps walked off, all the foals feeling satisfied with how everything was resolved.


	14. Growth in Friendship

The following day Rumble and Sweetie Belle were on another one of their dates, happy to be together again, even if they were apart for just a little under a day, but it was a lot for them, mostly Sweetie Belle.

This time they were dating at Twilight's castle, where it started for them. The Princess herself was more than happy to let them stay and enjoy themselves, even giving them a nice book for them to read, which they read together.

Tender Taps was also in the library, sitting between Apple Bloom and Scootaloo while looking over at Rumble and Sweetie Belle.

"Looking at it from this angle, maybe I was better off not having Rumble as my coltfriend, probably wouldn't have worked out," Scootaloo said.

"It's unknown, but at least they're happy with each other," Tender Taps said.

"Yeah, they kinda look cute together reading that book," Apple Bloom said.

A moment later Twilight came into the room with Dinky beside her. "Your magic's really improving, I can see you as a member of Celestia's School for Gifted Unicorns."

"Wow, you really mean that Twilight?" Dinky asked with a hopeful smile.

"I honestly do, just keep practicing and I'm confident you'll do great," Twilight said with a squee.

"I will, thanks," Dinky said.

Twilight nodded and turned to Sweetie Belle, "Would you like to practice your magic with me?"

Sweetie Belle turned to Rumble, "You don't mind interrupting our date right?"

"Of course not, you're lucky you get to learn from Twilight," Rumble said cheerfully.

"Aw, so supportive," Sweetie Belle said with a kiss to Rumble. She stood up and approached Twilight, "I'm ready."

"Rumble, you can come watch if you'd like, show your marefriend some extra support," Twilight said.

Rumble looked excited, "Wow really? That sounds fun, I'm all for it."

With that the couple left the room to follow Twilight as Dinky sat with the other foals.

"What's it like learning magic with Princess Twilight?" Tender Taps asked.

"Fun, she's s really friendly and very encouraging," Dinky said.

"That's great to know," Tender Taps said. "She does seem like a great teacher."

"She's got that caring attitude, and she's really smart she should teach more," Apple Bloom said.

"I'm glad I'm improving though, I really wanna be great with my magic, who knows, I can be an Alicorn Princess myself," Dinky said.

"What would you be Princess of?" Apple Bloom asked.

Dinky tapped her chin, "Huh...haven't really thought about that."

"Whatever you choose, I bet you'll be great regardless," Tender Taps reassured.

Dinky smiled and blushed a bit, "Thanks Tender Taps, you're really nice and sweet."

"He's a good friend, one we really should have listened to more," Apple Bloom said.

"It's no big deal really," Tender Taps said. "I'm just glad everything got resolved."

Dinky sat with the foals as they started to chat a bit. Both Spike and Starlight watched from nearby.

"Glad they were able to handle this mess, those kids really are something," Spike said.

"Yeah, something special, I can see why Twilight values them so much," Starlight said.

"Who knows, those kids could be the next protectors of Equestria, keeping the world safe and maintaining a balance of friendship and harmony," Spike said.

"Like The Elements of Harmony?" Starlight asked.

Spike shrugged, "Maybe not that much, or to that level, but something close, something their own."

Starlight tapped her chin, looking to the four ponies. "Still, the idea of each of them doing what Twilight and her friends do. Can they handle such tasks?"

"Maybe, maybe not, guess we'll have to wait and see," Spike said.

Starlight tapped her chin more, then nodded, "I guess we will."

Spike gestured away, "Come on, there's some goodies made, I know you'll like them."

"Sounds nice," Starlight said, following Spike.

Later with Twilight, she's still practicing magic with Sweetie Belle, the young Unicorn seeming to improve greatly.

"Nice work Sweetie Belle, have you been practicing on your own?" Twilight asked.

"A little, Rarity's also been giving me tips," Sweetie Belle said.

"That's good, the more ponies to help you, the better, I imagine Rumble has more than one flight teacher," Twilight said.

Rumble nodded, "Thunderlane, Flitter, Cloudchaser and Derpy have all trained me. Though I hope one day Rainbow Dash can give me some lessons."

"I can ask if you'd like, I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Twilight said.

Rumble shrugged, "Maybe, I think my brother tried asking but she didn't seem too interested to help me."

"You just need to convince her, prove you could be not only a great flyer, but a good teammate. She just doesn't wanna fly with a pony that might be too similar to her Academy Partner Lightning Dust," Twilight said.

"My brother told me about her, I won't be that reckless. Right now though, my goal is to at least be as great of a flyer as she is," Rumble said.

"You'll get there, just like Sweetie Belle's getting there with her magic," Twilight said, gesturing to Sweetie Belle levitating some books around with ease.

"Yeah Rumble, I believe in you," Sweetie Belle said.

Rumble rubbed his head shyly, "That's great to know Sweetie Belle, as long as you're by my side, I feel extra confident to to it."

"Nothing wrong with a little encouragement, especially from a pony you love," Twilight said.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to Rumble, giving him an affectionate kiss. "I'm that pony, because I love you Rumble."

"I love you too Sweetie Belle, I hope we're always together," Rumble said.

Sweetie Belle nuzzled against his face, "Me too, promise you'll always be my knight."

"I will, you may not be an Alicorn, but you're a Princess to me, and I'm your Knight and Prince, always ready to be there for you," Rumble said.

"My Rumbly-Wumbly," Sweetie Belle said before pulling him in for another kiss. The magic she felt from this could not be cast from her horn, it was a special type of magic for her.

Twilight awed at this little display, seeing the two foals show such love to each other, and knowing her castle is where it all started, even if it was for somewhat odd reasons.

"You two make such an adorable couple, I hope I can be as lucky as you two some day," Twilight said.

Sweetie Belle trotted over to Twilight and hugged her, "You will, you're an amazing pony."

Rumble also hugged Twilight, "We think you are at least."

"One day another pony will see that, you're a very beautiful Princess" Sweetie Belle said.

"You're very smart too, and really strong. You're a lot of ponies' favorite Princess, myself included," Rumble said.

Twilight smiled and hugged both of them close. "Thanks, you two are so sweet."

Later outside the castle, the foals are about to get going, hoping for one last little activity before having to go home. As they were leaving, Tender Taps approached Twilight, a question on his mind.

"Um, Twilight...when you were a foal, how did you know who you liked? Or had a crush on?" Tender Taps said.

"Oh, um..." Twilight tapped her chin. "I never really had a crush as a foal, not that I remember. I spent all my time reading."

"Oh...how about now?" Tender Taps asked.

Twilight shook her head, "I haven't been too focused on that lately, why do you ask?"

"Nothing, I'm really unsure about this myself, I mean I thought I liked somepony, but I think I like somepony else, she might also like me, but I'm not sure if she really does or if it was just for a moment," Tender Taps said.

Twilight shrugged, "I can't answer that unfortunately, I don't know a whole lot about romance, that you'll have to talk to Cadance about. When she comes by I'll ask her for you."

"Oh, would she mind?" Tender Taps asked.

"I don't see why not, she loves helping ponies with love problems, it's part of her title as Princess of Love, so don't worry about it, ok?" Twilight said, rubbing his mane.

Tender Taps blushed a bit, "You're so amazing Twilight, you're one of my favorite ponies to be around."

Twilight giggled, "You're so charming. I wish I met a colt like you when I was a filly."

Twilight gave Tender Taps a small kiss on his head, causing him to smile blissfully for a moment. He shook his head with a mad blush, "Come on Princess, I appreciate that but I already have two girls I'm crushing on, it would be complicated if I added you to that list."

Twilight had a snarky grin, "Ooh, having a crush on a Princess?"

Tender Taps glared slightly, "Hey are you enjoying this?"

"Who me? Of course not," Twilight said in fake innocence.

Tender Taps looked a little annoyed, but shrugged it off with a smile. "You're pretty funny, still I like to think of you as an older sister, not a crush."

"I can be that too, for all of you," Twilight said with a friendly smile.

Tender Taps nodded and trotted off to meet with his friends. As they left, Spike appeared next to Twilight, "So, what do you think of them?"

"I think they're full of promise and potential, I'd like to tutor each of them and help bring out their best qualities," Twilight said.

"What do you like about them though? The Crusaders are one thing, they're the little sisters of your best friends, mostly, but what about Rumble, Dinky and Tender Taps?" Spike asked.

"I like the Crusaders for more than just being the little sisters of Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, I like the promise each of them have. They have that special bond that me and my friends share. How often do ponies get their Cutie Marks at the same time?" Twilight said.

"Well that answers them, but what about the other three? I mean Dinky's just some filly that Derpy watches over, Rumble is a talented flyer and all, but that's mostly compared to foals his age, put him with a more experienced Pegasus and he likely won't look as impressive, and Tender Taps is some kid who hasn't really been around all that much until recently, and all he does is dance, why give him attention?" Spike asked.

"While they haven't shown enough of their potential like the Crusaders have, and those girls still have a lot to show, I think that Rumble, Dinky and Tender Taps could be something special if given the chance. I'll admit, there is a chance they might not live up to that, they still have quite a bit to prove, but I believe there is a chance. Besides even if they don't live up to that, they're still special regardless, each in their own way," Twilight said.

Spike crossed his arms, "Well I hope they can make something of themselves, I just hope this isn't a waste of time."

Twilight rolled her eyes, "Geez Spike, you're acting like I'm already preparing them to be the new Elements of Harmony, not like that's something that can even just be given out. I don't expect that much from them, but I hope they can be close to it at least."

Twilight went inside afterwards, leaving Spike to think for a bit. "Even if they're not gonna be the Elements, I hope they can at least be something worth of Twilight's time. I hate to see any of it go to waste, for their sake and Twilight's."

Suddenly he heard some hoofsteps and turned to see Starlight, "You have quite the expectations for these ponies."

"Twilight's gonna want a younger apprentice to teach, you're already talented in magic and you're learning a lot about friendship, especially considering how close you are to Trixie," Spike said.

"Yeah, though I myself have quite a bit to learn, but who knows, maybe I can get a young apprentice soon myself, I'd like to teach Dinky and Sweetie Belle what I know too," Starlight said.

Spike nodded, "I guess, anyway we'll worry about that later, lets go inside."

Spike led Starlight inside, still thinking over everything about the foals.

Not too far off, the six foals are walking through town together, Sweetie Belle and Rumble the closest to each other of course, occasionally sharing quick kisses, much to the annoyance of their friends.

"You two are so love-dovey with each other," Scootaloo said.

"Big deal, he's my coltfriend, I'll be as lovey-dovey as I want," Sweetie Belle said with a sassy tone.

Rumble blushed a bit, "Sorry Scootaloo, I can't help it, she's just so pretty."

"Probably should let you two have some alone time soon," Apple Bloom said.

"I don't mind, though I hope you can keep Dinky company during that, I don't want her to feel lonely," Rumble said.

Dinky glared at her friend, "Thanks for making me sound pathetic Rumble."

"Hey you were kinda clingy at one point, ponies once thought you were my marefriend," Rumble said.

Dinky blushed, "Ok so I was a little clingy with you a little, I'm not that lonely anymore...though I wouldn't mind spending some time with Apple Bloom and Scootaloo."

Tender Taps giggled, "Glad you want to be her friend this time around, things really have changed for the better."

"Hey Apple Bloom's not bad, I just didn't like her weird plans, and maybe I got a little protective of Rumble, but he was my only friend at one point, so don't blame me!" Dinky with a mad blush.

"It's fine, ah know what it's like to feel protective of a friend," Apple Bloom said. She then trotted slowly to let Dinky catch up to whisper, "By the way, I'm sorry if calling you 'Derpy Jr.' upset you."

"Don't worry about it, I just wanna move on and be friends, sound good?" Dinky asked.

"You bet," Apple Bloom said, briefly hugging Dinky.

Tender Taps looked relieved to see the two as friends, even more relieved that Rumble and Sweetie Belle were happy together.

Suddenly Scootaloo trotted close to him, looking at him a bit shyly, "So Tender Taps, I know Apple Bloom might be busy on her farm tomorrow, and I don't know what Dinky's gonna do, but I was hoping you and I could do stuff together, even if it's just the two of us? Not like a date, just us being friends."

Tender Taps nodded, "Sounds good, I'd like that."

Scootaloo nodded and trotted closely to Tender Taps, turning away from him to hide her blush. She at least was able to move on, but she also knows that her chances with this colt aren't too perfect, but she'll still take that chance.

As they walked, they passed by Sugarcube Corner and saw Diamond Tiara talking with Silver Spoon through the window.

"Hey, lets ask them if they wanna play with us," Sweetie Belle said.

"That sounds great," Apple Bloom said, then noticed Button Mash inside, playing what looked like a video game. "Oh, Button's there too." He looked to Diamond, then back to Button then remembered. "You know, Diamond Tiara and Button Mash would make a cute couple, maybe we can try to help them along." She turned to face the others, "Sound good?"

What she got was a collective glare from the five other foals, freaking her out a little.

"Don't start that again Apple Bloom," Sweetie Belle warned.

"If it happens, let it happen naturally," Dinky said.

"This isn't something to mess around with," Tender Taps said.

Apple Bloom chuckled nervously, "Sorry about that, ah swear not to make that mistake again."

With that the foals gave off a collective smile.

"Let's still go inside to speak to them, should be fun," Sweetie Belle said.

With that the six foals entered the Bakery to greet their friends.

Despite everything that's happened, they're glad they got their love and friendship sorted out. Rumble and Sweetie Belle continue to have their romance as they bond more with the rest of the foals, bring them all together for a nice group of friends. A new and improved Cutie Mark Crusaders, with more ponies to call friends.

Rumble is just really glad he got his mare, he loves her affection after all.

* * *

 **That's all for this story, perhaps these foals can reach a certain potential, only time will tell.**


End file.
